The Hanging Tree
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: AU- Her frustration was pent up, she was starting to wonder if he would ever make a move. Her eyes bore into his. The wind whispered in between them followed by the secrets they carried. It was like the world stopped and it was it was only them everything else seemed to disappeared. "Kiss me," she demanded. (Rucas ft. Joshaya, Faya, Zaya)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Happy New Year! New Year, new story. You have no idea how excited I am for this story. Just a couple things:**

 **1\. This is an AU. Set right before the Civil War in the South.**  
 **2\. Josh is Riley's older brother, and Auggie her younger brother (Although Auggie does not appear in this chapter).**  
 **3\. Everyone's ages are older because of society's . Riley is 17, Maya 17 (turning 18 in Chapter 3) Isadora is 16, Lucas is 23, Farkle is 21, Charlie is 24, Zay is 22, and Josh is 26. In times back then, older men usually married girls around 17-18.**  
 **4\. The fic is inspired by the Hanging Tree song from Hunger Games.**

* * *

The brunette peaked through the separation of the wooden planks that shielded the animals. Her hands gripped the loop of the wicker basket.

"Come on Mary Lou, let's see what you have for us today." The chicken seemed less amused, but in the end gave up the fresh laid egg. Riley began down the line talking to each chicken. Her father would not be amused at the naming of them, he would say that it would encourage the thoughts of the chickens being pets; instead of animals that they were. Riley didn't mind though, it made her chores seem to go by faster. Little did she know that her blonde friend was waiting around the corner. As soon as Riley exited the chicken coop the blonde leapt out startling Riley almost to the point of dropping the eggs. As a laugh escaped her best friend's lips, Riley put her hand on her heart to try and calm it.

"Maya, you scared me," the girl grinned even wider. Riley's eyes gazed over Maya's blue dress that already had dust and dirt edging the bottom. She must have done her chores in a hurry.

"Come on Riley, let's go to the field. The flowers are blooming."

"Well unlike you, I have chores that must get done," She looked towards the blue pools and pouty lips and they won her over.

"Fine, we shall only be a minute." She dropped off the eggs in the kitchen and then found Maya waiting for her outside.

"You're going to dirty your dress further," she cautioned.

"That's fine." Maya answered coyly as her lips twisted up in a wicked smile.

"Because I took this from your closet a week ago." Riley's mouth opened in slight shock as she began to chase Maya towards their field, laughing as the two usually did.

No one could have predicted when the girls met four years ago that they would have become this close of friends. Anyone would attest to their friendship and no one dared to try and break it up. The two girls couldn't be more different. Maya was an unconventional girl born in her time. For fun, she like capturing moments in painting and bending rules as much as society would allow her. Maya lived her days on a small farm in which she had to toil every day in order to get food on the table. She was beautiful, every man in town could see that, she had a few suitors, but some of them couldn't get along with her personality. They left because she was more than they bargained for. If it were left up to society the two would never had met. Luckily for both of them they happened to meet while Riley was at the market.

Riley on the other hand was a curious creature. She lived on a plantation that her father owned yet, she still insisted that she help with chores around the house. Her father was a public figure in town and was loved by almost everyone. While having to attend social gatherings, Riley still enjoyed the quietness of a room and a book in her hand. Despite her age approaching that of marriageability, she had yet to find a suitor that truly understood her. She feared of a loveless marriage, as she knew many girls in which that was their predicament. Despite that Riley was beautiful and combined with affluences, it drew many suitor's eyes.

The two dashed up the hill to oversee this massive valley below that was bombard with vibrant colors of reds, blues, yellows, pinks, purples, and whites.

"Maya," the brunette gasped.

"It's so beautiful." There was so much color in this one field, it was almost hard to believe. They had found this field outside of town about two years ago. It was considered a safe place that they could just be themselves.

"I came here to paint, but then thought it was too beautiful to wait to share it." They raced down the hill to lay among the blooming plants.

"Now that the flowers are starting to bloom, I'd imagine it will only take a couple days before Mr. Gardner will attempt to leave some at your house Ms. Matthews." Maya teased as a light pink tint that matches some of the surrounding flowers spread across Riley's cheeks.

Now Charlie Gardner was the son of the richest, most influential man in town. Riley was convinced that that if he commanded the sun to stand still, it would. Although they lived in a small town it could probably be said outside the town as well. And he had his eyes set on one Riley Matthews, much to her dismay. He wasn't all bad, he had his good moments, but Riley was less than impressed on his wooing of her. It provided hours of entertainment to the girls, much to his expense.

"Like Charlie would lift one finger to pick these flowers."

"Only you would care about a thing like that."

"Far be it from me to have dreams of love my dear Maya. Mr. Gardner's wealth has no effect on me. If he wants my hand, he will have to make an effort, and if he wants my heart"- Riley sat up to survey the flowers once more.

"He'll have to win my soul." She laid the back of her hand across her forehead in a swooning fashion.

"Do you really think it's possible Riley?" Her friends asked, her eyes glued to the daisy she had plucked turning their conversation deeper.

"If I had my way, I would marry Farkle before Charlie, at least I know that he cares for me."

Franklin "Farkle" Minkus was the third person to their trio, or as anyone close to him would call him Farkle. Farkle was his own breed of weird in the town, but that was what connected him with the girls. They were all sort of outcasts in their own way. He was training to become a doctor. He decided that he would rather pursue a knowledge of science and helping people than farming, and for that Riley applauded him. Maya seemed to take in her words and started to process them. Riley sensed that their conversation needed to be lightened.

"My father agreed to throw a party for your birthday Maya, soon the whole town will know how eligible you are." She pushed a loose strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

"There will be people, food, and boys." The last word sparked something in Maya's eyes, but Riley couldn't really pin it.

"You know my brother has had his eye on you," now it was the blonde's turn to blush.

"Maybe you'll be the one to make a man of him yet." She joked lightly.

"I don't know Riley," Maya placed a Daisy stem behind her ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Her friend nodded vigorously and leaned in.

"Sometimes I think it would be an adventure to go out west," she confessed. Riley's eyes widen as Maya's blue pools found the ground.

It wasn't that Maya didn't like Josh. He came from a good family, he would take care of her, and was attractive, but she wanted more. She did want Riley to become her sister, but she was a wild spirit and didn't want to give that up for anything. Maya could sense some tension between them.

"The whole idea is foolish; can you imagine me out west?" This seemed to ease Riley, despite her own heart sinking at the words.

"We should head back." Her voice holding less vigor than before.

"You have chores to do."

They neared the house and hugged goodbye before they parted. What Riley didn't see was her smile fade from Maya's face, but unbeknownst to Maya, someone else did. He was in the corner; most people wouldn't even notice him there. His lips slightly down, perplexed to why the maiden was sad, for she had a much better life than he.

"Zay!"  
He was flung out of his daydreaming state. His best friend whipped him around and held him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing sneaking off, are you askin to get whipped?" Zay shrugged him off and turned back to look at the blonde girl, who was retreating to her own home. Martin caught it and shook his head in disbelief.

"You snuck off to see the blonde girl again? Are you out of your mind? If anybody caught you, not even God himself could protect you against their wrath against you. Zay winced as he half pictured his punishment.

"She was sad, a girl that pretty, should never be sad."

"Do you hear yourself talk Zay? Your mouth will get you in too much trouble someday. You know what we do? We're born, we work, we die. We don't matter Zay." Zay turned and looked at him.

"See I don't believe that. Everyone matters."

"See it's thinking like that," he pointed to his head.

"That will get us in trouble. Come on back to the field.: Needless to say they were caught given lashes for sneaking off. Despite the pain that Zay felt, a smile played his lips, for he had seen the blonde girl in the blue dress.

* * *

Farkle turned the key to the lock the door of the medicine practice. His mentor in medicine had left half way through the day, and never returned. Unfortunately, this was a common occurrence for Farkle, but he didn't seem to mind much. He was fascinated with the science behind it, and often had the afternoons to himself to experiment.

"Franklin!" He heard a voice calling his name and froze, he rolled his eyes knowing that he had to talk to the unwanted visitor.

"What brings you this way Charlie?" Charlie smiled at the greeting not knowing Farkle's real feelings towards him.

"You have to help me; you know her best. How do I woo Riley Matthews?"

 _'By giving her space,'_ he thought to himself.

"I don't know Charlie; how do you woo other girls?" He tried to leave it vague to deter Charlie, but to no avail.

"But she's different than other girls. You are her friend, you must know." Farkle sighed dejectedly knowing that he couldn't' get rid of Charlie without giving him what he wants.

"Have you tried taking her somewhere by horseback and reading to her?" He watched Charlie's eyes light up liking the suggested idea. He thanked Farkle and then made his way further into town. Farkle's eyes followed Charlie's retreating figure and let out a sigh. He almost felt sorry for one of his best friends. He made his way home and adjusted some light in his smaller shack he called home. An orange tabby weaved in between his feet. He nuzzled the cat and it released a purr which caused Farkle to smile. He went about making food for the two of them. He sat down and released another sigh. His house was often this quiet, but he rather have it quiet than having to keep up with a normal hustle and bustle of the household. A knock disturbed his normal routine as he looked towards the door. He opened the door to find his favorite blonde standing there with a basket of vegetables.

"Maya?" He asked slightly surprised then realized it was the end of the month. In which during this time she brought some vegetables to both Riley and him.

"Howdy stranger." A smile was exchanged.

"Do you want some soup?" He asked as he accepted the basket as Maya greeted the cat. Maya looked up and her blue eyes met dark blue pools. The two sat down as Farkle fetched another bowl. The two talked about their day, Farkle filled her in on Charlie's latest plan for Riley, Maya told him that she started painting the field, and then she bit her lip ever so slightly.

"Farkle? Can you keep a secret?"

"I'll take it to my gave," he placed his hand over his chest and laughed. Maya wasn't sure why she wanted to tell him. They never had secrets in their group. It was more that she wanted at least one person to understand her yearning.

"I think I might want to go out West." His eyes widened just like Riley's and Maya prepared for the worst.

"You're much braver than I," He replied.

"With all those Indians and wild animals out there." He saw a spark of passion ignite in her eyes.

"Won't you miss being here?" He asked cautiously not wanting to dash her dreams. Maya's face had a series of complexity of emotions to it.

"I don't belong here Farkle, I know it." He stayed silent because he knew she was right when he desperately wanted her to be wrong.

When they both had finished their food, she thanked him and left. Farkle sat back down as the orange cat jumped back on his lap. Farkle knew then that he was in trouble. He had grown attracted to Maya and the second she said she yearned to head out West his heart stopped. For a brief second in his mind he almost suggested going with her. For wherever Maya went, he wanted to go too.

* * *

Dinner was winding down in the Matthew's family household.

"Father," Riley politely asked as she wiped the corners of her lips.

"May I venture into town tomorrow with Maya to pick out a dress for her birthday?" Riley didn't fail to notice Josh's head perked up.

"I don't see why not," Cory replied.

"I'll accompany Riley into town, there are some items I require as well," he said almost too quickly. Riley threw a smirk in his direction. She excused herself to her room as gracefully as possible.

Riley slipped on her nightgown as her maids prepared her bed. She grabbed her brush and started working it through her brown hair, she felt it soothing effects.

"Is everything to your likin' Miss Riley?" She nodded and dismissed them for the night. Her mind wandered to the field where Maya confessed her secret, to Maya teasing her about Charlie, Maya dropping off her monthly gift. She let out a sigh. Maybe Maya was right, even though everything seemed to be perfect, it left something to be desired. She was snapped back to reality when she heard the singing, it started softly, but she cracked her door open a little bit more and the volume grew. With the tune of the lullaby, Riley slowly drifted to sleep.

A snow white stork flew down from the sky,  
Rock a bye, my baby bye;  
To take a baby gal so fair,  
To young missus, waitin there;  
When all was quiet as a mouse,  
In ole massa's big fine house.

Dat little gal was borned rich an free.  
She's de sap from out a sugah tree;  
But you are jes as sweet to me;  
My little colored chile.  
Jes lay yo head upon my bres;  
An res, an res, an res, an res,  
My little colored chile.

To a cabin in a woodland drear,  
You've come by a mammy's heart to cheer;  
In this ole slave's cabin.  
Your hands my heart strings grabbin;  
Jes lay your head upon my bres,  
Jes snuggle an res an res,  
My little colored chile.

Yo daddy ploughs ole massa's corn.  
Yo mammy does the cooking;  
She'll give dinner to her hungry chile,  
When nobody is a looking;  
Don't be ashamed, my chile, I beg,  
Case you was hatched from a bussard's egg,  
My little colored chile.

* * *

 **A.n.- So what do you think? I know this chapter is on the boring side, but I thought it important to show what their life was like before everything changes. Please R &R and follow and favorite. Trying something new with story. I'm leaving below a little preview of Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

 **-RGT-**

 **Riley was trying to look anywhere but Charlie, as he stood before her. She really didn't want to go anywhere with Charlie, she threw a desperate look towards Maya begging her to come to her rescue. Maya obliged. She looped her arm through Riley's.**

 **"Sorry Charlie, she is helping me pick out my birthday dress." Charlie's face dropped.**

 **"Well I can I request a dance at Maya's party?" Riley wasn't heartless, he wasn't all bad. She managed to smile.**

 **"Oh course Charlie,"**


	2. Chapter 2 North Meets South

**A.n.- I'm back a day early! yeah, Thanks for all the reviewing, favs. and follows. I appreciate all the feedback that I was given. It starts to pick up in this chapter going full speed ahead in the story. This chapter is dedicated to my Beta and also one of my best friends, Laura. She is a huge support in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Josh crossed his arms mindlessly tapping his foot waiting for the two girls to finish picking flowers.

"Are you going to be finished before the day is over?"

"Maybe," Riley answered drawling out the word. Josh countered by rolling his eyes.

"You could go to town without us," Maya suggested as she plucked a daisy. Josh's behavior did a complete one eighty when talking to the blonde.

"Well then I wouldn't be much of a gentleman would I?" He subconsciously placed his hands on his hips.

"No, you would be my brother," Riley muttered only loud enough for Maya to hear. The blonde laughed which made Josh's heart skip a beat at the thought that he caused it. The two girls exchanged a look and they knew what each other was thinking. They started walking towards town with Josh trailing behind the pair.

"So Maya," Riley said loud enough for Josh to hear.

"Which boy are you dying to dance with at the party tomorrow?" Maya's eyes widened paired with a wicked smirk as Josh started coughing at Riley's bluntness. In order not to give anything away, both girls had to resist the urge to giggle.

"Well there are sure to be lots of men attending tomorrow eve, but I would be happy with James, oh or Henry."

"What?" Josh blurted out not realizing that they intended to bring a ruse out of him.

"Oh, care to join our conversating? Riley asked with her know it all smirk on, and Josh suddenly realized that they had tricked him. The lightest tint spread across his cheeks, and if you hadn't been looking for it, you would have missed it. He opened his mouth to comment but then got frustrated and hurried his pace so he would be walking in front of the girls heading towards town.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Maya asked when she was sure he was out of immediate earshot. Riley glanced at the angry Josh then back to her friend.

"He will be after you ask him to dance tomorrow night," Maya opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it. Her out west dreams were still not a reality so for the time being she had to face the world she was in, a world where Joshua Matthews was smitten with her and for her family's sake she couldn't just ignore that fact. She would be taken care of for the rest of her life. She soon increased her pace to match that of Josh and the two began talking. Riley smiled at the pair, one day hoping that she would be as fortunate to meet a guy who looked at her the way that Josh looked at Maya.

* * *

He pretended that he didn't hear the whispered from person to person as he rode by. He half rolled his eyes wishing to be up north again. It was like this in almost every town he passed through and he was starting to wonder how many visitors they got. He stopped by a local bar to quench his thirst. It seemed like everyone grew silent the moment he walked in. He went immediately to the counter and ordered some water. When everyone saw that nothing special was going to happen, they returned to their conversations. A brunette man with green eyes approached him and held out a hand.

"Hello, my name is Charlie Gardner." He stressed the last word as if it was supposed to mean something to him.

"Lucas Friar," the blonde shook his hand and noticed Charlie throwing an extra squeeze to try and show him who was in charge.

"We don't get many visitors here, where are you from?"

"Indiana," he replied. Charlie let out a chuckle and Lucas had a feeling that it was him that Charlie was laughing at. It was then that Lucas decided he didn't trust Charlie at all. Words were over between the two but the silent battle for dominance had only begun. Out of the corner of Charlie's eye he caught sight of a certain brunette and blonde walking past.

"Well Leonard, welcome to town."

"It's Lucas," He corrected as his eyes wandered in Charlie's line of sight. He caught sigh t of the two girl Charlie pushed past him to chase after. Lucas smirked; at least some things never change.

* * *

Josh felt like a rag doll, he knew it was his own fault, but he was far too proud to admit it. The moment he would say anything, he knew that Riley would see through his lie from yesterday about needing some things from town. He was here for Maya, and how could he not be? He watched as she picked up a pink dress before placing it back. Her hair seemed to glow from the light streaming through the window. It was her piercing blue eyes that him go short of breath though. They reminded him of the stormy ocean that toss and turn the boats at sea.

The girls exited the store to meet Josh, informing him that they only wanted to check one more store before heading back to Riley's house Josh rolled his eyes not believing them for a second. Riley's body froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello my name is Charlie Gardner," Of course he had to be in town, if he knew she was there he would try and keep her company. She tried to move her body, but her legs weren't cooperating.

"We don't get many visitors, where are you from?" Her ears perked up, but she couldn't stay around any longer.

"Riley, come on." Riley found her legs, but was almost certain that Charlie had seen her. She needed a place to hide. Her eyes widen when she spotted Farkle's office for medicine. She rushed to the door and used her body to force it closed. She let a breath of relief. When her eyes jumped up she met Farkle's blue eyes as a smirk appeared.

"Riley, what brings you here?" He asked even though he already knew.

"You don't mind if I stay here for a bit, do you?" Farkle's smile grew.

"You're always welcome."

* * *

Maya's head whipped around looking for her best friend who seemed to get lost in the couple seconds that she turned away.

"Where did Riley go?" Josh just smirked and nodded his head toward the bar just in time to see Charlie exiting the building also looking for her best friend.

"Oh," Maya's mouth formed an o shape as she turned around so Charlie wouldn't spot her as easily.

"Well do you want to accompany me to the last store?" She paused and flashed one of her signature smirks.

"Unless you want to pick up those items that you needed." A slight blush spread across his cheeks as he silently swore that Riley had told Maya the reason he was going to accompany them to town.

"Well what kind of Southern gentleman do you take me for that I would leave a lady such as yourself all alone." He was almost proud of how smooth that comeback was.

"Do you think Riley will be ok?" Maya's blue eyes caught Josh's brown ones.

"I saw her slip into the medicine shop, she should be fine." He reassured her. Secretly he was just happy that he had some alone time with the one Maya Hart, It was a rare commodity to come by, especially since he lived with her best friend. The two continued forward into the last clothing store in hopes to find Maya a dress.

* * *

"So as much as I enjoy your company, how long are you going to hide from Charlie in here?" He asked not looking up from his documents.

"Farkle I'm not"- She stopped mid sentence from a pointed look from her other best friend.

"Riley, I know you and one thing about you is you are really bad at lying."

"I'm hiding from Charlie." She admitted eyes finding the ground.

"Well at least you can admit it to yourself." He said putting his focus back to his work.

"Farkle"-

"Here's an idea, why don't you tell Charlie that he will never be able to woo you." Riley was taken back. "It's not that simple." She protested.

"Why?" He challenged back.

"Because"- she tried to flounder for an answer.

"Because it's not like I can turn down the most influential man in town for no reason." She raised her voice louder than she intended to.

"You don't love him," Farkle stated.

"When does that matter Farkle?" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration only to have them return to her side.

"It matters to you. I know you Riley." He said calmly.

"Why are you pushing this?" Farkle put both hands on either side of Riley's shoulders.

"Because you deserve happiness Riley."

* * *

"How about this one?" Maya picked up a lilac colored dress. Josh made a face and shook his head back and forth.

"Leave the purple to Riley, it's her color." He held up a dark blue dress, and Maya's lips spread into a smile. She held it to her body and twirled it around as she spun.

"Josh it's perfect." Their eyes connected.

"It matches your eyes," Maya broke eye contact as her eyes adored the dress.

"Everyone's eyes will be on you tomorrow eve. Every guy will want to dance with you." Josh's voice loss his vigor when he realized that there would be serious competition at the party the next day.

"Ah, but only you get to say that you had the first dance." Josh cracked a smile that Maya was sure wouldn't fade for a couple days. When it came time to pay, Josh whipped out his money much to Maya's protest. He simply smiled and told her that a beautiful girl should have a beautiful dress for her birthday, and left it at that.

* * *

The two sat there with the silence between them.

"Riley, do you trust me?"

"With my life Farkle." Farkle knew she was sincere with her words. Their friendship was a one of a kind that many people didn't understand, but it was one of mutual trust. He pushed her to be a better person, to grow, even if she didn't understand at the time, and she did the same for him.

"Then it's time for you to face this." Farkle opened the door behind Riley startling her causing her clumsy demeanor to trip backwards, but she managed to catch herself before she fell to the ground. At first she didn't understand why he would do something like that. But when she turned around it all became crystal clear. Charlie looked surprised and perplexed as he was mounted on his horse.

"Hello Riley," He quickly dismounted so his figure wouldn't completely tower over her.

"Hello Charlie," She said while silently swearing that she would even the score with Farkle later.

"I saw you earlier, but when I came to greet you, you were gone. I just assumed you started your journey home. I should have known you were visiting your friend." His eyes dazzled in excitement.

"Might I request some of your time? You see I have a horse and a book of Hawthorne and thought that we could spend the afternoon together." Riley was stunned, she never though Charlie would come up with something like this on his own.

"Did Franklin already tell you of my plan?" Charlie asked trying to read Riley's expression.

"What did Far-Franklin have to do with these afternoon outings?"

"He was the one who helped me plan them." Charlie answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Really?" Yes, Farkle was going to pay for this later.

"Care to joining me for the afternoon?" He held out his hand. The sociable thing to do would be to join him, but Riley couldn't bring herself to do it. He was trying to look anywhere but Charlie, as he stood before her. She threw a desperate look towards Maya and Josh as they exited their store to come save her. Maya obliged. She looped her arm through Riley's.

"Sorry Charlie, she is helping me pick out my birthday dress." Charlie's face dropped.

"Another time then," He retracted his hand.

"May I request a dance at Maya's party?" Riley wasn't heartless, he wasn't all bad, she managed to smile.

"Of course Charlie." The two girls curtsy as Charlie bowed. Maya steered Riley away from Charlie and let go of her arm.

"Come on Riley, the store that Josh and I were in had a deep purple dress that would be perfect for you." Riley looked back to see Charlie remounting his horse that she wasn't looking where she was going. She ran straight into a solid force that stopped any forward motion. It wasn't till she realized what she bumped into that butterflies started in her stomach. Her eyes locked on to the greenest eyes she had seen in her life. The guy smiled down at her and she felt her knees go weak.

"Hello, my name is Lucas Friar, and who might you be?"

* * *

 **A.n.- If you're mind is racing about the scene following the initial meeting, I promise you it will be worth it. I gave you some cute Joshaya and Riarkle scenes. Just spreading the love around. The ships for the story are set but it doesn't mean I can't give the other ships some love. Please review, fav, follow! I love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter Three: Two Worlds Collide Part 1

**A.N.- Hello my lovely readers! I'm back. This chapter is going to broken into two parts. I'm super excited. This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, you make my day with your kind words. I had fun writing this chapter. I know some of you aren't completely happy with the ships that are chosen (although Maya has three suitors so she could end up with anyone of them), I urge you to keep reading, yes I have my preferences but I adore most all ships in one way or another. Everyone is going to have moments. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Previously in The Hanging Tree:

" _Hello my name is Lucas Friar, and who might you be?"_

Riley decided in that moment that the universe hated her, not for sending the man standing in front of her, but rather her lack of ability to say anything. Every time she opened her mouth she got lost in his eyes. Maya thankfully came to her rescue for the second time that day. She curtsied as she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Maya Hart, and this Riley Matthews, the most eligible bachelorette in town." Riley's eyes widen as she swore her cheeks were red as a tomato. Lucas's eyes widened at the bluntness then focused again solely on Riley.

"We don't get many visitors, where you from?" Maya continued the conversation with Lucas since Riley wasn't able to.

"Indiana," He answered without taking his eyes off Riley.

"A northerner?" Maya threw a smug look towards the brunette.

"What are you doing in town?" Charlie interrupted with a certain level of harshness in his voice. He didn't like the way Lucas was looking at Riley and especially the way she was looking at him. Lucas finally turned his attention to the other three releasing her from his hypnotic gaze.

"My parents bought the Lawrence manor a little outside of town." He answered throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Isn't that a little bit strange to buy a piece of property down South?" Charlie narrowed his eyes at Lucas.

"I believe what Mr. Gardner means to say is welcome to town." Her eyes lit up and the wheels in her head started to turn as she began on her master plan.

"In fact, the whole town is showing up at Riley's home for my birthday, and I would love it if you could join us. It will give you a chance to meet the town." Charlie cut in before Lucas could answer.

"I'm sure Leonard will be busy tomorrow eve, and it's such short notice."

"It's Lucas," he corrected slightly annoyed, he turned his gaze back to the girls.

"And it sounds delightful." Maya smiled even wider.

"And I'm sure Ms. Riley would enjoy for you to accompany her to the dance floor at least once during the evening." Maya pushed the conversation to the limits again, Lucas didn't seem to mind.

"Well I would hate to disappoint such beautiful ladies." His eyes seem to sparkle like jewels.

"If that's ok with you Riley."

"I would be delighted." She managed to say without making a fool of herself.

"So it's settled, we will send information." The two curtsied.

"Good day Lucas, Charlie." They headed towards the shop to pick a dress for Riley. Charlie's eyes narrowed on Lucas.

"If you knew what was good for you Northerner, you'd stay away from Riley otherwise it could get difficult for you in town."

"Is that a threat?" Charlie remounted his house for the second time that day.

"No, it's just some friendly Southern advice." After Charlie left, Lucas turned back to his horse and his hand patted the nuzzle of his horse.

"Come on Lucy, let's head home." The horse neighed gleefully and Lucas glanced back towards the direction of Maya and Riley, wondering what he got himself into.

* * *

"Maya, what was that?" Riley turned back to Maya, her voice rose from embarrassment after Lucas was out of sight. Maya had a goofy grin on her face.

"Oh look Riley, this dress would look so beautiful on you." She held up a deep purple dress up in front of Riley.

"Don't try and distract me, are we going to discuss what just happened back there?"

"Did I say anything untruthful?" Maya countered. Riley opened her mouth to protest but then realized she was right; she probably was one of the most eligible bachelorette in town.

"Tha-That' doesn't matter."

"Look Riles, you're clearly attracted to him." She half rolled her eyes at her friend's stubbornness.

"Am not!" Riley replied almost sounded insulted.

"Then why did I hold that whole conversation back there?" Riley's cheeks burned with a light pink tint.

"Riley," She pushed the dress into her best friend's arms.

"Just take a chance, wear the dress tomorrow night, and dance with him. Please, for me?" The two locked eyes.

"I want you to be happy." The two stood there, a small smile formed as her brown eyes bounced from the dress to Maya's deep blue eyes. She clutched the dress close to her body.

"I love this dress." Maya mirrored her smile.

"I knew you would."

* * *

Farkle flipped the sign to close as he began shutting the shop down.

"Franklin!" He jumped in his skin. He turned to see a brunette girl with her hair in braids and a basket in hands filled with baked goods.

"It seems like the whole town is closing down for this party." She observed as she brushed her hair behind her ear. Now Isadora had the biggest crush on Farkle for the last year, most everyone in town knew it; except Farkle.

"Well it is not every day that the Matthews throw a party." A small silence fell between the two, Farkle was the first one to break.

"What is with the basket?" He pointed to the assortment of baked goods. Nervousness filled Isadora's body as she tried to remain calm under his blue eyes.

"Oh well we're shutting down the bakery early today and it will go to waste, and I thought of you." Pink spread across her cheeks like wildfire.

"Not that I always think of you. I just know that you love our cherry pies." She managed to stutter out.

"Thank you Isadora." He accepted the basket.

"Are you attending the party tonight?" The more she looked into his eyes the more flustered she got.

"Of course you attending," she threw her hands up in the air as if it was general knowledge.

"Maya is one of your best friends." The two stood there as the awkward silence not quite knowing what to say.

"Well enjoy the pie, I will see you tonight." Isadora curtsied.

"Goodbye Franklin."

"You know you can call me Farkle, Isadora." She nodded silently then rushed towards her bakery quickly leaving Farkle slightly confused.

* * *

Zay was in shock as he entered the grounds for the Lawrence mansion. It could rival that of his masters, but it was the oddest thing; he didn't see a soul. He made his way up the door and proceeded to knock. When the door didn't open immediately, he almost came to the conclusion that no one was home. He jumped when a moment later the door swung open to Lucas who smiled at him.

"Hello,"

"Hello Mister Lucas, I'm here to deliver this." He held out an invite to Maya's party, Lucas smiled.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to travel all that way, do you want something to drink?" Zay's eyes bugged out at the offer, did this guy know where he was? Zay slowly nodded where he was? Zay slowly nodded waiting for any kind of catch. Lucas backed up to let him into the house. Lucas observed his behavior as Zay entered the house.

"What's your name?" No one had ever asked him that question either.

"Zay, Mister Lucas." Lucas let out a small chuckle as he poured some cold water in a glass.

"You can just call me Lucas." The blonde said as he reached out the glass of water. Zay looked at it cautiously before receiving the glass. Lucas watched as Zay's eyes would dart to the food on the table then to the floor.

"I was just making some food; do you want some?" Zay was now convinced that this must be a trick. He shook his head no but then his stomach disagreed by letting out a growl. His eyes widened at the hot cakes and sausage before him. Lucas just grabbed another plate.

"Why are you being so nice and all?" Zay asked.

"Where I'm from we treat people like people." This was a new concept to Zay. There was a place out there where you could be free?

"Where's that?" He asked, still slightly skeptical.

"Indiana." Lucas replied. Zay finished the food quickly and thanked Lucas before he left. His belly was full and his strength rejuvenated.

* * *

The boy with curly brown locks and green eyes took in his target. He lifted the sling shot as the chicken wouldn't know what would hit it. He drew it back his finger feeling the texture of the small pebble.

"Gotcha in my sights." He released the pebble and earned a large squawk from a distress chicken. Auggie chased the creatures around firing like a solider. Mud and dirt coated his clothes, but how was that different from any other 10-year-old boy.

"Auggie." He stopped dead in his tracks when it came to his sister's voice. He rounded the corner to find his older sister with her hands on her hips.

"August Matthews, what are you doing covered in mud when the party is so soon! Didn't mother tell you to take a bath?" August smirked.

"I did, but then I wanted to play with my sling shot."

"Go clean up," She let go of his ear and pushed him inside. When Riley turned her attention elsewhere he drew back his last pebble and fired. It hit Rile y in the lower back, she yelped and whipped around as her eyes narrowed. The ten-year-old brother's eyes widen as he raced upstairs to avoid the wrath of his sister.

* * *

Josh nervously adjusted his attire, he could hear the people starting to arrive downstairs. Tonight had to be perfect. He only saw Maya briefly before she was preparing for the party. He was almost positive that at the sight of her in the blue dress he would be at a loss of words. He paced back and forth he needed to get his mind off tonight. He walked out of his room only to be greeted by Cory and Auggie.

"Father," he dipped his head in respect.

"Take August downstairs and start welcoming our guests." His father placed his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"After all, all of this will belong to you one day." Josh nodded understanding the responsibility he was given.

"Oh and make sure a sling shot doesn't make an appearance." Auggie's shoulder slouched more slightly embarrassed. Josh placed his hand on Auggie's back and guided him down the stairs firmly.

"Why do I have to even attend this party?" Auggie asked looking up at Josh.

"Because it's important," Josh chuckled.

"One day you'll be looking forward to these parties."

"I'd rather be out playing in the yard." Auggie grumbled. Josh ran his hand through the boy's hair in a playful fashion.

"You'll see." The second the brother's foot hit the base floor, he ran off leaving Josh alone despite his father's wishes. Josh greeted nearby guests as his eyes swept the room for his baby brother.

* * *

The room was filled with giggles as they continued to get ready.

"Do you think the whole town will be here?" Riley sat down on her bed as the maids just finished up with her hair. Maya clutched her stomach, which was making her queasy from lack of air.

' _Boy I hope not,'_ she felt like this party had been blown out of proportion. She felt like she couldn't breathe when they laced the corset. Her hair was twisted up in a bun towards the top of her head except two small strands that were curled by her face. She subconsciously played with the end of her sleeves remembering picking out this dress with Josh. She took a breath closing her eyes as she walked out from behind the screen. She heard Riley gasp and assumed that it was a good thing. She slowly opened her eyes as she neared a mirror and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Well don't you look prettier than a magnolia in May." Maya barely recognized herself. It was almost too much. Her mother's locket was the only piece of familiarity she had on.

"You look beautiful Maya," Riley fell in behind her to glance at herself in the mirror, her half up do laced with curls. Her deep purple dress fell just off her shoulders.

"My brother won't be able to take his eyes off you." Maya's eyes fell to the table as a silence was exchanged between the two.

"Or any guy for that matter," She added for good measure.

"I know one gentleman who won't be looking my way the whole evening." One eyebrow rose towards her best friend.

"Charlie?" Riley said flatly as she slightly crinkled her noise.

"Mr. Friar." Riley blushed softly as she tried to not get whisked away to lands of what-ifs.

"That is if he decides to attend."

"Trust me Riles, if Charlie hasn't chased him off yet, he will be here." The two smiled in unison.

"And you shall dance all night." Maya spun around in her dress as the bottom flared out. The thought halfway terrified her, first she couldn't hold a decent conversations and now she was expected to be able to be coordinated and dance?

"I have a gift for you, close your eyes." The blonde obeyed.

"Now open them," When she did she found Riley holding a black stallion figurine.

"It's pretty Riles." She took the horse figurine rearing up on its hind legs, and her fingers started running over the details.

"I saw it when we were in town the other day. It reminded me of your dream to go out west."

"Thanks Riley," The two hugged briefly and then there was a knock at the door. Topanga poked her head in.

"Ready?" Maya nodded; she was as ready as she would ever be.

* * *

Josh started to winder how long it took two ladies to prepare. It felt like he had been done on the main floor greeting and holding small talk for the longest time.

"You really go all out for these." He heard the voice of Lucas Friar.

"Thank you." Right at that moment Auggie ran by and Josh managed to catch him. Before he could scold August for running, there they were at the top of the staircase. Josh was sure that all the wind was knocked out of him in the best possible way, all eyes were on Maya.

* * *

 **RGT- End part 1. Part 2 is the party and I have plenty in store. Sorry to leave you in a little bit of suspense on the party, but review and tell me your thoughts anyway. Review, favorite, and follow! You readers are amazing!**


	4. Chapter 3 Two Worlds Collide Part 2

**RGT- Well I'm back. Guess Wednesdays aren't good days to update, either that or you guys didn't like the last chapter. Anyway, thanks to everyone who did review, favorite, follow, this chapter is for you. I adore this chapter, plus as an added bonus it basically contains almost all the ships, so you're welcome. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Maya wanted to run far away; she felt her breath shorten with all the eyes of the town on her. Her only comfort was that her best friend was standing beside her. Her blue pools connected to Josh's blue ones. She offered a small smile which he returned. Riley glanced at her best friend, and her happiness beamed and almost seemed to radiate off her. Her eyes glanced and immediately made contact with emerald eyes, she felt like her legs going weak, but there were only a few steps left, she didn't think that she would have a clumsy moment. Never-the-less she started to trip, but a hand caught her before she hit the ground. The hand in questioned belonged to a Lucas Friar. She straightened up quickly, not wanting him to know what kind of influence he had on her.

"Thank you," She said lowly, he nodded, understanding her gratitude. Maya joined Riley, Lucas and Josh after her decent down the stairs.

"Maybe you'll make a smooth entrance next year Riley," Josh lightly joked as Riley threw him a polite pointed look.

"This is some party," Lucas repeated as he took in the sight of the house.

"Anything for Maya," Josh replied almost too quickly. Riley rolled her eyes at how smitten her brother was.

"And as I recall, I was promised the first dance." He held out his hand.

"That you were." Maya took his hand and he whisked her onto the dance floor. Riley turned her focus back to Lucas.

"I didn't think you would come." Riley said trying to make small talk with the Northerner.

"I see you can speak now." He teased.

"I was starting to think I make you nervous." He tore his gaze away from her, so he didn't see her mouth drop at his implied comment.

"You sir, are mistaken." She scoffed as she shifted her weight away from him.

"You don't make me nervous." When she turned her head towards him, she found out that he had moved closer to her, and her breath involuntarily hitched, and just for a few seconds, it was just the two of them. Lucas's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Might I ask a question?"

"You may." She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why hold Maya this grand party? She's not part of your family."

"Maya has been a family friend for years. Josh was the one who suggested it after he found out that she wouldn't have much of a birthday. Especially with how important this year is for her."

"He is certainly smitten by the girl."

"It only takes seconds to notice, the way he looks at her…" Her voice trailed off as she searched the dance floor and landed on Josh and Maya dancing; they looked happy. When she turned her attention back to Lucas, his soft green eyes were on her. She might even dare to say it was a glimpse of how Josh looked at Maya. She opened her mouth to speak, but Farkle interrupted the moment.

"Riley, you look beautiful." The brunette turned to her second best friend.

"Thank you Farkle," She bowed her head greeting him.

"Who is your friend?" Riley opened up her mouth to correct him, but Lucas held out his hand to shake.

"Lucas Friar."

"I haven't seen you around."

"I'm from out of town." He answered.

"Well any friend of Riley is a friend of mine, I'm Farkle Minkus." The two shook hands and a friendship was born.

"But if you excuse us Farkle, I believe Ms. Riley agreed to a dance." He offered out his hand and at first Riley just stood there gapping at the thought of dancing. This is what she was concerned about the whole night. Lucas noticed her unease at the prospect of dancing.

"Don't you trust me?" A smirked appeared and Riley knew that he knew his effect on her.

"Unless I make you nervous," he teased. Riley now had her pride on the line, so she placed her hand in Lucas' with fearless courage as he led her onto the dance floor.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Josh said as he bowed at the beginning of their dance. Maya replied with a curtsey as she placed her hand in his. The music had already begun in the background **,** but Josh didn't take much notice. The two were smoothly gliding over the dance floor. Maya let out a chuckle as he spun her out.

"You've improved greatly," Josh smiled as he wasn't about to tell her that he spent hours practicing, and sworn Riley to secrecy.

"I aim to please." Their eyes connected and a light blush spread across her cheeks. She broke eye contact to glance around at all the people who came to celebrate her.

"Thank you Josh, for everything…I appreciate the dress, the party, and everything your family has done." Well I can't say I didn't have other motives." The blush deepened. She didn't know how to deal with Josh when he started acting like this.

"I want you to be happy Maya," She didn't like the softness in his voice paired with the vulnerability in his eyes. Maya wasn't ready to take that plunge yet. Even though she resigned her dream of going out west, that didn't mean she would resign herself to being a house wife just yet. Her eyes swiftly scanned the room for a change of topic. She saw Lucas escorting Riley to the dance floor.

"What do you think about the Northerner; Riley sure seemed to take a liking to him." Before he could reply, the song had ended, and they curtsied and bowed respectively. James approached Maya and held out his hand as he asked for a dance. Josh's hands curled into a fist as Maya agreed. He knew that this would happen tonight, Maya was beautiful. He looked towards the dance floor and decided he was torturing himself because she looked just as happy with her new dance partner as when she was dancing with him. Insecurity slipped in and he decided to take fate into his own hands.

* * *

Riley felt her heart rate increase as the new song started, it was a group dance, and she had to deal with losing her focus with those memorizing green eyes.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mr. Friar?" The two locked palms as the group began motion clockwise, and then reversed direction.

"I am taking a considerable amount of pleasure from the evening." The group of four broke up into pairs for a second. Their palms connected as they began their circle motion again.

"But none of it from the party." He finished his thought as his green pools bore into her brown ones. Riley felt electricity seem to run through his body into hers. Riley was convinced if the partners didn't switch soon she would make mistakes on the dance that she had memorized for three years now. She tried to mask the effect of his statement. Thankfully for her they went back to the group of four as she then broke up into pairs with Henry as Lucas was left with the last member of the group of the four.

Every time she dared to glance over his eyes were on her. Riley wasn't a fool he came from Indiana, so he must have intentions to go back. The last thing she wanted was to have her heart broken by the Northerner.

"So Mr. Friar, how long do you plan on gracing us with your presence?"

"I'm here as long as I need to," He answered simply.

"I'm sure some people must miss you at home, your parents, friends, and girls?" She threw the last one in for good measure, for all she knew he could already have a girl waiting for him at home. Lucas smiled catching on to what she was trying to do.

"I suppose she misses me." He paused for brief second as disappointment flashed over her face.

"As much as a mother could." He finished flashing her a smile. A comfortable silence fell between them; Lucas was the one to break it.

"Maya is lucky to have you as her best friend."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Our most intimate friend is not he to whom we show the worst, but the best of your nature." Riley was glad that the song ended, because she stopped dead in her tracks. He knew _Hawthorne_. He bowed and then headed off the dance floor. Riley proceeded to go after him, but ran into Charlie.

"I believe I was promised a dance." Riley's eyes flickered through the crowd for Lucas but came up empty. He turned her focus back to Charlie as he led her back on the dance floor. Her mind kept swirling from the mysterious Mr. Friar.

* * *

Maya's smile widened in delight when she saw her other best friend emerge from the crowd.

"Farkle! You came!" She exclaimed excitedly as she rushed to him.

"I wouldn't miss tonight for anything." There was a second their blue eyes connected, and he knew he was in trouble. He had come up with a scheme before arriving; he was going to tell her how he felt tonight, on the dance floor. His mind had gone over ever single possible ending to that conversation. He tried to block out the alternate endings that were not in his favor.

"Can you spare a dance for me tonight?" He motioned to the dance floor.

"How about right now?" Maya suggested and Farkle's eyes widened, he had no time to prepare. All the preplanned words flew out of his mind. He had to make a quick decision, and if she wanted to dance while enjoying her birthday, that's exactly what he was going to do.

The two made a way to the dance floor and the next song filled the room. Dancing with Farkle was different than dancing with Josh or James. Farkle was comfortable; she knew she could let her guard down.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked noticing that she was overwhelmed.

"It's not me." She answered truthfully

"Then why don't you leave? You deserve to have a good birthday." His mind flashed with images of the two of them sneaking off and spending the rest of Maya's birthday alone.

"I can't do that after all the hard work Josh has done."

"Josh?" His daydreams started to crack.

"Yes, he was the one who planned most of tonight. I just have to get used to it." Farkle opened his mouth to tell her his birthday gift; he found a wagon train that was heading out west soon, and he was willing to go with her. They would run away- her words finally caught up to his fantasy.

"Wait- why would you have to get used to it?"

"Well as I am now of proper marriage age, I have no doubt that Josh will ask for my hand any day now, and if he does I have no choice but to say yes." Heartbreak hit Farkle like a ton of bricks, and yet he managed to force a smile.

"But what about your dream Maya?" He asked desperately trying to hold onto some hope.

"I can't do that to my family. The west was a good dream, but in the end that was all it is." Farkle stopped dancing and the two stood there as everyone else around them kept dancing.

"Maya, don't ever give up on your dreams," She saw a glimmer in his eyes that she had never seen before and it surprised her.

"Farkle," Her voice was soft as she searched his eyes. The song finished leaving them in their own little world for mere seconds; the applause broke them out of their trance. Farkle bowed and walked away not being able to take any more cracks in his heart from the blue eyed girl.

* * *

Lucas let out a big sigh as he stepped outside, the cold wind feeling invigorating in contrast of the head of the home. Their house was truly beautiful, as you traveled up north some of the design and architecture was lost. He saw in the corner of his eyes someone who desperately wanted to be inside but would never belong. He snuck up behind him.

"Some party huh?" The other guy jumped, clearly not expecting anyone to catch him.

"Oh Mr. – Lucas." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I didn't"-

"No need to explain Zay, I know that look."

"Lucas I don't know what you're talking about."

"That look is always has to do with a girl." Zay's eyes widen giving it away.

"So there is a girl." Lucas chuckled.

"Just push it out of your mind Mr. Lucas. She don't even know I exist."

"What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

"Mr. Lucas"

"Do you like her Zay?"

"Yes, sir." He answered without hesitation.

"Then don't let anyone take that away from you." Zay was inspired; he almost believed that it could work out. Almost.

"Thanks Mr. Lucas." The blonde just flashed a smile.

"It's just Lucas."

* * *

Lucas wandered around the party attempting to great others, while some were friendly, others had out right ignored him. He sensed that it was Charlie's doing. His eyes skimmed the room for Riley. He hadn't quite figured her out yet. They had some moments where all his preconceptions of the South were wrong. It didn't help that she looked beautiful tonight. He could tell that she became nervous around him. The only thing he learned from his father was how to have a good poker face. His eyes lit up as they connected with Riley's figure, she was talking to Farkle. He gently pushed his way through the crowd to reach her. He wanted to spend more time with her and what better way than the dance floor. It wasn't till he reached earshot that he heard Farkle ask,

"Want to accompany me to the dance floor?" Riley hesitated for mere seconds looking around the room. He presumed that she was looking for someone, but he didn't know if that thought came from his head or his heart. She smiled and placed her hand in his. He escorted her to the dance floor with Lucas only feet behind the pair. He couldn't believe Farkle stole his moment. He heard a cough which belonged to the blonde haired blue eyed girl beside him.

"I saw everything; Farkle obviously beat you to the punch. I'm here so you don't look so pathetic." Her bluntness shocked him. When Lucas looked so confused, Maya whispered something under her breath something about a Huckleberry. She looked at him exasperated.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Her cheeky smile grew as she looked in his green eyes.

"Ms. Hart, would you care to dance?" Maya faked a shocked look on her face,

"Well Mr. Friar, I thought you would never ask."

* * *

"You are so graceful right now, are you sure you're Riley Matthews?" Farkle teased as he raised his eyebrow to cause Riley to laugh.

"You missed my grand entrance." She quipped back. A flash of concern went across his face.

"What happened?"

"It's fine Farkle, I almost fell but- someone caught me."

"Let me guess, Lucas?" The blush on her cheeks was his answer.

"Why is he in town?" Curiosity got the best of him. Riley shook her head.

"No one knows. All we know is his parents bought the Lawrence Mansion. That doesn't stop the town from spreading rumors and gossip though. "

"But you are far too smart to listen to any of that." He gently smiled which she returned.

"You're one of the sweetest guys I know, why hasn't a girl snatched you up?" Farkle couldn't help but let his eyes wander to Maya.

"Maybe I just haven't found the right one." Riley tried to match his gaze, but unlike her best friend, she overlooked Maya, and saw Isadora standing in the corner. Her gears in her mind started turning.

Now what got Riley in trouble for most of the time was her meddling. She meant well, it was just that most of the time things just never worked out the way she wanted them to. All she wanted to do was make people happy, how could that be wrong?

Riley knew that Isadora like Farkle, it seemed like the whole town exchanged looks when she would stopby his shop. But it made her curious because Farkle never looked her way; he hadn't mentioned anything to her about another interest. Riley knew that the two of them would work well together, and she was left with the task of setting them up.

Farkle's gaze brought her back to the party.

"What are you thinking?" He knew that face; it was Riley's scheming face. She simply smiled towards the blue eyed boy.

"Nothing. Farkle knew that something else was going on, but he dropped the matter for the rest of the night with full intention of revisiting this conversation.

* * *

But Lucas wasn't the only one to come across Zay that night. Zay was surprised when the blonde dreamgirl rounded the corner. Her pale skin seemed to gleam in the moonlight. She rested her back against the walls of the house and let out a massive sigh. Zay tried to not make a sound but as he was trying to sneak away, he stubbed his toe on a nearby crate. The noise startled Maya as she came face to face with Isaiah Zay Babineaux.

"What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the night air Miss." Maya opened her mouth to interrogate him further but her ears picked up the sounds of people approaching. Zay hear it too, and it would be bad for both parties involved if they were seen together.

"Hide" Maya hissed, but Zay couldn't bring himself to move. Maya rolled her eyes as she made her way behind the boxes and ducked. Not a second later, a man rounded the corner.

"Boy, what you doing?"

"Taking a walk," Zay replied. The old man grumbled something about it being too cold outside.

"You know the rules, head back to the barn."

"Yes Sir." Zay said not trying to stir up any more trouble for himself.

"You haven't happened to see a girl out here have you? Some one thought they saw the girl that they are throwing this party for go outside. "

"No sir," Zay said without a second thought. The man grumbled and headed back inside. Zay gave Maya the all clear sign, and she retreated from her hiding spot.

"Why did you hide for me?" Zay asked genuinely surprised.

"Because I didn't want you to get shot for being here first." Maya answered shortly, although inside she wondered the same question herself. She continued walking till Zay's voice stopped her.

"Not to overstep, but if it was a party for me, I wouldn't be out here. I would be in there where all the people are." Maya didn't know what processed her to come out here. In there was overwhelming expectations, and it was hard to breathe. Out here was fresh air, the stars laved the sky above and freedom.

"You're right, it's not your place. "She replied defensively. He held up his hands and apologized. The two stood there, Zay noticed her small frame was starting to shiver. He pulled the blanket from the top of the crate and wrapped her shoulders.

"Thank you," Her words made his heart skip a beat.

"Want to talk about it?" Maya bit her lip. Here she was ditching her own party, sitting outside, and considering the offer of a slave no less. She sat down on the crate and Zay followed.

Once she began all the words just flew out and she couldn't stop them. Every time she paused Zay nodded to show he was listening. Once everything was out on the table Maya felt like she could breathe again.

"I should get back, people will be wondering where I am, thank you for listening"-

"Zay," he answered. He smiled as she gave back his blanket and disappeared back into the party. Zay laid back on the crate over the moon, she knew that he existed now. Maybe Lucas's advice was worth the chance. He had some work to do.

* * *

Riley's hopefully eyes scanned the crowd looking for a certain green eyed northerner, although if prompted she would probably lie. Her heart was dropping when her search kept coming up empty.

"Ms Riley, someone left this for you," Vanessa, the kitchen helper handed the piece of paper to the girl. Riley's eyes studied the words on the paper. Lucas had apologized because he had to leave early, but he was requesting that they meet up at Lawrence manor tomorrow.

Riley clutched the paper close and nodded to dismiss Vanessa. He wanted to see her again.

She wandered upstairs when most of the guests had headed back to their homes. She found Maya hovering over by the vanity. Her fingers caressing the object that lay there.

"What's that?" Riley asked and Maya whipped around giving Riley a better glimpse of the object which turned out to be a flower crown.

"Ooohh, who's it from?" Riley smiled as she examined the craftsmanship, whoever it was from, they must of cared for her with all the effort that was put in. Maya just exchanged a smile glancing out the window back towards the barn.

"Just a…friend."

* * *

 **RGT- Well there you have it. :) Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review, favorite, follow. Possibly looking for a second beta to bounce ideas off of, if you're interested let me know.**


	5. Chapter 4 Santa Fe

**RGT- I'm back! Here with another chapter. I like this chapter a lot. Note there might be a couple typos through out, I'll go back and fix anything tomorrow. This chapter is dedicated to Erin and Frosty who I've enjoyed talking to them. If you just have any random questions for me, feel free to leave it in a review. Italics are a the journal entries (Which will be a growing part of this story from this chapter on). Lots of Rucas fluff in this chapter it warms my heart.**

* * *

Riley couldn't believe she was taking Lucas up on his offer. How much did she knew about him, he was from Indiana, he quoted Hawthorne, and his eyes made her melt wasn't that much information to proceed with a smart decision. But here she was standing in front of the Lawrence manor with no intention of going back to her home. The house was eerie in a strangely beautiful way; almost haunting. The manor hadn't been occupied since Riley's birth, and it was always a mystery to her. She knocked on the door and awaited to be greeted. After a bit she decided that perhaps no one was home, and her journey was in vain. She was just about to leave when the door swung open to emerald eyes and an enchanting smile.

"Hey."

"Hi." She replied.

"Hi." He said getting caught out in her eyes. He coughed which brought Riley's mind back to the present moment.

"Where is everyone? A home this big you must have staff." Lucas shook his head.

"A place this big and you don't have staff? How are you possibly going to get around to fixing everything?" The house had serious potential to be completely restored, but even if one person was dedicated to it, it would still take a considerable amount of time. Lucas grinned as he stared into Riley's eyes.

"Well I guess I'm here for as long as it takes." Riley's blush grew and her eyes fell to the floor. Even be that as it may, she could still feel Lucas's eyes on her.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and the two bolted around the home. Riley felt her heart leap up to her throat with excitement. She released laughter, Lucas took pride in causing the delight.

"Where are we going?" Their pace slowed at the edge of an orchard. He grinned at Riley, as he led her through the trees to a blanket paired with a book. Riley took notice that it was quotes from Waldo Emerson and smiled.

"What's this?"

"I want you to sit and close your eyes." Riley obeyed.

"Never lose an opportunity of seeing anything beautiful, for beauty is God's handwriting."

"Emerson." She stared up at his figure.

"How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." She offered a smile as he continued to read quotes.

"Flowers are a proud assertion that a ray of beauty"- He was so focused on reading that he didn't notice Riley standing up from her seat and grabbed the book straight out of his hands.

"Out values all the utilities of the world." She grinned as she finished the quote. She grinned a Cheshire grin towards Lucas who to some extend was surprised she took the book in the first place

"Once you make a decision"-

"The universe conspires to make it happen." He finished the line on memory. Riley's heart fluttered, he knew Hawthorne _and_ Emerson. In her dazed state, he took the opportunity to take the book back from her.

"Live in the sunshine, swim in the sea, drink the wild air." There was just something about his voice that made Riley was able to picture the words in vivid imagery.

The two started playing games of quoting different authors while trying to steal the book back and forth. The games and laughter came to an abrupt end when both stomachs' released noise signaling the need of food.

"There is food in the kitchen," Lucas offered and Riley nodded appreciating his offer. As the two walked back to the house Riley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It seemed like forever that she could be this comfortable and uncomfortable with a person at the same time, and that absolutely terrified her.

* * *

"Maya wake up." The blonde moaned as she she turned over trying to forget everything but the back of her eyelids.

"Maya," The voice of her mother became more persistent.

"Mother?" The sleepy girl asked.

"Maya Hart, you need to get up and get dressed right now." He mother was excited, way too much for the half awake girl.

"We have a visitor." The mother's eyes sparkled and left the room to let Maya prepared. Maya finally rolled out of bed and went about the task of getting dressed and her hair, when she was sure she was presentable to their visitor she joined her mother and father.

"Maya." She froze in an instant as her eyes jumped up to Josh's familiar blue ones. She noted that his mouth dropped slightly agape when he first saw her.

"Well Maya, aren't you going to greet this fine young gentleman?" Her mother prodded.

"Good morning Josh, care for any food or drink." He politely shook his head.

"No thank you." Maya went to fetch some biscuits that were probably as hard as rocks knowing her mother's baking skills.

"But I would like you to accompany me on a walk." Maya almost dropped her plate she was holding, but her heart was a different matter, it shattered into a thousand pieces. She knew that if she agreed they would talk, and by the end of the walk she would be engaged.

"I was going to check on the fields"- She tried to make an excuse, but her mother would have none of it.

"Maya," her mother's tone almost reminded her of scolding before Katy smiled at Josh then turned her attention back to Maya.

"The fields, surely you wouldn't make Mr. Matthews wait after all this time and after he traveled here." There was a certain edge to her words, you could pick up on it if you knew Katy. Maya curtsied towards Josh.

"I would be delighted to take a walk with you Mr. Matthews." Josh's smile faded ever so slightly. Since when didn't she call him Josh? He pushed the thought down as Maya joined him in their walk.

"Maya," He reached out to comfort her, but she stepped just outside of his reach.

"Josh, let's just continue please." She tried super had to not let him hear any cracks in her voice. He obliged, but never took his eyes off her.

"How was your morning?" He asked trying to clear whatever tension was between them.

"It was fine." She replied. The two began talking as Maya slowly started opening up to him. She thought after a couple minutes that Josh wouldn't bring up the idea of marriage, but life seemed to want to disappoint her.

"Maya, you know I want you to be happy right?" Maya nodded, of course he did, she knew he deeply cared for her.

"I do." She watched Josh let out a sigh of relief.

"Maya, as you know I'm in line to inherit the Matthew's manor since I'm the eldest." He started to fumble with his words as nervousness starting creeping up within him. Normally it would be cute, but she knew that somewhere in the next few statements he would ask her to be his wife, and that utterly terrified her.

"And I believe that I can make you happy, I've already asked your Dad's permission and he agreed to the marriage, but it would mean the world to me if you would agree to become my wife."

* * *

Riley was curious about the manor since she stepped on the grounds. Lucas told her that she could explore while he fixed some food for them. Her eyes gazed at all the memories frozen in time. Random pictures left hanging as if they had no value to looters over the years. A picture caught her eyes of a women who couldn't be older than she. Her raven hair was pulled back, but what captivated Riley was her blue eyes. They seem to dray Riley into her world, and she didn't even know the lady's name. She managed to tear her eyes away she noticed a book left out on the table. It was small and the pages were worn, she cracked it open. The pages were littered with beautiful handwriting. Riley was so engrossed with the book that she didn't hear Lucas approaching.

"Her name is Caroline." He said making Riley jump.

"Her?" Riley pointed towards the painting, Lucas nodded.

"And that," he motioned towards the book in her hands.

"Is her journal."

"How do you know?" She asked and watched a light tint spread across his skin.

"I read a couple pages," he confessed.

"It was up in the attic with some other items that were left carelessly behind."

"You dared to read into the interlocking of her mind?"

"She wrote it down for a reason. She would want her story to be shared so others don't befall the same fate she did." Riley's eyes widen and suddenly became fixated on the book.

"What happened to her?" She flanked back at the painting.

"You'll have to read it to find out." He teased, and motioned to the kitchen.

"Food is ready." He headed towards the kitchen leaving Riley behind. She clutched the book, she was about to place it back on the table, but her eyes met the blue ones of Caroline's. She looked so happy in the picture, Riley's mind race on what could have befallen her. She clutched the book back to her chest, she needed to know what happened to her. IF it was one thing that Riley Matthews couldn't resist; it was a good story.

* * *

Maya cringed when she heard her mother's shrill voice.

"Maya Penelope Hart." The vision of her mother storming towards her wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Maya, what were you thinking! When a gentleman such as Joshua Matthews proposes to a family such as ours, you do not ask for time to think about his offer." Maya shrunk back from her mother's rebuke.

"Mother"-

"No Maya, you listen to me. Our family is just holding on as it is due to your father's frequent trips tot the tavern. Josh could bring this family out of poverty."

"But I don't know if I love him." Maya shouted. She was suddenly surprised when there was suddenly a red mark on her cheek from the contact of her mother's hand.

"How could you be so selfish." Maya's hand flew to her cheek.

"Your father and I didn't love each other when we first got married," Katy's anger faded when she saw the fear in her daughter's eyes.

"Maya,"- She suddenly was at a loss of words as tears filled the young girl's eyes.

"I need some time." She brushed pass her mother and ran towards her safe haven, their field.

* * *

"You really didn't have to walk me back to town," The two walked on the worn path.

"I needed to head into town for supplies, so I don't mind accompanying you."

"Because if you think I can't protect myself traveling alone"-

"If there's anything I'm sure of Riley, it is that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself." A silence fell between the two. She managed to sneak a glance over at Lucas and then down to the journal that she hadn't put down since Lucas told her to read it. Lucas stole a moment to look at Riley, this time Riley caught his eye.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"What do you miss the most from Indiana?"

"Well Like most people my family and friends."

"Tell me about them."

"Well my Dad works in the textile mill, which leaves my mother to take care of the house. She is the nicest women you would ever meet. My best friend is John, and we get to go on adventures together."

"Like what?"

"Well once I skipped school and he and I went and explored an abandoned Mill. We were playing around and ending up causing some damage. My mom ended up catching us and boy did we get in trouble. John got the most earful though."

"Why is that?" Lucas let out a laugh.

"Well it's almost like he is part of the family despite his skin color, but it was still his idea." Riley's feet stopped as she tilted her head to the side.

"Your best friends is a negro?" She didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, it was the first time she's entertained the idea of having a friend with the opposite skin color.

"Is that a problem?" He asked arching his eyebrows. Riley shook her head causing Lucas's lips to turn upwards. Another comfortable silence settled between them. Their eyes locked and both worlds seem to stop only for a moment.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" He parroted as her heart skipped a beat.

"I-I don't know, like you're looking at me like the first time you met me."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Matthews." Internally Riley felt cracks to start to form in her heart. She didn't even know how she felt for the Northerner, but surely with the moments they share, this couldn't be a one sided affair of the heart. She quickened her pace with the intention of leaving him behind. She would have succeeded if sit wasn't for fate and a tree root that Riley didn't happen to see. She tripped and for the second time in a twenty-four-hour period, she fully expected to hit the ground, but a pair of arms pulled her upright. It wasn't till then that Riley realized exactly how close they were. Her hand naturally fell onto his chest and their faces were close enough that their hot breaths mingled.

"Do you fall this often when I'm not around?" Lucas's voice brought her out of the trance. Embarrassment spread her cheeks.

"Why are you so nervous around me?"

"I-I'm not." She managed to stutter as she jumped away from his figure. Her lies were growing more obvious the more time she spent with him so avoidance was her only option.

"Let's keep moving, town is only a couple minutes further." Lucas ran his hand through his hair as his eyes were set on the retreating figure. If he had anymore encounters with Riley like they just had, he wasn't sure how he would exactly respond.

* * *

It wasn't until she saw the sight of the field that Maya felt like she could breathe. In this field she could just be her, no expectations or judgments from the outside world. She knew that Josh would propose, but the more she thought about it the more her very insides were begging her not to. Why would she only take what she was given? She knew if she went against her own wishes she would just be living in a fancy jail. As nice as Josh was, he would expect her to act like a proper young women conducting the household. After all he had big shoes to fill with his father, so he would have no choice but have her follow suit.

But out west; in Santa Fe, she could be free. No one would know of her and she would get a fresh start. Where the beauty of the moon would only be overshadowed by the sunrises and sunsets. Pinks, oranges, and yellows would be spread across the sky as if God himself put them there. She couldn't place it but her dreams felt like they could become true if she ran away from this life. She could farm the land; she already did that. Where did it say that she had to live and die here? She needed space, fresh air, and freedom. Not somewhere where she couldn't imagine her future.

Maya collapsed on the ground as her hand reached for the surrounding flowers. It wasn't till then that all the doubts flooded in.

What about Farkle or Riley or even her parents? She felt her heart sink. Riley would eventually have Lucas, she had no doubt about that. Farkle, was the one encouraging her to follow this dream. Her parents…she decided she would rather not think about them at the moment.

She stood up with a smile on her face because in that moment it was clear what she needed to do.

* * *

"Today was enjoyable." Riley turned to Lucas, captured by those eyes again.

"Well you have good taste in authors." He replied.

"Are you sure you can manage your way back to your home?" He knew how she would answer, but he hoped she would surprise him so they could spend more time together.

"I can take care of myself Lucas," She gripped the book tighter.

"But thank you for the office." The two parted ways, Riley headed for home and Lucas towards town. Riley glanced back at Lucas, but he seemed determined to get to town. If she kept looking back a few seconds more she would have seen Lucas look back towards Riley, but she soon was out of sight.

He sighed and continued further into town when a man on a horse stopped him.

"Lucas Friar?" The man asked, Lucas slowly nodded. The mail carrier sensed his confusion and explained he was pointed out by some of the folks in town. He handed Lucas a note and then continued with his job. Lucas slowly opened the note. His gaze skimmed the note and he found his eyes widen with the words. When he tore his eyes away from the paper they landed on the medicine shop, he needed to talk to Farkle.

* * *

"Farkle, I need your help." Farkle looked up from his work."

"Afternoon Lucas, what can I do for you?"

"What is the best method to break a fever?"

"Calamus Root," Farkle replied without hesitation. It wasn't till then that he noticed the panic on his friend's face.

"Lucas, what's going"-

"I have to head back home." The doctor in training watched Lucas's face pale.

"But what about"- Both men knew Farkle's objection, but what about _Riley._

"I just have to take care of some things back home, this is of the utmost importance." He hesitated.

"Let Riley know that I shall return, I give my word."

Farkle nodded even though he didn't understand everything that was occurring. He didn't have much to go on for trusting Lucas. He met him only the other day, but he seemed like he was important to Riley, and that had to count for something.

"Just don't break your word." Farkle warned. In a flash Lucas was gone. Farkle let out a sigh, why was he always placed in the middle. Despite Lucas having an important reason, he knew that Riley wouldn't take the news well.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly as Riley's mind mulled over the events of the past couple days. Mr. Friar seemed to be an ever growing mystery to her. Sometimes he pulled away from her, other times like today when he caught her she would swear that his eyes flickered down to her lips. Riley pushed the thoughts out of her head, she settled down in her bed and her eyes caught sight of the journal sitting on the vanity table. It was almost calling her name, Riley had to give in. The book seemed different when she picked it up. She let her fingers run over the pages for they were worn with love. Caroline must have reminded herself of the past often. She turned to the beginning page and began to read.

 _I find myself privilege to be able to be able to write in this book, for not many are able because of their background. I feel like there is an ache that I have yet to realize in my life. I go about minding my tasks at hand and my manners. To my dismay, my status has brought many suitors, but for the moment I wish not to swell on such things. These men simply view me as an object to be won and the wealth that comes with me. Writing seems to be my only release for this moment in time. I dread the idea of my 16_ _th_ _birthday approaching, mother and father will demand a big party, while I prefer the quietness of a study. I guess that is the price of being an only child, my loneliness is mine to bear._

 _What I wish more than anything is to find a true friend. Someone who I can show adventures and secrets with._

Riley's eyes started to droop despite her protest, but sleep claimed her body for the night.

* * *

"Riley," she vaguely heard the voice in her sleep state. She felt her body being rocked as her dream was slowly losing to reality.

"Riley," The brunette's eyes shot open when she became highly aware that she was not alone in her room. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Good you're awake." Her mind registered the voice to her best friend.

"Maya, what how did you get in?"

"The tree, it has a branch that's right outside your window, but that's not important."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye."

"Couldn't that wait till tomorrow Peaches?" Riley replied still groggy from waking up.

"No Riles, it couldn't. I won't be here tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" The electrifying blue eyes locked on to her own brown ones.

"I'm running away."

* * *

 **RGT- Hides from pitch forks or moldy fruit. Alright here's the deal: I know more people are reading this than reviewing, and I'm fine with that. I have a challenge for my readers. If I get my standard 8 reviews that I usually get (or less) I'll update the chapter next Thursday/Friday. If I get 9-12 reviews I'll update by Monday night/Tuesday morning, if I get 13+ reviews, then it will be updated by Sunday night. So it really just depends on how badly you want the next chapter, because it's mostly finished. Note: I will always post no matter how many reviews I get, I will never be that author. I just want to know more of your opinions. Also the next chapter will be dedicated to the person who gets the musical references in this chapter. It is one of my sister's favorite plays so I had to put it in there. (And I use it as one of my song inspirations for Maya specifically.)**


	6. Chapter 5 Mind vs Heart

**RGT- Did I mention that I have the best reviewers ever? Because I do. You guys blew me away with all your kind words. For all you Joshaya shippers, I was listening and this chapter is for you. For all you Rucas shippers, don't worry about the lack of Rucas, it shall return shortly. (and it will be worth it, I promise.) Italics are journal entries.**

 ** _Previously on Hanging Tree:_**

 ** _"I came to say goodbye."_**

 ** _"Couldn't that wait till tomorrow Peaches?" Riley replied still groggy from waking up._**

 ** _"No Riles, it couldn't. I won't be here tomorrow."_**

 ** _"What are you talking about?" The electrifying blue eyes locked on to her own brown ones._**

 ** _"I'm running away."_**

* * *

If Riley wasn't fully awake before, that was certainly was not the case now. She had so many thoughts running through her head and only one mouth to ask her questions.

"Why?"

"Riley," Maya tucked the brown hair behind Riley's ears sensing that she was scared of losing her best friend.

"I can't stay here Riles, you know that." Her voice begging for her best friend to see that.

"What started all of this?"

"Josh proposed today."

"Oh," Riley sat down on the bed trying to process everything. That would have explained his odd behavior during dinner. Sensing that this conversation had just begun, Maya joined her on the bed sitting next to her best friend.

"What was your answer?" Riley tilted her head to the side not taking her eyes off Maya.

"I told him that I needed some time to think."

"And now you're running away." Riley said slowly placing all the pieces together in the big picture.

"Why don't you want to become part of our family?" Maya picked up on the hurt in her best friend's voice.

"That's not it Riley."

"Then what could it possibly be?"

"Riley, I don't belong in this world." Riley's eyes fell to the ground. She couldn't deny it. Josh picking Maya to propose to was a little bit strange in the eyes of the whole town.

"Maya, you need a plan, have you even thought this out? You need supplies or you'll never make it, and I can't let my best friend die." Maya's head dropped to the ground feeling foolish. She wouldn't be able to even buy land out west, let alone, have the supplies to reach there.

"What do you suggest I do?" Maya trusted Riley with her life, she thought everything out, she would never be put in this predicament.

"Do you think it's possible that you could like Josh?"

"I don't know," Maya confessed.

"Then give my brother a chance, at least try to fit in this world, and if you are still unhappy…I'll help you plan running away." She couldn't believe she just offered that to Maya, but it was the only way she could think of to keep Maya from making a mistake.

"Promise?" Maya tilted her head to the side trying to read her best friend.

"Promise." Riley replied really hoping that Josh could turn this whole thing around. Maya stood up from the bed satisfied that Riley would make good on her deal.

"Go back to sleep Riley," she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Peaches," Her eyelids fluttered close at the image of Maya climbing out of the window.

* * *

"Morning Farkle." Farkle's lips twisted upward at the brunette's voice.

"Morning Riley."

"I brought you some muffins." She placed the basket on the table.

"Thank you," He looked up and noticed her tired state.

"Are you ok?"

"I had a long night, I had to deal with an issue with Maya."

"What?" Something happened with Maya? He needed to gather more information.

"We talked, and then she returned home."

"Well is she alright?" Riley's mind flashed to this morning when Maya showed up to spend some time with Josh; she smiled.

"Yes, she will be ok." Farkle's body seemed to relax from his best friend's answer. He couldn't ask Riley what they discussed so he made a mental note to ask the blonde later. Riley tried to shift the conversation away from her night with Maya.

"I got these muffins from Isadora's bakery. The blueberries muffins melt in your mouth. I was going to bring some here and then bring some to Lucas, I told him about these the other day." She brought the subject back to Isadora in attempts to try and put her plan into action. She still had her master scheme for Farkle's happiness if everything worked out, but when Farkle's face drained of color, she started to worry.

"Riley, I have to tell you something."

"What?" She knew he bore bad news if he was being this straightforward in that tone.

"You won't find Lucas at his house." Riley's eyebrows knit together.

"Where would he be?"

"Indiana, he said he had to go back home." Riley stopped listening to any words coming out of his mouth. No, he could be gone. He _promised._

"Riley?" Farkle hesitated.

"I got to go." She said quietly and quickly turned on her heels and left the shop. She decided that maybe if she ran fast enough her broken heart wouldn't catch up.

* * *

"Maya." His breath was shorter than intended, he wasn't expecting to see her in this soon.

"Good morning Josh." A silence fell in-between them; Maya was the first one to break the silence.

"I would be delighted if you would join me on a walk." He grinned at the blonde.

"Let me fetch my coat." He went inside for a minute or two before returning in his blue overcoat which Maya immediately notice that his eyes stood out even more against his dark hair. The two began walking, Josh leading the way.

"Did you mean it?" Maya asked catching him off guard.

"Mean what?"

"That you could make me happy." The two stopped and instant eye contact held her there.

"I do." Maya could swear that she felt her heart pitter patter, he seemed so genuine about it. They continued walking forward, Maya slowly letting down any guard she had up.

"Why me Josh? There are plenty of better off women with well-meaning families in town, and you chose me, Why?" He was the one who stopped and her blue eyes searched his. She didn't know what she was searching for, she only knew that she would know when she found it.

"That's what this is about?" His eyes widened before continuing.

"Maya, I don't care what everyone else thinks, you are beautiful and talented. I wouldn't hold a party for just anyone. I took dance lessons from Riley so you could have a perfect night Maya. It drove me crazy to see the other men dance with you. I have adored you for three years now, and I know on your 16th birthday that I wanted you to be my wife." He finished and Maya found herself speechless. There was a passion in his eyes for _her_. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"And because I love you, I'm willing to wait and give you time to think."

"I don't need time."

"What?" A smile grew on her lips from ear to ear.

"I don't need time to think, Yes Josh, I will marry you."

* * *

Riley needed somewhere quiet to think, so she sunk among the flowers in her favorite field. She couldn't believe that he left. She didn't believe Farkle, so she traveled to the Lawrence Manor. She knocked on the door desperately wanting to see those emerald eyes, but to avail. She even checked the barn but Lucas and his horse were gone, so she started her dejected walk back to her house. Her memories flashing images of their time together in her mind. She realized that even at her house she wouldn't be alone, since Josh and Maya would be there, so she detoured to the field instead. She wrapped her arms around her legs and just sat there. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see his face, she decided that she mind was just cruel, reminding her what she couldn't have. She needed to feel close to him as if her mind rejected the notion that he was truly gone. She dug through her horse's satchel and pulled out the journal. Water threatened to fall from her eyes as she hugged the book. It was the only thing that connected her to Lucas. She ran her fingers masterfully over the pages till she reached her last stopping point. Her eyes flickered over the words as she began to read.

 _It seems like the days have passed rather quickly the last week or so. I'm sure Mother would just say that is a sign of a happy productive household, however I'm not convinced. I am now 16 and of suggested marrying age and my mother has started to take full advantage of all the offers. She is convinced that she could just line up suitors and simply pick one and that I would be grateful with which ever one she deems worthy. What I would not give to go back to simple times where I do not have to dwell on these matters._

 _My party went perfectly. There was dancing, and food, and gentlemen from town. I felt like a princess, but throughout the night I had a feeling creep up inside me that I didn't belong with these people. Everything seemed to bleed into a fake reality. And none more fake than Robert Gardner, which unfortunately for myself is the man that my mother has hand chosen. I must remember to thank Annabelle again for saving me from dancing with him. Although I was saved tonight, I feel with my mother's meddling abilities, Mr. Gardner's efforts have just begun._

* * *

A couple days passed which seemed to drag on unfortunately for Riley's sake. Her heart seemed to crack even more everyday as her mind was slowly starting to process that maybe Lucas wouldn't come back. And although her head rationalize that she couldn't miss someone this much after such little time together, her heart disagreed. She found herself wandering down to the kitchen to find Vanessa kneading the dough. An imaged of Lucas's face and words flashed through her mind.

 _Is that a problem?_

Even though she was upset at him for leaving, that didn't mean that he couldn't be right about other matters.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Miss Riley." Vanessa greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Kneading the dough Miss Riley." Riley watched as she folded, stretched out and pounded the dough, it seemed easy enough.

"Can I try?" Hesitation flashed over her face.

"I don't think the Master would like it."

"He doesn't have to know." She grinned as she stood next to her.

"Show me," she urged. Vanessa went through the steps, and slowly taught Riley how to prepare the dough. Although she didn't voice it, Riley was actually enjoying cooking. She started asking Vanessa all sorts of questions about her family, what she liked best about the kitchen and stories that she knew, and Riley found that the more Vanessa talked, the more she felt drawn in. Her stories were so interesting; she couldn't help it. Riley put her dough down and turned to Vanessa.

"If you weren't a kitchen helper and could do anything, what would it be?"

"Oh I don't know Miss Riley; I don't belong in da world out there…" Vanessa's voice faded as well as her self-confidence. Riley continued kneading the dough as Vanessa's answer just sat in her heart.

"What do you have to do next?" She asked.

"Oh Miss Riley, you don't have to." She tried to protest.

"I want to." The two continued to bake for the better part of an hour laughing and exchanging stories. Riley's mind didn't dwell on Lucas at all over the hour, but she focused on learning this new skill.

"I've enjoyed this Vanessa, Thank you."

"I'm glad." Riley headed to the doorway with every intention of going up stairs and washing up. She turned back to Vanessa.

"Vanessa, could we do this again soon?" The women's face lite up as she smiled.

"As much as you like. "Satisfied with the answer, Riley retreated upstairs to get the flour out of her hair.

* * *

Maya approached the Matthew's manor, she had spent a considerable time over the last week between checking in with Riley, and seeing Josh. Maya wasn't watching where she was going with all the thoughts in her head; fate aligned for them to meet again. She ran head first into Zay. He smiled a small smile and nodded greeting her.

"Morning Zay," His eyes lit up when he heard his name, she remembered him.

"Miss Maya," A silence fell between the two as if neither of them knew where to begin. They hadn't talked since her birthday, and neither of them breathed a word about the time they spent together.

"You look good Miss Maya… Life been treatin' you kind?"

"It has," She kept her answers short because there were too many people around. In all actually she missed Zay. She could talk to him about any subject under the sun and he would listen intently. He made her feel important. She was hoping to see him before today, she had kept an eye out for him, but there were hundreds of slaves here, she couldn't expect to see him every time.

"Well you should go, people are expecting you." Zay clearly gave her a way out.

"I suppose I should." She replied as her eyes found the ground. She had to force herself to head back up to the house. She made a rash decision as if it was her way. She spun around quickly.

"Zay," she walked back towards the slave, she didn't know what possessed her to do so, she just needed to be able to see him again.

"Meet by the forest by the well-worn path in three days." She said lowly so others would not hear her. Then in an instant she was gone before Zay could even process what just happened. He did wear a smile on his face as he headed back to work. She remembered his name and she wanted to see him again; he was over the moon.

* * *

Farkle walked towards the Matthew's house with a purpose. It was killing him that he still didn't know what happened with Maya. The only information Riley would give away was something to do with Santa Fe; she didn't explain anything further. Had Maya decided to heard out West, could he possibly go with her? This town was too small for a woman such as Maya Hart. He had stopped by her house already to find out that she was not there. Maya's mother seemed overjoyed with the fact, but he filed it away under things to revisit at a later time. Right now he just knew that he needed to talk to Maya.

* * *

"Hello," Josh smiled at the blonde.

"Hello Mr. Matthews," She grinned at the blue eyed boy.

"Can we walk down to the pond?" She asked slipping her arm through his. The pond was becoming one of her favorite spots on the Matthew's manor. According to Josh, it was the spot in which his father proposed to his mother. Maya felt inspired to paint whenever she visited with the way the blues and greens melded together; from sky to water.

"Sure, but I want to do something first." They traveled outside and Josh bowed at her. Maya just laughed at his behavior.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to dance with you." Their eyes searched each other's.

"What?" She said still not understanding.

"Maya Hart, may I please have this dance?" He offered out his hand and she placed hers in his.

"But there's no music."

"The best dances don't need music. All they need is two people and nothing else." He twirled her out and brought her back to the start position.

"Why is that?" Maya said breathlessly.

"Because," Josh smiled.

"When you're with the person you love" His finger grazed the edge of Maya's cheek, and under her chin.

"Nothing else matters." They both leaned forward getting lost in each other's eyes until their eyes fluttered close as their lips connected. His lips were soft and warm but also gently. It was a shame because if they waited any amount of time more, Maya would have seen Farkle rounded the corner the second their lips connected.

* * *

Farkle wanted to be place but the Riley's manor at that point. His heart sank as he watched Maya kiss Josh. This went against all the information he had gathered. Maya had told him that she felt out of place at her party, this didn't make sense. He was telling his legs to move but they weren't cooperating. When he did manage to move he ran towards his field. Maya wouldn't dare to bring Josh to that field, that was the trio's spot.

They had agreed that when they first found the spot that it would be their safe haven, a place where no influence from the outside world could taint it.

He felt like a fool, of course Maya would pick Josh, it was the right thing to do for her family. What could he possibly offer Maya that Josh couldn't? Maybe he should just give up on his feelings for the blonde, after all hope was for suckers right?

* * *

The days had passed and Zay kept his world by sneaking away from his work to the designated meeting spot. If he was caught, he would most likely be whipped for sure. Maya was still nowhere to be seen and he was starting to wonder if he was played for a fool or if she simply forgot.

"You came," Maya's voice surprised him.

"Miss Maya, what"- She hushed him.

"Not here, further into the woods." She urged, so they ventured in to make sure they wouldn't be seen.

"Miss Maya, I don't understand."

"I like spending time with you. I feel like I can talk about anything with you." Zay was barely processing what was going on.

"I was hoping that we could spend more time together in secret." She cracked a smile in his direction.

"You know, like secret friends."

"But Miss Maya, how"-

"Let me worry about that." Maya knew that there had to be some perks to marrying into Josh's family.

"Friends?" She asked staring into his deep brown eyes. He looked skeptically at her, there was more risk to this than ever. If they were caught, serious harm would befall him. But on the other hand, this was Maya, the girl that he cared for. In the end his heart won out.

"Friends." He agreed which seemed to be enough of an answer for Maya. She quickly smiled towards him and started back to the to the house. He had no clue what Maya had up her sleeve, he could never figure out the constant mystery of Maya Hart. But if secret meetings with the blonde was what he got, he would take it in a heartbeat. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **RGT- Yeah for Joshaya, but I just feel terrible for Farkle. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a question for you Joshaya shippers, if I were to write a 3 shot would you read it, because I have a idea for a really touching Joshaya fic, just curious. (Don't worry Markle fans, I have plans for you too). I guess the only real question, Zay already asked. What could possibly go wrong? There might be a surprise for 1-2 reviewers, so don't forget to review. ;) Review, Follow, Fav. Once again, you guys are the best readers I could ask for.**

 **-RGT-**


	7. Chapter 6 To Woo a Lady

**RGT- I love you guys, did you know that? Your reviews make me smile. This chapter is dedicated to HurricanK13 for guessing the reference in Chapter 4. Hopefully this chapter is worth it.**

 **Italics are journal entries.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Caroline.**

* * *

"Riley, don't do this, "the blonde begged her best friend, she was making a terrible mistake. The brown haired girl ignored her warnings as she continued to check her appearance in the mirror.

"I need to move on Maya. He's been gone for two and a half weeks."

"But Farkle said"- The brunette did a one eighty, her own brown eyes matching level with the blue ones.

"I don't care, it's all just words. He hasn't even written, trust me Maya, he's moved on and probably forgotten all about me. So just let me move on."

"But Charlie? He's everything you swore that you would never entertain." Riley looked out the window just in time to see Charlie arriving. They were supposed to do the afternoon that she had planned before Lucas arrived in town. She was trying to convince herself that her feeling for the Northerner had faded away, but deep inside herself she knew that they still resided within her.

"Please Maya, I know what I'm doing she left Maya to go downstairs to greet her company for the afternoon. Maya drew back the curtains to spy on her best friend. As she watched them exchange greetings, she let out a sigh.

"No Riles, I don't think you do."

* * *

"Morning Frank-Farkle." Isadora found correcting herself as she walked into the medicine practice.

"Morning," He replied, half of his vigor gone from recent events with Maya, he wasn't in the mood to see much of anyone.

"You're throwing yourself into you work again. What's the matter?" Farkle didn't want to answer the question, so he didn't like her in the eye. He didn't want to face the subject of Maya, so soon.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" She watched as his body tensed up at her observation.

"Well my mother says that the best way to get over a heartbreak is good. I brought you some blueberry muffins, they"-

"Melt in your mouth." Farkle finished the very edges of his lips twisting upwards in a small smile.

"Exactly," she beamed. She handed him the basket full of muffins. Farkle's fingers ever so slightly grazed over Isadora's and she let out a small gasp. Farkle could have sworn that his stomach did a flip flop at the sound. He pushed the thoughts down as he accepted the basket. He had to admit that he felt the tiniest bit better the second his teeth sunk into the muffin. He closed his eyes as the flavors melded over his tongue.

"How do you get it to do that?" He asked finishing up the muffin.

"My mother says that's what happens when you make them with love." His eyes expanded and she realized exactly what could be implied. Pink spread across her cheeks.

"At least that's what I was told. Not that I love You-I mean not that I could never find you attractive"- Her words ran away with her mouth, Farkle noticed how her eyes lit up when she talked.

"I think I should go"- she finished lamely.

"You don't have to." He liked Isadora's company. When she was there, he found himself thinking of Maya less. And it's not like Riley was there currently offering to distract him from the blond.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sure," she took a seat as she started to watch him work.

"What are you working on?" She asked curiously, Farkle grinned.

"Well what I was trying to figure out was"- The world seemed to engulf them as the boy talked about his science and the girl just sat and listened intensely.

* * *

Everything was going perfectly, or that was what Riley had to keep telling herself, because every little thing Charlie did, her thought s drifted back to the blonde who had invaded her life for a week then disappeared. She started to fear that maybe Maya was right this was a terrible mistake.

"Are you alright?" Charlie noticed her drawn back behavior. She looked at his face her eyes met his green ones. They seemed duller in color compared to Lucas's. She lied to Mr. Gardner and mentally kicked herself for it later, since when could she not be honest? Charlie's brow's knitted together not exactly believing her, but he dropped the matter for the moment. The horses slowed as they neared his spot. He tied up the horses as Riley positioned herself on the blanket that was set up. Charlie opened his book of Hawthorne and started reciting. Riley's eyes were starting to play tricks on her, the image with Charlie kept flicking between him and Lucas. She started to reach out her hand to grab the book, but then realized the reader and she quickly pulled her hand at her side. She closed her eyes and her mind took over. The green eyes that had been haunting her dreams at night.

She saw his know it all smile as he began whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She noticed that his figure was slowly slipping away.

"No!" it was then that she realized three things, she was daydreaming with Lucas while with Charlie, Lucas was never there, due to Charlie's surprised look, she had said the word out loud. Charlie glance down at the book.

"I thought Hawthorne was your favorite, I knew I should have grabbed something else instead."

"No, it's fine Charlie, I just don't feel well." Charlie's face deflated at the idea of the shorten afternoon.

"Then we should take you home."

* * *

Riley had managed to convince Charlie to stop in town to pick up medicine.

"Farkle, quick, what subsides a stomach ache."

"Ginger" he replied, his eyes glance over her figure.

"You seem fine," he noted.

"I don't actually have a stomach ache, but I need Charlie to think I do." One of Farkle's eyebrows rose.

"Why does Charlie need to think you have a stomach ache?"

"Because I ended our afternoon early." Realization flashed over Farkle's face.

"Why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you end the afternoon early."

"That doesn't matter." Riley tried to sweep where the subject was going under the rug.

"It's him, isn't it?" It was almost as if he enjoyed poking a stick in the open wound.

"No," she tried to say as convincingly as possible.

"Riley."

"Farkle," she matched his warning tone. They had a stare down.

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's free if you tell Charlie the truth."

"Farkle, you know I can't do that." She was taken back at his suggestion.

"Isn't it worth it to be honest with yourself?" Riley knew he was right, but that meant she had to deal with her feelings, and she wasn't ready for that. So she did what any animal trapped in her corner would do, she snapped

"Farkle, Lucas is gone. He is not coming back; I've come to grips with that. Charlie is here and he likes me. You're not one to talk, you're pining over some girl when you can't see one that likes you right in front of your face?" Her voice grew louder as she became angrier.

"Who?" Farkle questioned.

"Isadora! How can you not see it? The whole town knows that she has liked you for a while"- Riley's words were stopped by the sound of glass shattering. Smackle emerged her face beet red.

"I'm sorry for the mess, I've got to go." She pushed past the two, tears forming in her eyes, all signs of anger exited Riley.

"Farkle, I didn't"- She felt her mouth grow dry, she didn't have any excuse Farkle went and grabbed the ginger and handed it to her.

"Enough damage has been done." His eyes drifted towards the windows then back to Riley a glimmer of something formed in his eyes.

"Farkle," she started to speak, guilt overwhelming her.

"Remember when I did this?" He surprised her once more as she fell backwards out of his shop. She wasn't expecting it, and fully expected to hit the ground. She closed her eyes but it never came. Arms had wrapped behind her back making sure that she stabilized. She slowly opened her eyes to face the set of brilliant green eyes. She had landed straight in the arms of the one Lucas Friar.

* * *

"Hi stranger," His voice rattled her bones. She realized that she was still in his arms in front of Charlie. She jumped out of Lucas's arms.

"You came back," Their eyes connected and it was just like the first day that met.

"I always keep my word." Charlie was the one to interrupt their moment.

"Did you get the medicine?" Charlie asked as Lucas's eyebrows furrowed.

"Medicine?" His eyes never left her.

"Yes Charlie."

"Why did you need medicine?"

"She became ill on our afternoon together." Charlie answer for Riley.

"Together?" Lucas parroted in slight disbelief. When did Riley hang out with Charlie. Everyone he had talked to assured him that her feelings weren't mutual. Riley's eyes searched for anything to look at besides him.

"Is that a problem Friar? "Lucas's fists tightened as Charlie's hand rested on the upper part of her shoulder blade.

"But I think we should return home; don't you think Riley?" Lucas couldn't do much but watch as Charlie started to guide her to the horse.

"Riley," She turned her head still dizzy from everything.

"Can we talk?" Charlie went to object, but Riley agreed.

"But"-

"I will only be a minute, I promise." Charlie didn't have much choice when she walked towards him. As she looked him in the eyes all the pain that she had bottled up over the last couple weeks threaten to spill over. How dare he shows up when she was just starting to get over him.

"Riley." His eyes searched hers for some clues to what was going on. He had expected a much different reaction from her, especially since he traveled almost all night so he could surprise her. He almost wished he didn't so he would miss her time with Charlie.

"I don't understand- What's happening. Did Farkle"-

"Farkle told me." She replied icily. She wasn't going to let him know how much time he consumed her thoughts on the what ifs. Lucas raised an eyebrow wondering what exactly Farkle had told her.

"Then why are you upset? You would have done the same thing if you were in my position. "His fingertips reached out and brushed her arm which made a shutter go down her back. With the vulnerability in his eyes, it was becoming harder and harder to stay mad at him. Everything about him was so intoxicating, drawing her in.

She needed to stay strong.

"I should probably go." She looked back at Charlie who was waiting impatiently.

"Don't go Riley." His green eyes bore into her.

"I must, it isn't polite to make someone wait, I feel like I waited long enough." She turned her back and returned to Charlie and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to return to help his family out while his mother was sick. His eyes shifted to Farkle's shop. He rushed over to see if he could shed some light on what just happened, but at this point he wasn't sure of anything. Riley glanced back as she got on the horse her head swirling to the point where she might actually become sick. She offered Charlie a forced smile, Lucas had disappeared out of view. She almost wondered if she was too harsh on him.

"Ready?" He asked, she nodded and the two continued silently back to Riley's house.

* * *

Riley excused herself when she got home and went straight up to her room. She was startled by Maya, sitting on her bed. Her blue eyes felt like she knew exactly what happened.

"What happened to Josh," Riley asked.

"I shooed him away, so how was it?" She asked and Riley slightly squirmed under her gaze.

"It was fine," but Maya wasn't convinced and called her bluff.

"Something happened." It was a statement and both of them knew it, Riley traveled over to the bed. The blonde sat and listened to the stories, Riley knew that she couldn't' keep anything from her. The afternoon with Charlie how she compared everything to her interactions with Lucas and everything that happened in Farkle's shop.

"And then," Riley sighed.

"I think I made a terrible mistake. I saw him Maya, he came back." Maya's eyes widen with the news, so the Northerner did keep her word.

"I fear I was awful to him, but I couldn't help it, all the emotions came flooding back and I couldn't help it." Her eyes found the floor as the blonde studied her best friend.

"You love him," She stated. Riley's eyes grew wide as she could not believe that Maya said that. She jumped up from the bed.

"No Maya, there is no way- I mean I just met him."

"He wooed your soul," Maya cooed. Riley threw a dirt look towards her.

"Doesn't matter, he left once, who is to say that he won't leave again once he's bored of me"

"Do you know why he left?" Their eyes connected and the more Riley thought about it. Her mind kept coming blank, she didn't know why he left.

"He left because his mother grew ill so he went back to help support his family." Riley's eyes widened as her face drained of color. That connected all the dots. She felt like the world's biggest jerk. She rested her head on Maya's shoulder.

"Peaches, I made a mistake." Maya offered her a sad smile.

"Everything will be ok, I promise."

* * *

Lucas didn't know what possessed him to go to the manor the next day. Maybe it had to do with a certain Maybe it had to do with a certain Maya Hart that stormed into his house interrupting his dinner and told him to. He would never admit it out loud, but she scared him a little bit. After she left he prayed for whoever should make Maya cross in the future. If Maya told him to come to the Matthews it must have been for a reason right? His stomach was in knots at the thoughts of seeing Riley again. Somehow in the time he was gone, Charlie was able to swoop in.

"Lucas!" He turned around and smiled at Zay who ran up to him.

"Glad you're back Mr. Lucas, she missed you, someone told me that she was cryin' at night." Lucas tried to show no reaction, but his eyes gave him away.

"Then Mr. Gardner started comin around. Vanessa said he came four times before Miss Riley agreed to go with him."

"Thanks Zay." Little did Zay know exactly how much he helped put his mind to ease.

"How is your girl issue going?" Even though Lucas had no clue who the girl was, even with the eluded to Maya, Zay was all smiles. His mind drifted to their agreement to be friends in the forest.

"I take that smile as the issue is resolved." Lucas joked bringing Zay's mind back from the clouds.

"Somethin like that." He smiled.

"Are you here to see Miss Riley?"

"I am," Lucas nodded.

"I know right where she is, she's in the kitchen. I'll take you to her." Confusion flashed over Lucas's face, he didn't know that Riley knew how to cook. As they neared the kitchen he could hear Riley and another women's voice. His eyes leered around the corner and his mouth dropped at the sight of Lucas and a kitchen helper preparing what he assumed would be dinner. Riley was covered in flour, but he never thought her more attractive. His lips tilted upward s at the thought that maybe not everything was a waste while he was away.

"How was your afternoon with Mr. Gardner yesterday?" Lucas knew that he shouldn't listen but part of him couldn't help it.

"I faked a stomach ache to come home early." Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"Now that Mr. Friar you told me about sounds like a keeper." His breath hitched awaiting Riley's answer.

"I suppose he does," Riley voice faded off thinking of how bad she treated him. Zay nudged Lucas and he lost his balance stumbling into the kitchen. Her brown eyes locked onto his green ones and she suddenly became super self-conscious.

"Hi," he said sheepishly as if he was caught stealing from the sweet shop.

"Lucas," Her hand flew up trying to salvage her hair.

"What are you doing here?" She wondered exactly how much he heard.

"Maya," he replied. He watched as she tried to undo the mess that was brought on by the kitchen.

"That's the Lucas you've been"-

"Not talking about," Riley interrupted trying to do damage control. Lucas just smiled his know it all smile.

"Uh Riley," He rubbed the back of his neck a habit that his adopted with their interactions.

"Can we talk a walk?"

"Yes, just let me change clothes," she headed to the door, but Lucas's voice stopped her.

"You don't have to, you look perfect." A blush spread across both sets of cheeks. Vanessa threw Lucas a smooth move look.

* * *

The two walked around the little pond that stood before the Matthew's house. At first they just enjoyed each other's company, but both of them knew that conversations needed to be held.

"I'm sorry." Flooded out of both of their mouths and then they laughed.

"I apologize for how I treated you so poorly in town, you don't deserve that. I didn't"-

"It's not your fault Riley." Riley captured his eyes as her nose twitched.

"It's not?" She asked.

"I should have told you myself that it might not have been so hard on you when I left." She grabbed his hand as their eyes interlocked.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Lucas didn't argue just enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his. They raced through the well-worn path and soon landed on the clearing overseeing the field.

"What is this place?"

"It's our safe haven. Maya, Farkle and found it a couple years ago. Most of the town doesn't know it exists. We can just be us here.

"It's beautiful." Out of the corner of his eye he snuck a peek at Riley. Where she turned her head he jolted his vision back to the field and the flowers.

"So you like me." He casually threw out in the conversation. Riley's blush deepened.

"Why-why would you say that?"

"You haven't let go of my hand since your house." He smirked and she dropped his hand as embarrassment took over. She needed to get the attention off her.

"How's your mom doing?"

"Much better, I stayed a couple extra days just to make sure."

"She sounds like a wonderful lady; it would be nice to meet her one day."

"I think she would like you." He picked a flower and handed it to her. He dwelled in her eyes.

"You know," she tore her eyes away.

"You never answered my question."

"What was your question?"

"Why you look at me like that?"

"You know why." Riley's blushed depended on his implied confession as her stomach did flips flops.

"Why do I make you nervous?" Their eyes connected and it seemed like his eyes drew her in. His hand tucked some hair behind her ear and his fingers ran down her jawline. The two leaned in as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Riley, you out here?!" Riley's shot open, no this couldn't be happening. Maya couldn't find out she brought him here of all places.

"You have to go," Slight panic in her voice.

"Riley," He started to protest.

"You have to trust me, now go!" She shoved him to the trees.

"Riley, there you are, I went to your house and you weren't there." Riley's gaze whipped back to where Lucas was standing and let out a sigh of relief to know he left just in time.

"Are you ok Riles, you look flustered." Riley's eyes drifted past her best friend to the forest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. "

 _As days pass I am wondering if I am to ever find my place in this world besides at the side of a man. Robert showed up with bluebells today, and as flattered as I was, I don't believe as my mother does that Robert is the right suitor. He is well bred and of a family of influence and it would be my family's honor if I married him. But I want happiness and love, and those are two qualities that I am convinced that Mr. Gardner could not provide._

 _The strangest thing happened today. I was wandering around our grounds having some fresh air from the stiff air that dwells inside our house. I ran into a slave that works for my father, I never once cared to interaction of a slave, but he was there. The interaction was brief, I asked for his name, he answered Simon. There was just something so sad about the way he looked it was almost like it broke my heart. I feel like it is best to try and put this interaction behind me._

* * *

 **RGT- So what did you think? I love this chapter so hopefully you guys do. Congrats to the reviews that were chosen last chapter they got to shape the story in one way or another. What I would love to see is my favorite count increase. :) Also I have an instagram account ( . ) . :) So feel free to find me on there and follow me (I post previews of my chapters) I'm so excited for the next few episodes of GMW and it will only fuel me for. Review, favorite, follow. I'll try for a speedy update.**


	8. Chapter 7 The Art of Miscommunication

**A.N.- I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Sorry it took a little bit longer, I had writer's block really bad last week. I enjoy all of your reviews. :) You guys are good to me. Because I wanted to update this asap this is the unbeta version. Any typos will be fixed before tomorrow. Italics are journal entry.**

* * *

"He almost kissed me." Riley finally confessed as the two sat next to each other in the field. Riley mindlessly twirling the flower that Lucas had given her before she shooed him away. The color in her cheeks naturally deepened at the memory. Maya's eyes enlarged at the news but she never took her eyes off Riley.

"Almost?" She squeaked out. Her silence was an invitation for Riley to continue speaking. The memories flashed in her head as she remembered his eyes in detail up close and hearing her heart stop at the sound of Maya's voice.

"Yeah."

"What did he do wrong?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing," the brunette's voice held a defeated tone.

"Nothing?" There was a certain level of disbelief in Maya's voice.

" _You have to go," Slight panic in her voice._

" _Riley," He started to protest._

" _You have to trust me, now go!" She shoved him to the trees._

"No, I pushed him away."

A silence fell between the two girls. Maya sensed that there was more going on here then Riley was letting on. But the blonde dropped the subject for now knowing that Riley would come to her when she was ready.

"Josh and I decided to wed in June." The brunette's head whipped towards Maya in surprised. Even though June was a couple months away, Maya felt her throat constrict, she would have chosen a later date if Josh would have let her.

"Are you happy?" Her best friend asked tilting her head to the side, the almost kiss forgotten for the moment.

"Yes." She had no doubt that Josh had the potential to make her happy. He knew all the right things to say or do that would make any girl over the moon.

"Do you love him?" Maya wasn't ready for the follow up question. Riley noticed the extreme hesitation flash over her face. Maya deserved love, not just a happy life.

"I don't know." Maya finally said desperately trying to change the subject off her.

"The sun is starting to set; we must get back before dark. Food should be almost ready."

* * *

Riley watched Maya and Josh's behaviors all throughout dinner. Their interactions were brief and in her own opinion; emotionless. Surely this trend wouldn't continue through their marriage. Josh talked with their father while Riley's mind was anywhere else but the dinner conversation.

"Riley is this true?" Riley's attention snapped back to the table.

"What?" Pink spread on her cheeks.

"Josh says that he met a strapping young man by the name of Lucas Friar, have you met him?" Riley choked on the water she was drinking.

"Yeah Riles, he seems like such an eligible gentleman, have you had the pleasure of meeting him?" Riley couldn't get words out at first. She shot Maya a dirty look for fueling the fire.

"Yes I have." She managed to squeak out quietly. The image of his eyes were engrained in her mind. Cory's eyebrows furrowed at his daughters' reaction.

"He's important to you." Topanga placed her hand on Cory's for support. Riley's lack of answer was enough.

"I see." Riley couldn't tell his emotion in purely his voice.

"Well then I must meet him. You can invite the man to dinner." Maya smirked at Riley knowing that her best friend would now have to face whatever was between Lucas and her. Her eyes jumped to the window to catch a glimpse of Zay walking by, and she felt her heart stop for a second. She stood up quickly gathering everyone's attention.

"Thank you for your hospitality and the meal, but my mother is expecting me at home. Cory nodded dismissing her. Riley stood up excusing herself to chase after Maya. As Riley raced down the usual halls she was realizing that Maya was nowhere to be seen. She must have hurried, but why the rush? Surely meeting with her mother was trivial unless Maya was hiding something from her. There was no need for the secrecy of it. She wandered outside but there was still no sign of the blonde. If Riley had been swifter she would have seen the blonde and Zay slip behind the barn moments before.

* * *

Riley wasn't inside for more than a couple minutes before a hand grabbed her and pulled her to the side. Her eyes connected to a pair of blue orbs.

"Josh"-

"What's wrong with Maya?" It wasn't a question.

"I don't know." Riley was super aware of how out of the loop she was when it came to the blonde's life recently. She certainly wasn't going to tell him that Maya didn't love him. Josh's brows furrowed obviously confused to the lack of information.

"You don't?" Riley shook her head.

"Josh, what's going on?" He bit his lip as if he was almost debating telling her.

"She's been distant for the past couple weeks." Riley's eyes widened.

"She thinks that she can hide behind fake smiles, but I notice."

"Josh, I'm sorry." Since when hadn't she noticed this with her interactions with Maya.

"So Maya hasn't said anything to you?" He asked skeptically.

"No."

"Could you ask her?" Riley's heart rate sped up.

"What?"

"Could you talk to her?" Riley was in a dilemma. She knew that she could probably extract the information from her best friend, but what she wasn't sure of was her capability to relay the message back to him. But her brother looked so vulnerable asking for her help. She had to help people, it was what she did. She sighed as she agreed watching relief flash over his face followed by a charming smile.

"Thank you Riley, you are an extraordinary sister." He left Riley to the rest of her evening. As she watched him leave, her mind flashed to her conversation that she had with Maya earlier. The look on Maya's face said it all.

"You're wrong Joshua. "She sighed her eyes not leaving the spot where he disappeared.

"I'm not sure I am."

* * *

Maya closed the door to her house as quietly as possibly not to disturb her parents.

"Maya," the blonde's body stiffened at her mother's voice. She turned towards her mother who had a concern look on her face.

"Did you enjoy the Matthew's company?" She asked trying to make small talk with her daughter. They had been at odds since their fight. Maya had tried to spend most of her time away from her house and over at the Matthews.

"Yes," Maya tried to keep her answers short as possible. She headed to her room but the voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry." Their eyes connected. Maya's mother sighed as she continued.

"Maya, you know I just want you to be happy right?" Her fingers tucked a loose strand behind her ear. Maya's body was cold to her touch. Maya had heard that more in the last couple weeks than she wished to hear in her lifetime. All these people were claiming to want her happy, but unwilling to listen to what makes her happy. Her body language must have conveyed her disbelief.

"You don't have to marry him." Color drained from her face.

"What? But what about"-

"Your father and I will survive one way or another." Maya was in shock. She didn't know what had gotten into her mother, but she wasn't willing to go and second guess it. Maya wrapped her arms around her mother in a tight embrace. Her mother was slightly taken back, but touched all the same.

"Thank you." Maya said into her mother's ear as she pulled back.

"Good night mother." She said with a genuine smile on her face which her mother returned.

* * *

Riley was almost too excited, as she knocked on the Lawrence manor door. Her stomach had butterflies with her memories of the almost kiss. The door didn't open in his usual time, so her eyebrows knitted together in concern. She thought she would surprise him. Her ears picked up some grunting from around the side of the house. Curiosity took over as she ventured in that direction. She saw Lucas chopping wood.

"Lucas!" She shouted trying to get his attention. He grunted as he swung the ax chopping the wood in two. She moved closer taking in account the axe.

"Lucas," The wood split in tow. Riley started to sense that something was wrong.

"Lucas," Her voice was softer. Lucas whipped towards her sweat beads dripping down his toned body. His green eyes captivating her once more. She felt almost drawn to him, but he adverted his eyes.

"Riley." His voice was cold and distant. Riley's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I brought you some eggs, I thought I would surprise you."

"Well you succeeded."

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucas didn't answer.

"I thought"- Her voice faded not being able to bring herself to finish her sentence.

"My father wishes to invite you to dinner at the Matthew's manor tonight."

"I can't." His words made her heart drop.

"Well what about tomorrow?" Their eyes connected again.

"Unfortunately I must deny his request."

"Lucas." She reached out to touch his arm and she saw him flinch.

"Did I do something wrong?" She repeated.

"You better go Riley, wouldn't want anyone to see us together." Riley was speechless, she couldn't understand why he was treating her this way. She placed the basket full of eggs down on a nearby stump and curtsied. She rounded the corner so Lucas wouldn't be able to see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

Riley mindless let her feet wander the road as she was finding her way back home. Her mind was occupied on Lucas. She didn't know what had happened. She thought that they were on the same page, but after her experience with him today, it seemed like they were in completely different books. Now she would have to tell her father that Lucas could not come to dinner and who knew what that would bring about. She needed advice and support, and she knew the best place to get that would be from her two best friends.

She quickened her pace till she stood outside Farkle's apothecary. She swung open the door to be met with two sets of blue eyes. She smiled to her two best friends, the light in her life currently. The two immediately noticed her upset state.

"Riley?" Riley bit her lip to prevent tears.

"I'm a little confused Peaches." Maya left Farkle's side to approach her best friend.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain Northerner and the almost kiss?" Farkle's eyes widened to this piece of news. Maya gently stroked her hair.

"What happened Riley?"

"I went to his house this morning with some eggs to surprise him. He seemed distant, something was wrong, he wasn't him."

"Did he say anything out of the ordinary?" Riley's mind flashed back to their conversation.

" _You better go Riley, wouldn't want anyone to see us together."_

Everything was starting to click into place.

"What stopped the kiss?" Riley took a breath then came clean.

"You." She felt Maya's body stiffen.

"What?"

"I brought him to the field, I just wanted him to see it because it was important to me. He was leaning in to kiss me and then I heard your voice." Both Maya and Farkle faces were in shock.

"You said you pushed him away." Maya was in denial about her confession.

"I lied." She confessed as Maya turned her gaze.

Maya decided that the best course of action was to leave before any words that couldn't be taken back were said. She brushed past Riley and out the door. Farkle's gaze switched from Riley to the door Maya just left through.

"Farkle?" He sighed. He knew Riley would be fine, but Maya he wasn't so sure of. He needed to tame the fire now if Riley and Maya were about to get back to a place of trust.

"I'm sorry Riley." He flipped the shop sign to closed as he chased after Maya in attempts to calm her down.

* * *

Riley let the tears flow more freely as she felt her heart crack. First Lucas, now Maya, it was like the whole world was against her. Even though she had an idea of why Lucas might be upset, it was a theory at best, and she didn't know how she could fix it.

She left Farkle's shop and headed home but was distracted by sounds of crying by the bakery. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Isadora sitting on a barrel, crying.

"Isadora?" The girl glanced up at Riley trying her best to make it look like she wasn't crying.

"What do you want Riley? Haven't you done enough?"

"I'm sorry." Her words were genuine as she sat down next to the girl. A moment of silence was shared between them almost if Isadora was trying to figure out if she believed her. She tilted her head up to look at Riley's brown watery eyes.

"Did everyone really know? Was I that obvious?" A hint of a smile appeared.

"I think the real question is how could Farkle not see what he was missing." Isadora's silence encouraged Riley to continue.

"You're pretty, bright, and you make the best blueberry muffins in town." Isadora let out a small laugh releasing the tension.

"Isadora, I'm sorry if I would have known…I wouldn't have said anything. I was trying to get him over this mystery girl that he seems so down about that."

"She's a mystery to you too? It seems like Farkle outwitted us both."

"I suppose he has." Isadora's demeanor seemed to return to normal.

"Care to join me in the bakery this afternoon, my mother is going to show me the secret to her chocolate cake." Riley smiled at the invitation.

"It sounds wonderful." She replied. It would be the perfect distraction from the events that occurred today.

* * *

"Maya!" Farkle's voice just fueled her to move her feet faster. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now and that included Farkle. As fate would have it, she didn't get her wish as Farkle grabbed her hand and she spun to face his blue yes.

"How could she do this to me, to use?!" She hadn't mean to raise her voice at Farkle but he knew she was just upset.

"Riley didn't mean to." He said calmly. If Riley had known how much it would have hurt Maya, he was sure that she wouldn't have done so. Maya was never good with change.

"Then why did she lie? She's never lied to me before Farkle." It was a predicament He could see why she was upset, the two had been inseparable since they met and Lucas had come in and changed things.

"If I would have known how she really felt about our pact, I would have brought Josh there long ago." Farkle felt her words like a knife through his heart. She wanted to bring him there? His mind sped ahead of him to picture him going over the hill to meet with the sight of Josh kissing Maya among the flowers.

"What do we know about Lucas really anyway?"

"We know how he feels and that he's important to Riley." Maya scoffed in disbelief.

"Why aren't you upset about this Farkle? She lied to us, and broke our pact."

"Things change Maya." He treasured some of the memories of time when he got to enjoy the field with just Maya's company. It wasn't fair to Riley that Lucas wasn't there when they made the pact.

"You're defending her?" Maya said in disbelief. Farkle couldn't bring himself to answer yes. The wheels in Maya's head began to turn as assumptions were made.

"You like her, don't you?" His eyes widened at her accusation. He felt trapped. He could either go along with her accusation and have everything fall back into place because of Riley not reciprocating the feelings, or he could tell Maya the truth and face the consequences.

"Yes," he lied. _Coward._

 _I can't bring myself to write today. Please forgive my heartache. I shall explain when I can find my will to write again._

* * *

 **A.n.- Hides from the readers. Ok. So conflict brings better stuff I swear. Everything will be fixed or you can put moldy fruit in my socks. Please review. I want to know your thoughts. If you love this story, favorite or follow it, and if you like me as an author, stay tuned. I do have an Instagram and I put some spoilers on there. If you want my user name for that leave it in the review ( Or if you are coming from Instagram let me know :) ) The writers block seems to be over so the next chapter should be up quicker. Also planning on doing two Rucas one shots in the very near future.**


	9. Chapter 8 Clarity

**A.n. I decided to update a day early, but you guys don't mind do you. Before you start reading you should go and read sand1128's stuff. She is amazing. Like don't read my story yet, go read shattered princess and Girl Meets World 2.0 and review, like right now. Also this chapter is dedicated to her, just because I can. Enjoy the chapter. Italics are Journal entries.**

* * *

What did he do? Farkle mindlessly picking at the grass that laid at his feet. He pictured the conversation ending so differently. Instead he was a coward. He should have grabbed her by the face and kissed her, maybe by then she would have gotten the point. Instead she started to drill him with questions and Farkle dug himself deeper and deeper into his lie. It didn't take long and he ended up agreeing to tell Riley his feelings so she could choose between Lucas and him. He decided he would do anything for Maya Hart, but look what that got him into. He resolved the tension that Maya had for Riley. Maya agreed to talk with Riley, and Farkle assured that was as good of start as any.

Maya and him parted with Maya telling him that she had to take care of some things and rushing off. Farkle decided with the image of Maya and Josh ingrained in her mind, he felt ill enough to not return to work so he found himself his safe spot. It allowed him to think about life out here. He wished desperately to be able to get over the blonde, but somehow she always managed to linger back to his mind.

* * *

Lucas had just become decent after bathing when there was loud banging on his from door.

"What in the"- He wandered down the steps and opened the door to see a pissed off Maya Hart.

"You have no right to tug her heart around like that." She pushed past him into his home, Lucas felt like he was having Déjà vu from the first time Maya visited him.

"Excuse me?" He replied defensively.

"You almost kissed her and then next day you acted as if she wronged you in multiple ways. I might be mad at her, but no one treats her like that, not even you." She used her finger to poke his chest. Lucas's temper flared, how dare she come into his house and talk to him in such a way especially since he wasn't in the wrong.

"I don't have to hear this, especially from you." He opened the door for her to leave.

"Fine, let the Charlie Gardeners of the world have her, but you must know what she'll never be happy." Maya stood in the doorway the blue orbs meeting with his meadow ones.

"Because she was the happiest that I've ever seen her when she was with you." She turned and started to walk away, Lucas followed her.

"That's not how I saw it," he grabbed Maya's wrist and forced her to face him.

"Every time I get close; she pushes me away."

"Because she's scared."

"Of what?" He shouted.

"Of how much she likes you!" Maya shouted then realized she inadvertently betrayed her best friend's feelings. Lucas's body relaxed as both of their voices had all the passion ripped out.

"What?" He stood dumbfounded looking at the blonde girl.

"But at the field,"-

"It wasn't that she wanted me not to see you, but to see you **there**."

Maya started explaining the significance of the field to him and with the passing minutes everything was becoming clearer for him. He should have trusted her; she was only trying to keep the pack that was already made. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out now he could make it up to her.

"You know," Maya had on her scheming smile.

"I believe there was an invitation for you to join us for dinner tonight." Lucas half smiled.

"Are you sure that she'll want me there," Maya bit her lip unsure of exactly how to respond. But right now, all she knew was Riley and Lucas needed to sort this out.

"Of course Huckleberry." Maya reassured him.

* * *

Charlie straightened up as he stood up and offered his hand out to Mr. Matthews.

"Thank you for meeting with me again Sir." Mr. Matthews shook his hand with a smile.

"You're welcome Charlie. You give me a lot to think about."

"I just want her happy Sir." Cory nodded politely as he started to show the young master out. Charlie's eyes searched the outside for Riley.

"Has Riley gone to town for the day?" He asked hoping that he might catch a glimpse of the brunette beauty. Cory's lips pressed together in a thin line.

"You know Riley; she likes to go all over the place. She should be around somewhere." Charlie nodded towards him accepting his answer. He wished him a good day and headed towards where he left his horse. He slowed his pace as the wind picked up Riley's voice. He followed the sound as it grew louder and louder and he could process what she was saying.

"Try again," She urged.

"I don't know Miss Riley. I'm too old to learn how."

"Vanessa, you started to learn how to write last week, now how are you going to be able to read letters when you get them."

"Who would want to send me letters?"

"I would, I won't be here my whole life." She placed her hands on her knees glancing up at the sky completely unaware of the set of eyes watching them.

"You'll be with Mr. Lucas." Vanessa teased towards Riley as her eyes quickly fell. She was getting ahead of her daydreams. Lucas clearly did not want to even be near her, why encourage those daydreams.

"I don't know." She answered and put on her best fake smile.

"Come on, try again," She repeated. Charlie couldn't handle the sight any longer and removed himself from them unnoticed.

His brows furrowed as he tried to process what he just witnessed. Surely **his** Riley wouldn't be teaching a slave how to read and write, and if she was, it must not have been her idea. Teaching them those skills could be dangerous because then they could get falsehoods of where they belonged.

 **Friar.**

The slave had slipped his name, and there was no question that Lucas had affection towards Riley. He must have tricked her into this mindset of interacting with their kind was acceptable. He had to snap Riley out of this trance that she was put under around him.

Once Mr. Matthews considered what he offered everything within this situation would be fixed. He would take her away from this place and she reverted back to the Riley he knew.

 _His Riley._

One thing he knew for sure if he was ever to get letters addressed to Riley from Vanessa or Lucas Friar he was going to dispose of them properly.

* * *

Riley's ears perked up at the sound of familiar voices coming on property. She ended her lesson with Vanessa who in turn headed back to the kitchen to start preparing the food. Riley ran out to greet the two before remembering that they hadn't parted on the best of terms. She tried to stiffen up pretending that she was doing just fine for appearance sake.

"Riley."

"Peaches," Farkle shoved his shoulder into Maya moving her closer. The two eyes connected and they stood in front of each other not saying a word for a couple moments. Then without warning they latched onto each other in a hug.

"I'm sorry Peaches, I know I shouldn't have brought him there."

"It's my fault Riley, I didn't listen to your side." Farkle smiled at the sight of the two girls. Everything was right at that moment. They were Riley and Maya. Just how it should be. Maya grabbed Farkle into the hug, this one brief.

"I don't like it when we fight Peaches." Maya tucked a piece of hair behind Riley's ear.

"Me either."

"Promise me that we'll be open and honest with each other always." Maya nodded and threw a glance in Farkle's direction.

"Don't you agree Farkle?" She hinted to him. Farkle groaned internally, Maya was trying to play match maker right at this second? Everything had just gotten back to normal.

"It's beautiful out why don't you head down to the lake, and I'll catch up to you two later." Farkle was throwing Maya a look begging her not to. Riley agreed completely unaware of the silent conversation that was occurring between her two best friends.

"Aren't you joining us Maya?"

"Later, I have to see someone first."

"Don't take too long with my brother," Riley teased as Farkle stomach churned with the imagery. The two began walking towards the pond not noticing Maya slip off in the opposite direction of the house towards the barn and the path followed by Zay seconds later.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Zay looked around cautiously almost expecting people to jump out from the trees.

"Would you quit worrying?" Maya let out a laugh as she grabbed Zay's hand for the sole purpose to drag him down the hill into the valley. The high that Zay was feeling was matched when she let go.

"How did you find this place?"

"Riley and I found it one day when were were out exploring. It's been our place ever since. It's our escape from the world." Maya leaned her head on Zay's shoulder. She didn't know why, but over the last couple time hiding and sneaking around she had become comfortable with him. She could trust him. And now that Riley had shown Lucas this place, why couldn't it be their safe haven too. When everything could be dropped and it could be just them.

"It's almost an escape isn't it?" Maya said quietly. Zay felt her breathing pattern against him and it was soothing almost to the point he believed her.

"But it's a lie." He replied Maya's head whipped up as her blue eyes bore into his brown ones.

"It's an escape, but at the end of the day you always have to go home." She looked at him as his words sunk in. It was almost as if this place became her new Santa Fe. But he was right, at the end of the day she would always have to return to a world when she wasn't understood.

While she pondered Zay was playing with the flowers, he orchestrated another flower crown like the previous one only made out of daisies. Once completed he gently placed is on top of her head.

"It's beautiful Zay." Their eyes connected again this time Maya's stomach was in knots. Her eyes flickered down to his lips for just a second. Her mind's curiosity took over. What it might feel like to have his lips kiss her? How would it feel in comparison to Josh's lips? She felt his face heat up as she scolded herself for letting her thought get that far. She cleared her throat as she tore her eyes away.

"We should probably get back; they'll be sending out a search party for me soon." She stood quickly to her feet avoiding eye contact. She took the daisy crown off her head and placed it on a tree branch.

"I can't take it back, they'll notice." Zay nodded understanding that she was trying to keep him safe. They walked back side by side away from their safe haven and headed back to a reality that stated that they couldn't be friends. Both secretly wishing that they could spend even ten minutes longer in their escape

* * *

The two started in the direction of the pond and Riley could tell that tension was high in the air around them, she couldn't understand why since they had just made up.

"Farkle?" He snapped back to reality when she said his name. He was thankful through, talking to her was better than the image of Josh kissing Maya on repeat.

"Are you ok?" She asked as Farkle smiled.

"Yes, just thinking." He replaced.

"I'm a great listener." She offered.

"It's about _her_." Riley's eyes grew wide but said nothing was he finally going to tell her who she was? Her curiosity ran away with her.

"What about her?"

"I want to tell her how I feel; but I think I might already be too late." Riley stopped in her tracks. Her inner romantic took over before she could stop it.

"So you're just going to give up? That doesn't sound like you."

" She's with a guy that could offer her far more than I could"

"You're supposed to fight for love Farkle. That's how it works. And if she doesn't realize how amazingly sweet you are then she doesn't deserve you." Farkle internally laughed at the irony of Riley talking about May in such a way. Riley's rant settled down as the two stood there.

"Do I know her?" She didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Yes." He honestly didn't know why he was telling her now of all times, Maya and Josh were set to wed in a couple months. What could possible come in between that? Riley stared guessing every maiden she knew that was the talk of the town. One by one Farkle's expression was stone cold.

"Well I'm running out of girls Farkle, our town isn't that big," she joked.

"The only other couple I know is Maya and Josh." Farkle's body betrayed him as he flinched. Riley's mouth dropped as her mind started swirling with questions.

"You like Maya? She's your mystery girl?" Farkle's lack of response was enough of an answer.

"How long?" She demanded.

"What?"

"How long have you liked Maya?"

"Since we found the field." He confessed.

"Three years? And you never told her? Farkle you need to tell her."

"Tell who what?" All conversation ceased as Maya and Josh strolled up arm in arm.

* * *

One would think that after all the time they spent together, he wouldn't get nervous, this time he knew he made a mistake not trusting her with the miscommunication that was had. He was just hoping that he wasn't too late to apologize. He knocked on the door and was let in by a servant they were going to check on the where about of Riley.

He smiled even though their interactions were little, he could tell Riley took after her mother.

"Those for Riley?" Topanga smiled at the gesture.

"Yes Mrs. Matthews." She accepted the flowers with intent of placing them in water.

"And who might you be?"

"Lucas Friar, Ma'am."

"Darling, have you seen my"- The third voice interrupted their conversation.

"Oh who is this?" He gestured towards Lucas.

"This is Lucas Friar, he brought Riley flowers."  
"I see," Cory continued to descend down the stairwell till he hit the base floor. They shook hands as gentleman do.

"Riley forgot to inform me that you were joining us for dinner." Lucas lips grew dry when he was at a loss of what to say.

"Never the less, you're welcome in our home Mr. Friar." Lucas's body relaxed at his words.

"Now where is my daughter, she seemed to have run off again."

"Maya and Josh were sent to fetch her." Cory smiled towards his wife.

"What would I do without you?"

* * *

Farkle and Riley knew that they had to act fast Maya didn't need to find out Farkle's feelings that way.

"Tell you that you were taking too long." Riley replied lamely.

"Oh." May's eyes flipped between Riley and Farkle wondering if he had told her. When they arrived it looked like they were having an intense conversation.

"We were set to call you for dinner."

The four began their short journey back to the house. Maya was walking with Riley forcing Farkle to mingle with his love's fiancé. As they neared the house Riley saw her father talking with someone. As they approached closer Riley recognized the figure and her breath hitched.

"What is it?"

"It's him." The brown and green orbs collided.

"What is he doing here?" Maya failed to answer, but a smile played her lips.

"Hi." He said not taking his eyes off her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi." His eyes sparkled. Cory smiled watching the exchange. He invited everyone inside to give the two some privacy. Not that the two were aware, they were in their own little world.

"You came, but I thought"-

"Riley, I'm sorry I should have trusted you." He handed her a flower that he had taken from the bouquet he brought earlier.

"I was hoping that there was still a spot left at the table for me. Your Dad mentioned you making some pies."

Why was this so easy to just pick up where she started with him. It was like yesterday was just a bad dream.

"Yeah, they're peach pies." Riley smiled at the memory of making them with Vanessa then it grew when her eyes darted back to the flower that he gave her. They jumped up as their eyes met once again.

"And you're welcome to join us." As the two walked back to the house there was nothing that could bring Lucas to tear his eyes away from Riley.

 _I don't know why I feel like I must apologize from the other day. My personal horse that I've grown attached to over the years passed away, and it affected me harder than I thought it would. I didn't come out of my room for two days. Once I did emerge everyone seemed to swarm to me when I still was not prepared to talk about it. I suddenly found little gifts left in my room while I found would bring a smile to my face each time I received them. Due to the nature of the gifts I know that it could not possibly be Robert. His gifts would be much more formal and flashy. He doesn't appreciate the little things in life. It seems that I have a secret admirer, now I just need to figure out who is making my soul smile._

* * *

 **A.N. _How was it? Everything is real now. The cute Rucas scene at the end was added in but I like it. Just for fun review with who you want Maya to end up with? (Josh, Farkle, Zay). It will become clear over the next couple chapters who she ends up with. There is a huge plot twist coming up too. Review, Favorite, Follow. It warms my heart. For those of you who want my Instagram it is hiheyhowdyhi with periods in between each word. I give sneak peeks and do contests so you should follow me._**


	10. Chapter 9 Cracks in My Heart

**A.n.- First off, 15 reviews? I am truly floored. I have gained so much support both on here and Instagram and it fills my heart with joy and reminds me why I do this. Hopefully this chapter will live up to the hype.**

* * *

Riley woke up early the next morning excited as she prepared herself to get start on her chores for the day. Her mind kept replaying the memories of last night. Farkle looking down at his plate every time Josh hand brushed Maya or the compliments he would give her. It seemed so obvious now that she pondered why she hadn't noticed it before. She was sure that Maya didn't know how her behavior was effecting Farkle.

And then there was Lucas. She closed her eyes and instantly saw his emerald eyes, a smile found its way to her lips as the memories flooded through her mind. The secret glances that were shared, the way his hand lingered whenever it was near her own. They even got adventurous enough that her hand slipped into his underneath the table. He glanced at her then his eyes followed their arms to confirm what he was feeling. His lips broke out into the biggest smile that she had ever seen. It caused her heart to flip flop and she started to wonder if he knew the effect that he had on her. But then his eyes would softly land on her and she would go with him anywhere as long as he looked at her like that. It was a dangerous position to be in, to be ready to jump in with both feet, and it terrified her.

Topanga peeked her head into Riley's room snapping her back to reality.

"Morning Riley, she sat down on the bed next to her daughter.

"That Lucas was charming wasn't he?" A blush spread across her cheeks at her mother's forwardness.

"I suppose he is."

"I didn't recognize his accent."

"He's from Indiana," she explained.

"He's fixing up the Lawrence manor." Topanga's brows furrowed with concern.

"I see." Riley's smile faltered.

"What?"

"What happens after he is finished?" Riley found herself biting her lip. He had assured her that the work would take a while. Would he stay down here with her? Would they look to sell? While drowning in her thoughts she missed her father joining his wife.

"Riley, it's nice that you two have a connection, but you can't live in what-ifs."

"Riley, we have something to tell you." He knew that tone, they were trying to ease her into news that they knew she wouldn't agree with.

"Darling, Charlie made an offer." Riley felt her breath being sucked out of her lungs.

"What?"

"He made an offer for your hand Riley." Her eyes fell to the ground

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would think about it." He shook his head.

"I don't have a reason to say no Riley, do you?" Her heart settled in her stomach. Her first thought was Lucas, but her mother had a point, she couldn't live with a maybe.

"How long before you have to give Mr. Gardner an answer?" Her voice was purely transactional.

"I can probably wait a couple days, why?" He stared curiously at his daughter.

"Just give me that time." Cory planted a kiss on the top of her forehead. He hoped that she knew what she was doing.

Riley managed to find her feet and exit her bedroom without crumbling to the floor. She didn't want to wed Charlie but unless someone else made an offer for her hand as well then there wasn't much that she could do. It would be a disgrace to her whole family because Charlie was an acceptable suitor.

* * *

Lucas's smile hadn't left since the previous night. Images replayed in his mind of after dinner where he had her all alone. He had asked her if he could visit her today and the widest grin appeared on her face as she agreed. He didn't know what it was about the girl, she made him want to be better. He stepped onto the Matthew's manor grounds with haste. He got to spend the day with a girl that he had grown quite fond of.

He first checks the kitchen because that was where he found her most of the time now. Vanessa's eyes sparkled at the site of Luca.

"Well good morning Mr. Friar," She started rolling out the dough for the day.

"Morning Vanessa, is Riley around?" He saw hesitation flash over her face and knew something was wrong.

"Where is she?"

"By the lake Mr. Lucas, I hope you can bring a smile to her face." He turned to go, but Vanessa's voice stopped him.

"Can you also tell her that I'm good for my lessons later today?" He smiled then nodded and headed straight to the lake. Something was wrong with Riley and he intended on finding out what.

* * *

Riley's eyes skimmed the book she was reading in front of her. It was the only thing that she could do to get her mind off her current predicament. She couldn't ask Lucas to settle down here, away from his family and friends. Her ears perked when they heard some movement, but she dismissed it thinking it was an animal.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when reading Hawthorn?" His husky breath tickled the outside of her ear as Riley's lips grew upwards in a bashful smile at the familiar voice.

"Yes, but this is Emerson." She corrected coyly as she turned to meet Lucas.

"My mistake." His eyes explored hers. He must have been able to hear her hear t beat she determined, because it was beating far too loud and it was all she could hear.

"What do you have planned?"

"Read with me." She sat down on the blanket, he chuckled and followed.

"One of my favorite things to do." Although their body's started out separate, amongst the reading their hands inched closer and closer together till the tops of their fingers interlaced together. Riley smiled, but kept on reading. Eventually she found her body resting on his shoulder for support. They just felt so natural together, she felt the breath going and coming into his body and it relaxed her.

"Riley." A shiver went down her spin, how did he have this effect on her.

She turned her head towards the Northerner and their eyes locked. They were closer than they were before his scent was intoxicating. She saw Lucas's eyes flicker down to her lips and her heart stopped. She took the plunge and pushed her lips against his as her eyes fluttered closed. His lips were soft and warm; inviting. Lucas's hand caressed her cheek taking control.

Suddenly thought of Charlie and her conversation with her parents were forefront in her mind. She pulled away as her hand flew up to her tingling lips. Lucas in his elated state was realizing that there was something wrong with Riley.

"Riley, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have done that." She stood up to put some distance between them.

"Oh," Lucas replied dejectedly. Riley turned towards him, he deserved to know the truth.

"I like you Lucas, more than I can say." She started babbling how it wasn't fair to him fueling his confusion.

"I don't understand Riley." He stood up but kept his distance.

"I like you enough to not force you to do what is necessary to be with me."

"Riley," He walked towards her.

"Charlie Gardner made an offer on my hand! And unless you"- His lips crashed on hers again this time with much more passion. Riley felt her knees go weak and if it wasn't for the tree behind her she was sure that they would give out. Her lips parted giving him more access, she never wanted to stop. When both parties needed air they separated. He rested his forehead on hers. Her mind was still swirling from the kiss.

"Lucas"- She didn't know what to say. How could she go to Charlie after that?

"Riley, I wasn't expecting to enjoy my time down here, and then you entered the picture. I think about you all the time and I don't think that will ever change. I know it's fast but if it is the only way to be with you, I'll make an offer to your father tomorrow night." Rile felt her heart stop. Lucas was willing to make an offer; they could be together. She had found someone who was able to woo her soul.

All her fear and doubt left her body for the moment. She gave him another tender kiss.

"Vanessa told me to tell you that she is free today for her lessons." Riley's lips tugged wider. She couldn't wait to tell Vanessa about recent events.

"Lesson?" He asked watching her reaction.

"I'm teaching Vanessa how to read and write." She grinned. Lucas's mouth dropped even more so, just when he thought she couldn't get more attractive, she found a way.

"Riley Matthews, I could kiss you."

"Mr. Friar!" Her hand rested on her heart in fake shock.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady? I am to be promised to man in the near future."

"Well that doesn't surprise me, you are one of the most eligible bachelorettes in town," he teased.

"Well if you want a kiss," She leaned in halfway, Lucas closed his eyes awaiting her lips.

"You're going to have to catch me." His eyes shot open as she took off running. He ran and chased her their laughter echoing throughout the property.

* * *

"Did you tell her yet?" Farkle cringed at Maya's voice. How could he love her and find her this frustrating all at once. Ever since she came in all she had been asking about was his conversation with Riley.

 _Coward._

Sometimes he wished that he could turn off his thoughts in his head, he suspected that it would make life easier. Couldn't she talk to Riley about this, isn't that what best friends do?

"Would you just drop it Maya?" His teeth grinded in his mouth. Maya noticed his hostile behavior which made her drop her persistent questions.

"You told her didn't you." This time there was a certain sadness in her voice.

"If you need some space to let your feelings settle, I'm sure she would understand."

If there was a God, Farkle decided that he hated him.

"No." Confusion mixed with her features as she looked over at him.

"It's ok Farkle, you're been pinning after Riley for a while. It's only natural to let these feelings go." If she kept talking Farkle knew that his secret would be in jeopardy, but he continued anyway.

"No," He repeated for a second time.

"No, what do you mean Farkle? You're not making any sense!"

"No I didn't tell Riley." He raised his voice. At least part of the truth was out.

"But if you don't tell her how will she know? Lucas"-

"Lucas is not a threat?"

"Then who is?"

"Josh!" Before Maya could process the words that were spoken. Farkle's lips were on her own. Farkle's lips were different that Josh's; more firm, but once Maya got over the shock of the kiss, she pulled away. Farkle was the first to speak.

"It's never been Riley, Maya. It's always been you. "Maya's hand jumped up to her lips, she was having trouble processing all of this. She shook her head back and forth. How could he do this to her? Her breaths started to shorten as she feared panic started to set in.

"I'm sorry," was all she managed to get out before turning and running out of his store. Luckily there was a chair nearby because Farkle's legs buckled under him. That was not how he wanted her to find out. He couldn't believe that he actually kissed her. His heart felt weighted and lifted at the same time. No matter what he did he couldn't destroy the image that was etched into his mind of Maya Hart in tears and knowing that he caused it.

* * *

"You haven't stopped smiling for the past couple weeks." Martin's words brought Zay back to reality and he started to work the fields again before he was caught slacking off.

"It's her isn't it?" Martin pressured.

"Every time I turn around you're sneaking off." Zay didn't respond, the less people who knew about Maya and his secret meet ups the better. He hadn't told Martin, although he assumed he figured it out when he was caught making gifts.

"Look," Martin said lowly so no one else would hear.

"Just be careful, their kind doesn't take kindly with us being too friendly with their daughters, especially when they are to become mistress of this house." They jumped apart from each other and acted busy toiling when John; the slave driver walked by.

"Babineaux!" Zay looked up at the Forman calling his name. He walked up not looking him in the eyes.

"Yes sir."

"You're wanted back at the house." Zay gulped, this either meant two things, he was in trouble, or he was dead because someone found out. He threw a look back at Martin and half smiled wondering if it would be the last time he would see one of his best friends.

He ventured towards the house and before he realized what was going on, one hand covered his mouth and the other was used to drag him into the barn. He whipped around to see the tear filled blue eyes that looked like the ocean would drown itself.

"Maya?" He asked confused. Maya broke down and wrapped her arms tightly around him in a hug.

* * *

"Farkle?" Isadora cautiously entered his shop with a basket of baked goods in her hands. The room was dimly lit but she could make out his dark figure. She had witnessed a crying Maya exit his shop and knew something was wrong.

"I brought you chocolate cake,' She offered but Farkle didn't answer as she placed it on his desk.

"Your mystery girl, it was Maya, wasn't it?" His eyes widened but didn't reply. Did everyone know? Come look at the fool Farkle who thought he stood a chance with Maya. Isadora tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I can see why. She's beautiful, kind, a wild spirit." Farkle's eyes dropped to his idle hands.

"Well that doesn't matter now."

"I see. Well I'm here if you wish to talk." She turned and headed to the door but his voice stooped her.

"Why do you like me?" Her stomach did a flip flop.

"What?"

"What do you like me?" This time his voice was vulnerable. She pulled a chair and sat down next to him.

"You're smart, driven, you can tell that you're really passionate, you care about your friends more than they know. You have this one fleck that is a lighter blue in your eyes." She trailed off as her eyes fell to the ground.

"You are a good guy Farkle, if she can't tell then she will be the one who misses out."

"Thanks Isadora." She saw the first hint of a smile since she entered the room. He took the piece of cake and took a small bite. The two sat there enjoying the silence between them.

"You're pretty amazing." His voice broke the silence.

"No, I'm just a baker."

"You bring me baked goods once a week even though you knew that I liked someone else. You taught Riley to bake even though what she put you through. You sit around and listen to me talk for hours about something that you don't care about." A light tint spread over her cheeks. His hand reached out and grabbed hers. The image of Maya starting to fade.

"Farkle, you're holding me hand." She pointed out and he chuckled in response.

"I know." She leaned her head on his shoulder and the two just sat there enjoying the company that the other provided.

* * *

"Maya, what happened?" Maya sat down on a nearby pile of hay.

"I'm sorry, I know it's dangerous for us to meet now, I just didn't know where else to go. I didn't want to interrupt Riley's time with Lucas, I couldn't possibly talk to Joshua about this and Farkle is the problem." She needed him to be there for her.

"Start at the beginning." Maya nodded and started delving into everything that happened between the two. Zay sat and listened patiently even though his own heart was dropping on the inside with every word. If Farkle didn't even stand a chance with her, what fueled his daydreams that she would give up everything that Josh had to offer. He had even less to offer than Farkle did. He listened till she was finished with her tale and their eyes connected.

"You need to talk to him Maya. He put his heart on the line and that is a very scary place."

"What if our friendship is ruined?" Zay smiled and boldly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The second his skin made contact Maya let out a small gasp. She felt electricity from his touch.

"You'll be alright Miss Maya. You and Mr. Minkus are friends, and will always will be. There are hundreds of reason to like you." He froze as Maya allowed shock to fill her body. Could he feel the electricity too? Zay could feel his palms starting to swat, she was never supposed to figure out his feelings for her. If she told anyone he would be shot on sight, no questions asked.

Maya sat there all the gifts, their talks, he was showing his feelings. Her eyes darted to his lips then to the floor. Her frustration was pent up, she was wondering if he was ever going to make a move.

"I should head back to the fields." He tried to excuse himself so they wouldn't explore this topic further.

"Zay." Her voice was so commanding which halfway terrified him. Her eyes bore into his.

"Kiss me." She demanded. Zay's mouth grew dry, he couldn't respond. Maya knew that if Zay did have feelings for her he would never show it unless he was given a push. But the thoughts of Zay kissing her had been on her mind the last couple days and she knew that if she experienced it they might go away. Zay's lack of response encouraged her further.

"I'm future mistress of this house am I not? And I am ordering you to kiss me." Whatever happened next became a blur, but their lips connected and Maya felt alive. She didn't know if it was because of Zay or the sneaking around was exhilarating. He cupped her face the feelings starting to take over. Both continued exploring each other's mouths till they heard the sound of a bucket dropping to the group. Maya's eyes jumped up to connect to the brown ones of Riley Matthews.

 _Last night I couldn't sleep, my mind clouded with thoughts of Robert, my beloved horse, and the small gifts left in my room. Before dawn I snuck out of the house, knowing that sleep wouldn't find me. I walked to the field and sat, watching the sun rise to greet a new day. Just as the orange was faded into blue, I heard noises behind the tree I was leaning against. As I looked around behind me, I saw a small package much like the ones I had found in my room previously. It was a small stone, reddish in color and shaped like a heart. I asked for whoever was leaving the gifts to make themselves know, I could not believe it when Simon stepped out in front of me._

* * *

 **A.n.-I know I have a lot of Joshaya readers reading and they'll be some Joshaya in the next chapter I promise. :) How will Riley react? If you have an instagram you should follow me. (user name in the last chapter) I give previews and do contests and such. I want to hear all of your opinions because I'm pretty sure I'm dead from all the Rucas feels and the Legacy promo, just saying. Review, Favorite, Follow. Fun question for the reviewers, how did you hear about my story, did you find it on your own, did you hear about it from Tumblr, Instagram, or a friend. :) I love hearing from you guys. Till next time.**

 **-RGT-**


	11. Chapter 10 Burning House

**A.n.- Two days early, would you look at that. I hope you guys are ready for this chapter because I wasn't while writing it. You'll see what I mean. We are half way point and there's only more to come. This chapter is dedicated to LittleBitNerdy or (Erin) because I forgot to mention that the journal entry in the last chapter was completely hers and I believe giving credit.**

 _ **Last time on Hanging tree: They broke instantly apart. Maya's eyes connected to the brown ones of Riley Matthews.**_

* * *

"Zay, get back to the field." Riley's stern voice shook both of them to the bone. This wasn't a usually side of Riley that Maya had seen. She was angry. Zay's legs couldn't move fast enough when Riley was sure he was out of earshot Riley whipped towards Maya.

"What were you thinking?" Riley used a hushed tone not to draw attention to their spat. Maya didn't reply and instead hung her head.

"Maya, why"-  
"I don't know." Maya snapped in irritation. She didn't know what possessed her to demand that he kiss her. Her curiosity ran wild beforehand and now if the day drams were ever to reoccur, she would have the sensation that was paired with it. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she wanted to feel it again. Josh loved her and cared for her, and she couldn't deny that he was just so…safe. Zay made her feel alive and adventurous and appealed to her wild side that she tried to tame for so long.

"How long?"

"We've been having secret meetings for a couple weeks, but this is the first time we kissed I promise!"

"If Josh"-

"You can't tell anyone!" Maya raised her voice in panic. If Riley breathed a word of this to anyone, Zay would die. And she couldn't bear to have her be the reason he did. She wasn't sure if she could take it.

"Why shouldn't I?" Riley replied defiantly and mostly fueled with anger. Maya muttered a response under her breath.

"What?"

"Because as you put it, he woos my soul!" Riley sat there all the anger evaporated from her body.

"But what about…" She hadn't realized that it was that serious. Her voice faded, but they both knew what they were going to say. But what about Josh? Maya bit her lip trying to figure out how she was going to respond.

"Charlie purposed to you right?" Riley nodded.

"But you want to be with Lucas. You should be about to decide to be with him no matter what everyone else thinks." Riley held her tongue with the announcement that Lucas was going to make an offer, it didn't seem like the right time to bring it up. Maya's eyes connected with Riley's.

"Josh is the perfect gentlemen Riley, and I would love to be part of your family, but Zay makes me feel something, and I can't just ignore that." She let out a sigh as she tried to read Riley's face.

"Does he make you happy Maya?" Riley's voice was void of any emotion and it kind of scared her. Maya thought about it for a minute before nodding. Another moment of silence was shared between the two. Riley couldn't force Maya to love Josh as much as she wanted to have Maya as a sister. She looked into the blue eyes of her best friend and did a half smile knowing that her best friend would be happy if she kept her secret even if it is a little longer.

"Alright I won't tell." Maya let out a sigh of relief before wrapping her arms tightly around her best friend. Riley believed that she heard a small thank you whispered into her ear.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." The blonde promised.

"Give my brother one last chance and if that doesn't work, I wish you the best." Maya nodded knowing that Josh deserved another chance, this whole time she was trying to run away from this life, that she never asked him if he would actually go out west with her.

"I promise."

* * *

"Isadora?" At the sound of his voice, she lifted her head from his shoulder. His blue eyes seemed to dance as he studied her face.

"I would like to purpose an experiment." Her heart seemed to beat faster.

"Yes." His words had peaked her interest. She found what he did fascinating and loved to observe him and now she got to take place in an experiment.

"Close your eyes." He instructed, she sat her hands in her lap and obeyed. Farkle let out a small sigh of nervousness as he continued. He slid her hair behind her ears and had his hand cup her cheek. He felt her quiver at his touch.

"Farkle?" She said softly before his lips engulfed hers. Her lips were soft and gently as her scent of chocolate and blueberries filled his nostrils. She in turn started kissing back encouraging him and wanting to pinch herself to see if this was a dream. When the two needed air he gently pulled away from the kiss.

Farkle sat there as his mind was racing, the image of Maya's face was slowly being etched out of his heart.

"What was your hypothesis?" She asked slightly light headed from the kiss.

"That I Franklin Minkus may like you Isadora Smackle," Her breath hitched as his blue eyes danced with hers.

"Farkle"-

"I've enjoyed our time together and think it's worth exploring whatever is here." Her hand slipped into hers as she had the biggest smile that he had seen.

Maya had made it very clear how she felt, so needed to start to move on. He enjoyed his time with the young baker and thought about the blonde less and less. His kiss with her was tender and loving and he started to wonder just how long she had liked him. His eyes glanced down at their intertwined hands and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't going anywhere he was a man of science after all. His hypothesis had only just begun.

* * *

After Riley assured her two more times that she wasn't going to spill Maya's secret, Maya felt safe enough to leave Riley's sight when Vanessa showed up for her lesson. Her eyes gaze around the Matthew's estate and all it could offer her. Her eyebrows knitted together at the sight of suitcases being loaded up on a coach by the front of the manor. She was even more surprised to find Josh by the coach directing them on where to put stuff.

"Josh!" His head whipped in her direction as a giant dopey grin greeted his lips.

"There you are Maya, I was told you were here, but no one could seem to find you." Maya was relieved in that instant that it was her best friend that found them and no one else. He placed his hand in the small of her back as his lips pressed to hers. Maya smiled into the kiss and parted her lips to give him better access to explore her mouth. They separated as his blue eyes bore into her own.

"With a kiss like that, if makes me sorry to go."

"Go?" Confusion laced her voice.

"I have to travel a couple towns over to do business with them. Father says it's my chance to prove I can run the household." Maya bit her lip, if Josh left then she would have more time alone and who knew where her feelings would go. She couldn't have that.

"Don't go." The words came flooding out of her mouth before she could stop them. Concern washed over his body.

"Are you alright?" Maya nodded as his hands cupped her face.

"I just don't want you to go. We could run away together. Go out West." Maybe if she put some distance between Zay and her the feelings would go away.

"Maya, out West? What's gotten into you? I won't be gone for more than three days and when I return we can talk about the wedding." Maya could feel her heart sinking. That was not the answer that she expected nor her heart yearned for.

"Josh, wait!" Her mouth gaped as she was trying to figure out what she was trying to say. She reached for her handkerchief and held it out to him.

"To remind you of me on your journey." Josh accepted the token and placed it in his front pocket coat with a small smile. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"I don't need it to remember you, but it will be over my heart always." She watched as he had it finished being loaded and then Josh kissed her one more time tenderly before climbing up.

"Goodbye Maya." The coach left the grounds leaving a trail of dust behind it.

"Goodbye Josh." She uttered, why did her goodbye feel more permeant.

* * *

Lucas crept around the barn poking his head in to watch Riley's interaction with Vanessa. She seemed so genuine in Vanessa's wellbeing. His lips couldn't form a bigger smile if he tried. The sunlight from the windows gave them an almost angelic flow as the two laughed and talked. Riley's eyes suddenly connected with his meadow ones and she did a small wave which he returned. She told Vanessa the next steps before raving out of the barn and into his arms. He greeted her with a tender kiss.

"Did you ask him?"

"He agreed to have me for dinner tomorrow eve." His hand ran through her hair that she almost never wore down.

"How did I get so lucky that God sent me you?" They rested their foreheads together.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Lucas's eyes swam in her as he brought her palm up to his lips. As his lips pressed to the inside of her hand, Riley felt her legs instantly weaken.

"I was going to put some more work into the house. I need somewhere that's suitable for you to live." Her heart was elated.

"Mrs. Riley Friar." She said as Lucas gave her a peck.

"I like the sound of that." He teased They gave each other one last kiss before Lucas headed in the direction of his horse. She let out a sigh She hated to see him go, but once he asked her father for her hand everything would fall into place. Lucas was able to take her mind off her best friend's issue. She just wished that Maya would fill Josh in on how she was feeling. Someone was bound to get burned.

* * *

The next day didn't come soon enough. Lucas headed into town for some much needed supplies for the house. He found out that he was more motivated than ever for the project in front of him. His mind wandered to even the extent of them diving up the house together. Riley offering him a glass of water before hanging the curtains. He smiled at the hopeful memory. His parents would be surprised because no girl managed to keep his interest up north so they sent him South and how would go visit them with a bride. Lucas was so caught up in his future planning that he walked straight into his competition Charlie Gardner.

"Mr. Friar, how long do you intent on drawing out the enviable of you returning where you belong up North?"

"Actually I decided to stay." Lucas figure out the kind of power that Charlie had and he knew the man had his eyes set on his Riley.

"Oh really?" Charlie's body stiffened. He was supposed to finish the house and then return up North.

"And whatever managed to make you reconsider?"

"You know why." Lucas wasn't liking the direction this was going in.

"Why that's a shame because in a manner of weeks she'll be where she belongs and away from your toxic beliefs." Lucas's fists balled up as his blood began to boil.

"You just can't stand the effect that I have on her can you Gardner? Riley changed all on her own."

"Now you listen here Friar, my father is the most influential person in the town, and if I want Riley, I'll get Riley. May the better man win." That did it. Lucas grabbed his shirt and raised his fist prepared to strike, but before he could punch an image of Riley flashed through his head preventing him from following through.

"No you listen Gardner. You're not going to get Riley." He growled lowly.

"She doesn't love you, she loves me, and when Mr. Matthews calls you in in two days' time it will be to reject your offer because tonight I'm making an offer of my own. We'll leave it up to Riley to decide." He released his shirt causing Charlie to stumble back a few steps.

"You can't treat me like this." Lucas resisted the urge to punch him in the face for a second time that day. Charlie adjusted himself and looked around to see if anyone had witnessed what occurred. His mind began racing as a thought occurred to him. He got an idea, one that he was convinced that his father would be proud of. He raced into a nearby store to gather his supplies.

He roamed the shelves up and down, when it came time to pay he slipped some extra money down on the counter. The man's eyes widened.

"Here's what I need you to do." Charlie told him all of his plan as the cashier slipped the extra money into his pocket.

"I think I can do that Mr. Gardner, that Mr. Friar has brought nothing but trouble to this towns, and now he's after Miss Riley?"

"The only way we can release her is getting rid of him for good." Charlie grabbed the items off the counter.

"Spread the word, we meet here tonight." When he was done with Lucas Friar he would have nothing left. It was all in Riley's honor he told himself, he was saving her from the vicious thinking.

* * *

Riley made herself readily available by the door to answer it when northerner arrived. She swung it open to reveal a cleaned up Lucas with two bouquets of flowers in his hands.

It had felt like days since she had seen him. He leaned in and stole a kiss from her lips.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hi," the ability to speak was stolen from them again, but their eyes did all the talking.

"These are for you." He handed her one set of flowers she gracefully accepted them as one brow rose.

"Who are the others for?"

"Your mother." She swatted his chest playfully.

"You sir are quite the charmer."

"Well you are worth it." He replied. The two disjointed hands when they drew closer to the dining room. Riley greeted her father with a kiss on his cheek. Cory nodded towards Lucas.

"Mr. Friar." Lucas nodded back out of respect as everyone settled into their chairs. About a third of the way into dinner the conversations began.

"So how does the restoration of the Lawrence manor, Riley told me your plans. That' s a huge task to take on. "

"It is." Riley placed her hand on his knee for support.

"But I say the end result is worth it." He finished.

"What do you plan on doing with it after you're done, stay or sell it."

"I decided to stay."

"What about your family, won't they miss you?"

"Cory." Topanga hissed at her husband, Lucas chuckled.

"My family wants me happy, and being down here makes me happy." Riley's blush deepened knowing he was talking about her.

"Are you planning on working the land and that's how you'll make your living?"

"That and my family has a trust fund in place that will go directly to me."

"I see."

"Mr. Matthews," the two men locked eyes.

"Your daughter makes me very happy and I'm assured she feels the same way, if it is alright with you I'd like to request a private audience with you after dinner." Cory smiled knowing where this was going. His little girl would be happy with a man who cared deeply for her.

"I'd like that Mr. Friar." The peace at the table was suddenly disturbed with shouting followed by a distressed Farkle running into the room.

"Farkle," Riley rose from her seat to give him support. He simply pointed to Lucas.

"You need to come now." Lucas's eyebrows knitted with concern.

"But Farkle." He hadn't been able to talk to Mr. Matthews yet.

"Something is wrong." Farkle gasped out. Lucas rose from his seat and flanked at Mr. Matthews who dismissed the. The three hurried as Riley prepared her horse.

"Riley"- Lucas protests.

"I'm coming with you." It was a statement to which he nodded as the three of them took off.

"Farkle what's going on?" She shouted over the galloping of her horse.

"The manor," was his reply. A frown found her lips, the manor, Lucas's place? In her gut she knew something was wrong. It wasn't till she arrived till she found out how much.

* * *

The ride seemed to take ages for Riley, but as they got closer and closer she knew something was terribly wrong. First it was the smell, it was normally wood scent which had been replaced with something she could only compare with the fire place after a log had burned out. Next was her surrounding as the air seemed a little thicker and harder for her to catch her breath.

Farkle veered them off the road and had them tie their horses to the trees out of sight. It was then that they saw it. Smoke and fire billowing out of the Lawrence manor. Riley clung to Luca's chest and sobbed quietly as he tried to comfort her. The building was too far gone to even attempt to save. He stroked Riley's hair. They had shared lots of memories at this house. When he read to her in the apple orchard, their first fight, among countless others. Lucas turned towards Farkle for an explanation.

"I overheard some of the townspeople talking and I heard them mention the manor, but I never though"- His voice trailed off in guilt as Lucas placed his hand on Farkle's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Farkle, you got us here as soon as you could," He had to act calm because he was the only one who could.

"Who would do this?" Riley asked through her tears. Lucas's body stiffened as his mind instantly jumped to his scruff with Charlie, but there was no way he would take it this far is there He now had no home, so even if Riley's dad were to agree to his offer, where would they go? Was Riley prepared to move up north?

Riley pulled away from him.

"Lucas, you need to run, you're not safe here."

"Riley"-

"What if you weren't at my house tonight? What if you were"- her voice faded.

"Riley"- He protested.

"I love you too much to let you die." Riley yelled. It was the first time she told him that.

They were at an impasse, she loved him too much to let him stay, and he loved her too much to go.

* * *

 **A.n. Hides. So you guys didn't respond to the fluff chapter nearly as well so this was the result. Be angry let me know in a review. Didn't see the plot twist coming? Leave that too. I thrive off your reviews like most authors. I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	12. Chapter 11 It's Black and White

**A.N.- Glad to see I won't get killed over the house. Wipes forehead. Now starts the real bit of the story. I love you all and the support you've given me. I worked extra hard so I could update this weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Italics are flash backs except for the end which is the journal entries that are back. This is unbeta-ed. I tried to catch any typos. I will go comb through it again tonight.**

 **Last Time on Hanging Tree: They were at an impasse, she loved him too much to let him stay, and he loved her too much to let her go.**

* * *

"Riley?" Cory stuck his head through the door. Riley glanced up at her father not wanting to see anyone from her family right now.

"There's someone here to see you." Riley's heart skipped a beat. It had been a week since the house. It seemed like months thought and even the smell of the fireplace made her ill. She rushed down the stair sand stopped dead in her tracks. Charlie stood at the bottom of the stairs, he flashed a smile as her heart sunk.

"Hello Darling." He kissed the top of her hand which she wanted to scrub clean later. She couldn't believe that she had to agree to his offer, but there was still hope.

" _Darling, he's showing up asking for an answer, I can't keep giving him excuses. I need to give him an answer," Cory protested._

" _But." Cory kissed the top of her head seeing how much she was struggling with this._

" _If Lucas shows within a week, I'll let you break it off with Charlie." Riley's eyes lit up with hope as she looked into her father's eyes. He didn't know how she had gained this much affection for a man he barely knew, all he did know was that they cared for each other deeply._

" _Alright," she agreed, because she knew Lucas, he would be back for her._

It had been 7 days since the beginning of the engagement. According to Farkle, Lucas should arrive any day now. She still had hope, because that was the one thing she couldn't afford to lose. Then she noticed that Charlie wasn't alone downstairs but was in company of two middle aged gentlemen.

"Who are these gentlemen?" She asked politely tilting her head to the side.

"Miss Matthews, we have a couple questions for you, is there a place that we can talk?" Riley gestured towards the sitting room.

"Riley, just answer their questions to the best of your knowledge, it will help them find Lucas." She didn't believe them for a second. She knew he wanted to find Lucas, but not to bring him home.

"Do you know where the location of Lucas Friar?"

" _What did you."- His voice trailed off being overtaken by the crackling of the massive fire. Riley's eyes fell to the ground as her cheeks heat up._

" _Lucas, you can't stay. I'll never be able to forgive myself if you- if something were to happen to you." Her hands seemed to match her voice shaky and wavering with every word._

" _But what about what I want?" He didn't want- no he couldn't leave her to face this alone. The light from the fire made the shadows dance across his face. His fingers traced her jaw line which caused an involuntary shiver to shoot down her spin, his finger just stopping under her chin and forced her gaze into his line of sight._

"No," she replied. Lucas had been smart and not told her, for more than just her getting questioned. He knew that otherwise she might have run off to try and find him by now. She missed his eyes, smile, and the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

"Miss Matthews."

"Hmm." Their words brought her back to reality instead of the daydreams with Lucas.

"He was here a week ago for dinner correct?"

"Yes, that's right." She folded her hands in her lap.

"Did you notice any peculiar behavior, was he acting nervous?"

" _What about what I want." He repeated in a much softer tone. Riley found herself caving. It would be so much easier for her to cave and have his arms wrap around her body in a blanket of safety. But if he did, he couldn't focus on protecting himself, she knew that she would had to let him go._

" _Lucas, this will never go away." She motioned between them. She closed her eyes to fight against the tears forming. She hated using the argument she was about to use, but she saw no other option to make him leave._

" _If you love me"- His eyes widened. "Then you have to leave." His thumbs brushed her tear stained cheeks as he rested his forehead against hers. Why did it seem like the universe was conspiring against them, just when everything had started to fall into place? Their breaths intermingle as he uttered the next words softly._

"What happened that night?"  
"He came over for dinner." Her mind flashed with images of Lucas capturing a kiss. She had to shake these daydreams off if she was going to push away all suspicion.

"And mid dinner, a young gentlemen came and talked with him, and then he left."

"Do you know who it was? Was he a negro?"

"No, he was someone that I've never seen before." She lied shaking her head back and forth. There was no need to get Farkle mixed up into this.

"Did he say anything before he left?"

" _I'll go." Riley's eyes shot open as they once against got lost in his emerald ones. Did he just half way confessed that he loved her too? She could see it in the way that he looked at her. Their lips collided as both feared it would be their last kiss for a while. He held her close. When they pulled apart he reached in his pocket and pulled out a necklace and handed it to her._

" _I was going to give this to you tonight, just under different circumstances. It was Caroline's and I was hoping you could wear it." Riley's eyes were flued to the necklace; it was a bird with its winds spread._

" _I'll wear it always." She promised as he connected the clasp around her neck._

"No," Her voice was emotionless, she knew otherwise her feelings would betray her.

"He said goodbye." She instinctive reached for the necklace latched around her neck. It was what reminded her of him every day.

"I wish I could be more help, but I don't know anything." A small smile got tucked underneath his lips knowing that he was safe, Charlie noticed though as his eyes glanced down at her necklace. She seemed rather attached to it, he noticed.

"Well if you do manage to recall anything from that night, please stop by in town."

" _I will come back." He promised her. Riley felt her breath hitch at the words. The intensity and the manner in which he said it made her feel like she could cling on to every word. Lucas turned to Farkle as his arms wrapped him in a hug._

" _Take care of her. I'll be in a couple towns over for a couple weeks, then I will return." Farkle nodded. Lucas looked back once more at Riley who couldn't look in his direction. If she was to acknowledge that he was leaving it would only tear her heart open further. She closed her eyes and let her tears flow freely as eh registered the sound of fading hoof prints. Farkle wrapped his arms around Riley as her legs started to give way. This was really happening. She told Lucas to go and he did. She felt so broken, like a piece of her heart left and she feared she would never get it back._

"I will," she reassured them as she stood up, they nodded and went on their way with Charlie showing them the way.

"She knows something, follow her around over the next couple days and if you noticed anything off, contact me." The two men nodded and went on their way. Charlie looked back in the direction of Riley. He was going to find Friar if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Maya pulled Zay into a room, she had no idea how they were able to slip past everyone else. She assumed it was because they were all preparing for Joshua's return later this evening. He was supposed to arrive earlier that week, but then got delayed until tonight. There was something exhilarating about this, the hiding, the forbidden aspect. She took a kiss from him as his hands rested ever so slightly on her hips it made goosebumps form on her skin. He had gotten bolder over their last couple secret meetings even initiation some of the kisses.

"Maya." Just the way he said her name made her feel flustered.

"Why me?" Zay asked, Maya led him to the bed as they both sat down.

"I like the way you make me feel. There's no pressure when I'm with you, I can be me." She's smiled towards him.

"Even if I can't provide you"-

"You give me everything I need." She reassured him. Her hand slid to his cheek as she gave him a tender kiss. It made her toes curl in delight, she knew if they didn't stop they might past a point of no return. They separated on the bed their hands intertwined.

"How long have you liked me Zay?" She turned her body so she was facing him.

"Since I first saw you." He replied which earned him a peck.

"Really?"  
"You seemed so sad and I wanted to make you smile." Guilt settled in as she looked Zay in the eyes. But it wasn't her fault right?

There was another kiss but this time both parties noticed a neediness attached with it. She needed to be able to feel something, her hands slipped under his shirt starting to explore the dark skin underneath. One of his hands lay on her hip while the other on cupped her face. Who knows how far it would have gotten if there wasn't a knock on the door. Maya cursed mentally as she pushed Zay from her.

"Hide." She hissed.

"Maya?" She froze as there was another knock. What was he doing back so early? Zay had managed to crawl underneath the bed and prayed to God that no one would find him. Maya felt her lips throbbing but she adjusted herself before opening the door to find Josh standing there with a smile.

"There you are."

"Josh, what are you doing back?" He leaned in and stole a kiss from her.

"Can't I surprise you?" He asked as she smiled trying to cover up that Zay was still hiding underneath the bed.

"Why don't we go down to the lake?" Maya suggested wanting to get Josh as far away as possible.

"I'll paint you." She offered, and when he agreed she hurried then out as quickly as possible and let out a sigh of relief from knowing Zay was safe.

* * *

Charlie approached the detective's office. The two stood up as a sign of respect. It had been three days since they questioned Riley and Charlie wanted answers. He slid some money on the table to peek their interest.

"She hasn't gone to many of the same places, she's at home, at the medicine shop or she slips into the woods near her house and goes to this field. She waits there for hours before she heads home."

"That must be their meet up location."

"What do you want us to do?" Charlie grinned.

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing." The parroted with some slight disbelief.

"I have a guy." Charlie assured them.

"Wouldn't it be a shame is something happened to their little lover's spot?" He gave a wicked smile.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Lucas had left. Where was he, she still was grasping on to the last bit of hope that she could muster that he would return. She grasped her necklace. It connected her to Caroline, just as it did with Lucas. She looked both ways before headed on the well-worn path.

"Maybe today." She whispered to herself. She had found much comfort in Farkle and his optimism that Lucas would return. The first thing she heard was that things started to sounded wrong. There was no bird chirping where there used to be. She started to walk slower as the smell started to come back to her. She felt sick, no it couldn't be. She broke into a run up the hill that overlooked the field. Tears watered her eyes as her legs gave way. She let the tears flow as she couldn't bring herself to move.

Gone, everything was gone. All the vibrant colors and any signs of life, gone.

Her safe haven was destroyed; it was burned down to the ground.

* * *

Farkle collected the change from the last transaction as he turned to adjust the shelves, he heard the bell ring as the door opened.

"What can I help with you with?" He asked no turning back.

"One best friend please." Maya's voice caused him to stop. It had been at least a week since they've seen each other, but they hadn't actually talked since the incident.

"Sorry, we're all out of those." He replied sadly.

"Farkle"- Her voice faded. Their eyes connected and he saw the pain and hinted in her eyes. This was the longest that they had been in a fight and neither of them seemed to know what to do with the situation. He missed Maya, not in a romantic way, but he missed her.

"Maya,"-

"Farkle, hear me out. If I would have known…You're a good guy Farkle. I wish"- This speech was a lot more fluid outside the shop when she was practicing over and over again.

"Maya you don't have to apologize; this whole thing was my fault." The two latched into a tight hug as she refused to let go. She had tears start to fall from her eyes as she was glad to gain her best friend.

"I'm going to break off my engagement." Farkle's eyes widened at the news.

"Maya"- His voice was soft unsure how to process the news. Maya tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's fine, I'm going this for me Farkle. I don't belong here." No other words were needed, for he knew exactly what she meant, she didn't give up on her dream. Farkle had an idea, her birthday gift was still collecting dust.

"Wait right here." Maya's blue eyes watched Farkle's retreating figure into the back wondering if she said anything to further her offense. He came back with an envelope and handed it to her.

"Don't open it till you need it. "Her eyes objected to the gift as she glanced down to envelope.

"How will I know?" Her eyes got caught in his as a mix of happiness and sadness rushed over his face.

"Trust me Maya, you'll know." Their eyes connected Farkle's eyes flanked down in the envelope even though his original plan didn't work out it didn't mean that he couldn't help her live out her dream. For what she didn't know contained in the envelope was a land deed out in Santa Fe.

 _Few could say that they have a heart that is overflowing for one individual like mine. Ever since the field, my heart was started to beat for Simon. He has a caring spirit and he sees who I am. We sneak off any chance that we get to spend time together. The world wouldn't understand. We lay in the field as he plays with my hair talking the day away. I dare say the sweeter kisses are stolen from your lips. My family would never understand which is why we have to keep our love a secret. We live moment to moment, day to day, with secret glances and hushed voices. I'm teaching him how to read so he can read this one day. My thoughts sprawled across the pages so he knows how much I care. He is in this journal because he seems to always linger in my thoughts. I could spend a hundred years wrapped up in his arms._

* * *

 **A.n.- So yeah. Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter, but it is a filler chapter. Next chapter we'll go back to the cliff hangers if you don't mind. I'm sorry if anyone was leaning towards Joshaya, I'll make it up to you guys in a pure Joshaya three shot that I'm planning I promise. Please don't stop reading, this thing is only going to get better. :) As always Review, Favorite, Follow! I look forward to reading your thoughts. Till next time.**

 **-RGT-**


	13. Chapter 12 Stone Cold

**A.N.- Alright Here you go. This chapter is dedicated to Sofia and Sue who are my biggest cheerleaders when it comes to this story. IF you haven't read stuff from Sand1128, you should. Like right now. Just saying. Italics are journal entries. I should have got all the typos, but you know some slip through. Please read the Author's note at the end.**

* * *

Hanging tree Chapter 12 Stone Cold

It had been a two and a half weeks since Riley's heart had been ripped out and cracked on the ground. The worst part was that she brought this upon herself. Lucas wouldn't have left if she told him to stay, now it seemed like he would never come back. Or worse what if something happened to him? Her skin paled with the thought of anything happening to him. Vanessa cracked her head in carrying a tray of food.

"Miss Riley, I brought you a tray of food."

"I'm not hungry." Riley replied all the emotion drained from her voice.

"You haven't eaten a bit in two days Miss Riley. Please, for me?" Her sad brown eyes connected to Vanessa's as she forced a smile on accepting the plate. She started nibbling very slowly on a piece of bread to put her friend at ease.

"Why did I tell him to go?" It was breaking Vanessa's heart to see her this broken.

"Because you wanted him safe. You loved him enough to let him go." Riley tilted her head to the side.

"Then what comes next?" The slave was at a loss of words. Riley had been so strong over the last couple weeks, but the longer Lucas was gone, the more Riley seem to forget his promise to her. Vanessa was watching Riley slowly slip into a depression and she could do nothing to stop it.

"You move on." Her words stung which caught Riley's attention.

"What did you say?" Her heart rate increased as she was hoping that she heard her wrong.

"You move on," she repeated.

"Miss Riley, he wouldn't want you like this, he would want you happy. He loved it when you smiled and laughed. If he comes back then you can let him in, but you can't keep going on like this. Find what makes you happy." Riley glanced down at the small gold band that adorned her left hand.

"What if I'm not sure what makes me happy?" She mumbled. Lucas made her happy, but he wasn't an option currently. Vanessa lifted her head.

"Ten you try everything till you find that one thing." The way she said it made it sound so easy. She couldn't bring herself to speak but she nodded. She needed to move on, or at least try to, for Lucas.

The rest of the day seemed to drift past Riley. What made her happy? Baking made her happy and teaching Vanessa how to read and write made her happy. He always had a soft spot for children. Maybe she could go about and teach at the local schools. She could learn from Vanessa how to cook and when she moved to Charlie's estate, she could pick up and work on the trade. A small smile captured her lips and fro a brief second she wasn't thinking about how much she missed the green eyed Northerner. Maybe Vanessa was right. Just because he wasn't there with her, doesn't mean that he would want her pining after him and moping around. He would want her to be happy, laughing, reading the books that she loved. She used the back of her hand to wipe any tears that were present on her cheeks. She was coming to terms that Lucas wouldn't be coming back any time soon. She would just have to solider on.

* * *

When Charlie came to visit Riley before dinner he found her in the kitchen with Vanessa much to his distraught. Riley managed to excuse herself at Charlie's request as he pulled her just outside the kitchen doors. Her big brown doe eyes glanced up into his. His green eyes not quite as bright as Lucas's.

"Riley, you don't have to help them in the kitchen. I'm sure they can manage without you." Riley's eyebrows knitted together.

"I like cooking and baking with Vanessa, it makes me happy." There was a slight edge to her tone that Charlie wasn't going got fight for now. He would lose this battle but eventually win the war when Riley was his bride. Riley gazed into the green eyes wishing they were somebody else's. Maybe Vanessa was right about the happy with who she wanted to be with too. Charlie at least tried to make her happy right? He at least attempted to, so part of her felt like she should give him the tiniest chance.

His smile slightly faltered when he noticed Riley in a half dazed state.

"Riley?" Her pupils dilated as she snapped back to reality.

"Hmm?" She seemed anywhere but there.

"Are you alright, are you feeling ill?" Riley responded by taking the front of Charlie's jacket and smashing her lips on his. Charlie was surprised but didn't question it. He pushed her so her back would hit the wall behind them as one hand caressed her face. His lips felt different than the other green eyes boy in her life. A picture of Lucas flashed in her mind. They came up for air. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow." He breathed. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You took my words Lucas." Riley's eyes flew open when she realized what she had said. Her hand flew over her mouth, her head shook as she tried to apologize but words didn't leave her mouth. Charlie's blood began to boil, it always came down to Friar.

* * *

Farkle opened the door to reveal Isadora at the door with a small basket of baked goods. They exchanged a peck as Farkle moved to the side she could see the dinner that was laid out on the table.

"Farkle." Her voice was in awe.

"You didn't have to." His hands guided her back to the chair.

"I wanted to." She smiled as they started to dine with him. They exchanged glanced and smiles throughout the meal, until a knock interrupted their dinner. Farkle's blue eyes glanced towards the door and then to Isadora. He stood up and went over to the door, surprised to see Maya standing there with a basket of vegetables.

"Farkle." She said tenderly not noticing his company.

"Maya," he replied in surprise.

"I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done. You have stood by me the past couple days and it keeps me going. I'm going to tell Josh that I can't marry him."

"Have you opened the envelope yet?" He asked wondering what prompted this visit.

Maya shook her head and smiled.

"I haven't needed to yet." Isadora made a noise that caught Maya's attention. Her cheeks tinted red in embarrassment for interrupting their day.

''I'm sorry, I should have nor barged in," she threw her hands up in the air during the last couple words for emphasis.

"Maya"-

"No, no, it's fine. I shouldn't have assumed you would be alone. I have to go." She left in a hurry which left Farkle confused until he turned and instantly saw the pain on Isadora's face.

"How often does she come like that?" Her voice held no anger, just an emotion that Farkle couldn't pick out.

"Once a month," he confessed. He bit his tongue to tell her that some of the vegetables that she was eating came out of the last basket.

"Oh." Smackle's hands fell to her lap.

"And now she's breaking the engagement with Josh and coming to see you?" She said quietly. Stiff air filled the room as Farkle suddenly realized what she was implying.

"No Isadora, that's not it."

"If you still harboring feelings for her, you should have just told me."

"Isadora"- She wouldn't let him continue.

"I like you Farkle, but it seems like you're not over her."

"I am." He raised his voice.

"Then what was in the envelope you gave her?" That was the one thing that he didn't think she would ask, and he knew he couldn't tell her. If word got out, they would stop Maya from leaving. Yet by not answering, it made him look guilty.

"I can't tell you." He said slowly protecting Maya's happiness. He watched her heart break in front of his face, but she quickly tried to gain her composure.

"I see," She curtsied even though his eyes begged her not to go.

"Goodbye Farkle." If he could say anything to bring her back and finished the evening he would have. Now he was left without his best friend and his girlfriend and the table was still set for two.

* * *

"Charlie I"- She finally managed to squeak out after the 17th time attempting to speak. He saw red. He saw the necklace that adorned her neck every time he had seen her. What he also knew was he hadn't seen it before the night of the fire. He reached and grabbed the bird necklace ripping it off her neck breaking the chain and sending it to the floor.

"Friar is gone! He's not coming back and if I had my way with it, I would have made sure he was in that house when it went up in flames." Riley's eyes widen as her blood began to boil to match the temperature of Charlie's.

"What?" Charlie was about to find out that Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn, especially that of Riley Matthews. Charlie still had some power to that she was cornered against the wall. She used her knee as an advantage making Charlie double over as she ran into the kitchen. When Charlie stumbled in to follow her she took the nearest object and threw the water towards him.

"Do you have any idea what pain you've caused me?" She seethed. She didn't want to give him a chance to regain his footing. Rile starting taking nearby objects and chucking them at Charlie. Vanessa started to hold her back as tears started to form in her eyes, but she was too angry to see straight.

"You're slime, a coward, Lucas is three times the man you could even hope to be." She reached and slid off the engagement ring and flung it towards the door.

"And I would rather **die** alone and marry **you**." Charlie's fist pent up but with so many witnesses around he couldn't retaliate. When Vanessa felt that Riley wouldn't go for round two, she released her.

"I want you to leave Charlie, I want you to leave and never come back." Charlie's eyes still had fire from feeling embarrassed but he followed her demands. As soon as Charlie's figured disappeared through the doorway, Riley relaxed then slightly crumbled. She had just pissed off one of the most influential men in the town.

"Miss Riley, are you ok?" Vanessa asked wearily.

"I will be."

* * *

Maya paced outside the Matthew's manor her own envelope in her hands. It had been a week since Riley had broken the engagement and since she walked in on Isadora and Farkle's dinner. She felt bad but she also had her own problems to deal with first. She was pacing so much that she didn't see Cory come out of the house.

"Maya." She hid the letter behind her back as if it was a dirty secret.

"Mr. Matthews."

"Please call me Cory, after all, you're almost part of the family." Guilt twinge in her system.

"Right."

"Maya, do you know if my daughter is ok?" The two locked eyes and it was all the answer he needed.

"I see, is it this whole Charlie mess?" Maya nodded, not sure what to say.

"And Lucas leaving?" Another nod.

"Just talk to her sir, she needs her father." Cory agreed as Maya excused herself to look for Josh, or rather hide the letter in his room. She slid up the stairs she knew well and entered Josh's room knowing he wasn't there. She clutched the envelope tightly. This was it, she wouldn't be able to come back from this. She hid the envelope on his vanity, but behind enough stuff that it was not so obvious.

As her hand let go she felt free. Now she just needed to go tell Riley, and leave without anyone seeing her, unfortunately for her plan, Josh crossed her path right in front of Riley's room.

"Maya! I didn't know you were here." He kissed her and she kissed him back because she couldn't bring herself to tell him what she managed to write down.

"I was just checking on Riley."

"She needs it, she's been moping in her room all week. She should have just stayed with him, Charlie could have given a life. Now she's branded the town crazy." The sound of the door closing startled both of them. Riley brushed past them obviously hearing their conversation. Maya ran after her best friend.

* * *

Maya had managed to talk Riley down a little bit out of her upset state. She had even managed to get Riley to laugh which is something she hadn't seen in months. She filled her in on her love life and thanked Riley again for not telling. She also told her that she was planning on running away when the time was right. But she would make sure that she would give Riley warning. They shared a tight hug as Riley tried to process the information.

As Maya left the estate Riley waved goodbye and then heard Josh's voice behind her.

"Ah there she goes. Take notes baby sister, when there's a problem Maya and I talk it out, not break off the engagement while going mental." Of course he had heard the rumors spreading around town. Charlie had painted an elaborate picture, Riley would be surprised if she had any prospect for suitors any time soon.

"You just had to bring down the family name didn't you?" Riley felt his voice getting under her skin. He had done the right thing with Charlie, he had no right to belittle her.

"Well I'd rather end up alone than be like you." Josh's eyebrows knitted together.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," She tried to push past him but his hand grabbed hold of her arm

"Tell me." He demanded.

"No."

"Riley"-

"Maya doesn't love you! She will never love you." She snapped as she watched her brother's face crumble for a couple seconds.

"You're wrong." His pride was getting in the way for him to see clearly. He released her arm.

"I'm sorry." She replied before running as fast as she could bolt to her room and collapsed on the bed leaving Josh standing there. She didn't want to spill that secret, now she wondered if rumors were going to start spreading through the town like wildfire because Maya broke off the engagement. She couldn't imagine Josh being that cruel to her best friend. There wasn't much entertainment in this town besides gossip and rumors. The one that Maya had told her early was that Charlie's father had passed away over the past week due to an illness leaving Charlie the head of the whole estate. It gave him more power, then Riley wagered he would know what do with. She started to fear what kind of retaliation he would try to bring.

* * *

Cory stuck his head in to find his daughter curled up in her bed. He let out a sigh as he sat down next to her and started stroking her hair like he used to when she was a little girl.

"Do you want some food?" Riley shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." A small silence passed between them.

"I don't blame you for what you did." Riley's eyes jumped up to meet the loving ones of her father. This was the first time he had mentioned where she left the family's standing.

"Why? Josh didn't seem to approve." She muttered the last part.

"Well Josh has a lot to learn on some matters. You clearly had reasons for doing what you did. You always stand up for something when you believe whether it be a thing or a person." Riley knew that he was referencing Lucas and half smiled.

"I couldn't be more proud of you Riley." He kissed the top of her head. Riley sat up and threw her arms around Cory in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She they let go Cory offered a smile.

"We'll deal with all the rumors when the time comes." He rose and started towards the door, before he could leave, Josh barged in. Riley's eyes jumped down to the letter in his hand knowing who had left it.

"You had to be right didn't you?" Riley opened her mouth to interject but he left as angrily and swift as he came. Cory looked to her and then to the direction that Josh had gone.

"I'll hand it, get some sleep Riley." He closed the door and presumably went after the eldest Matthews.

"I wish I wasn't right." Escaped her lips as she slid into a slumber trying to wash away all the events of the past month. With Lucas gone she felt more callous, almost like she was stone cold to the world around her.

* * *

The clock had just struck one in the morning as a disturbance occurred in the Matthew's manor. The sound of feet hitting the floor awoken the brunette. Her eyes were slowly coming into focus. The room was dark; the only light was provided by the moonlight streaming into the room. All the candles were long past extinguished. As Riley's senses heightened she managed to make out an outline. Fear took over as she clutched the blankets.

"Who's there?" The figure stumbled forward to the ground. Riley's eyes adjusted as she let out a gasp.

"Lucas?" He groaned instead of replying. Something was wrong. She flew out of bed while another sense took over her body, the smell. She recognized it; blood. The closer she got the more she could see that his clothes were becoming saturated with blood. Their eyes connected.

"Riley." His voice was barely a whisper before his eyes slid closed and he blacked out.

 _Life seems to play a cruel trick on us from time to time, and I fear that I have to partake in the game as the fool. I was a fool to think that my relationship with Simon could work. My father has accepted an offer from Robert for my hand in marriage. Even though I do not wish to marry a man like him, my mother tells me that I have to do what is best for the family. I told Simon that I couldn't see him any longer. Our hearts would just break further so it is better to cut off ties now. I am to marry Robert Gardner and there is nothing I can do about it._

* * *

 **A.N.- Evil grin. I'm sorry if Josh seems OOC, there's a reason, just hold in there. Alright here's the deal. The next update for this will be in two weeks. Too long you say? Well then I'll need to know that you guys are still interested in this story by reviewing. If I get 14 or more reviews (which I know you guys are capable of) then I'll update next week. So make sure you review, fav, follow. Spread the word, see my Instagram for spoilers. Till next time.**

 **-RGT-**


	14. Chapter 13 In a Heartbeat

**A.n.- You all are amazing. You guys had my number beat in like 12 hours. Then I was continued to be floored when I got basically twice the amount that I was asking for. Now that being said, don't know if you just didn't want to wait two weeks for my cliff hanger, or what, but I guess time will see. I worked really hard to update today and potentially this weekend, we shall see. :) Enjoy the chapter. Italics are flashbacks and journal entries respectfully.**

* * *

The pounding on the door was too much for Farkle to ignore, so he retreated out of his bed and head in the direction of the loud sounds that disturbed his slumber. He rubbed his eyes wondering who would dare bother anyone at this hour of the night. He whipped open the door to give them a piece of his mind; however when he saw the visitors all the color drained from his face.

"Help?" Riley looked like she was going to burst into tears at any second. He rushed to retrieve medical supplies the second he saw the amount of blood on Lucas's body.

"Get him on the table now!"

 _Riley's heart rate was so loud she was surprised it didn't wake the house. She was in a state of shock and panic. She had seen her mother dress wounds before but nothing to this extent. She knew she had to see the wound that was causing this amount of blood. She pulled up the edge of his shirt till her eyes caught sight of the bullet hole. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she shook her head side to side. She knew that she had to apply pressure to stop the blood, but that was the extent of her medical knowledge, but Lucas needed help and soon._

Farkle quickly grabbed the kit as Zay and Riley placed him on the table. Farkle's piercing blue eyes made her shiver at his intensity.

"Riley, what happened?" Words tried to escape her mouth, but to no avail.

"Riley, there's a lot of blood, what happened." He urged, time was of the essence.

"He was shot." Was all she managed to get out.

"When"- He needed answers.

"I don't know." She felt helpless to answer his questions.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Even though he wasn't trying to make her feel small, he was achieving it. Her gaze looked down at Lucas's body her tears started to choke up again.

"Can you save him?" She pleaded. There was a lot of blood which partly transferred to her clothes from carrying him in. She was sure that this smell would be engrained in her mind for years to come.

 _It felt like her legs couldn't move fast enough. She thanked the heavens for her long stride, but trying to carry Lucas down the stairs without waking the house was a challenge in itself. Once outside he seemed heavier as the dirt seemed to be dragged with him. She needed someone to help her get him to Farkles otherwise Lucas might die either the slow travel. She needed help, someone she could trust, her wheels started to turn tracking through who she could use. It needed to be someone she could trust but was also strong enough to help carry him. She followed her feet that lead her right outside the servant's quarters. Her eyes lit up, of course; Zay would help._

"I'm going to try." Farkle replied bringing the brunette back to the current situation. He hesitated as he saw her tears forming, he couldn't have her crying as he attempted to get the bullet out of Lucas, and if he made one mistake it would only increase the injury further. He turned to Zay.

"Take her to the other room, she can't be in here."

"Farkle"- Riley raised her voice in anger. He couldn't do this to her, she couldn't be away from him when he could potentially die.

"Riley!" He threw his medical instruments down on the table in frustration.

"You are too attached to the situation. I'm trying to focus on saving Lucas, and I can't do that with you here. If you love him you'll go in the other room. Don't overlook my crazy, because I will use it." Riley was taken back, she felt like she couldn't argue as she was guided to the other room by Zay.

He closed the door so Riley wouldn't be tempted to change her mind. Riley began to pace nervously as Zay took a seat and was able to catch his breath for the first time since Riley woke him up. She moved back and forth having all the possible scenarios go through her head. She looked towards Zay who had been strong for her over the last couple hours, he seemed calm he was despite everything that had happened. She decided it couldn't be normal, after all Lucas was his friend too.

"What happens now?" Her voice waivered slightly afraid of his answer.

"We sit and wait."

" _There has got to be a faster way than carrying him Miss Riley." Riley threw him a pointed look._

" _Only if we wanted to draw more attention to ourselves and with a dying man and the blood on both of us are you sure you want to cause a commotion?" She snapped quietly at Zay. He mumbled something about how it would have been a lot quicker to throw him on a horse. Riley's eyes flanked back at Lucas's head that had been drooped and she could see sweats of beads starting to form. He was getting a fever. She had applied pressure to the wound by ripping cloth and tying it around the wound as tightly as possible, she only hoped it was enough. She couldn't lose him again, she wasn't sure if her heart could take it. She made a mental note to thank Zay for helping her later. This was far more dangerous for him than he realized. If anyone caught them, Zay would have to do the explaining on why he had dried blood on him._

" _Miss Riley!" She froze as she heard one of the older shop keeper calling her name._

"Riley if you keep pacin' like that it will only wear a hole in the floor."

"I don't care."

"It won't help any." It had been an hour with no word from Farkle. She couldn't decide whether it was good or bad news. If Lucas was beyond being saved, she would have heard from Farkle, right? She determined that there was still hope.

She needed to get her mind off the green eyed man in the room, what better way than the other company in the room.

"You're right," As much as hated to admit it, pacing wasn't going to be the reason that Lucas would live or die in the other room.

"How are you and Maya? Is she happy?" Zay nodded with a small smile. He wasn't used to talking about his relationship with Maya with anyone, he even avoided it when talking to Martin, and he was his best friend.

"She is." There was something so genuine about his voice that she believed him without a second thought.

"You take care of her." Her brown eyes bored into her own. It was almost as if she was giving them her blessing in a way to go out West. It was bound to happen anyway, couldn't she start accepting that reality now?

The door swung open to a sweaty and tired Farkle. The two stood up anticipating the next words to come out of his mouth.

 _Riley leaned towards Zay and whispered._

" _Keep going, no matter what." They had gotten to point in their journey where they couldn't stay in the shadows, moving more to residential areas. They had the unfortunate timing to have Mr. Johnston catch them as he was returning to his house from relieving himself._

" _Mr. Johnston." She addressed the shop keeper. Thankfully it was dark enough mask some of the blood on her attire._

" _What in God's name are you doing out in this hour, with blood on you no less."_

" _We were helping a friend, he got beat up in a fight at the tavern." She lied quickly on the soot. Although Mr. Johnston talked to her father often, so no doubt she would have to explain this to her father at a later time._

" _Is he alright?"_

" _Yes, we're just trying to get him home." She curtsied and hurried to catch up to Zay and Lucas before he could continue questioning her. If he did Riley was sure with where her mind was that she would not be able to keep her story straight. Zay and Riley exchanged a look knowing how lucky they were. Riley let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She narrowed her eyes trying to focus on one thing and one thing only; to get to Farkle's home as soon as possible._

"Well?" Riley said growing impatient with his silence.

"He's recovering." Riley grabbed the doorway for support. Her eyes drifted past Farkle to Lucas's body still on the table.

"Can I see him, please?" Farkle hesitated his eyes flickering over to Zay who nodded his head slightly.

"Alright." He replied.

"But he needs sleep. He lost a lot of blood and his body need the rest." He instructed to the brunette. Riley rushed to his side and sat down next to him. First she memorized the way that his body grew and shrunk with the intake and exhale of each breath. He looked so peaceful for once. She brushed her hand through his hair.

"Lucas," she placed her hand on his. Even though he was resting she knew that he could hear her somehow.

"What happened to you?" She whispered as her eyes wandered his torso with all the cuts, bruises and scars. Her eyes fill with tears for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. Farkle said he lost a lot of blood.

"You have to survive Lucas, I love you, and this is all my fault." He seemed to stir at the sound of her voice. As his eyes opened her heart fluttered.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hey," Her voice quiet not to alert Farkle that Lucas woke up.

"Hi." He groaned.

"You gave me a scare there." His emerald eyes never left her soft brown one.

"It will take a lot more than that to keep me away." Despite his injuries he knew exactly what to say. He chuckled, then grimaced in pain.

"Go back to sleep Lucas. "She grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze for support.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Those words reassured him as his eyes fluttered closed his body started to recover, but this time with a small smile on his lips.

Zay's hand landed on her shoulder which caused Riley to jump in surprise.

"He's going to be alright Miss Riley. His gaze claimed hers.

"How do you know?" She had to cling on to some kind of hope. Zay offered her a warm smile.

"His heart beats for you, you can see it in his eyes.

* * *

Farkle took the kettle off the stove and poured it in the two cups offering one to Riley; who gracefully accepted.

"Thank you." Farkle watched as she drank the tea, she noticed his intense gaze and set the tea down mid sip. She knew that look.

"What is it Farkle, speak you mind."

"He almost died Riley," he didn't mean to emphasis the word die, but it made her cringe all the same.

"I know." He didn't have to remind her.

"You were lucky I was here"-

"What are you getting at?" She snapped then her anger recoiled as she immediately apologized.

"Riley," he sighed.

"Do you know who would want to do this?" Her mind instantly flashback to the day when she broke off her engagement.

"Yeah, I do." She replied solemnly. Charlie was so angry she could see him wanting to finish Lucas off so she would end up alone.

"Then you know he's not safe here." She knew that, they went as far as burning his house down, if he stayed here and Charlie caught word who know what he would do.

"I know." Her mind recalled the events of the burning house.

"Just let him recover fully and then"- her voice faded she didn't know what would happen after that which was strange for her because she always planned.

"He sent me letters." Farkle confessed. Riley tried not to feel the twinge of jealous from the words.

"He wanted to write you, but he feared that you were being watched."

"He was right." Riley muttered. What she would have done or even one letter over the last month even if it was dangerous.

"Riley"- He started to doubt the decision of telling her.

"It's fine Farkle." She tried to push around the conversation

"Riley"- He went to question her further when Zay's voice came barging in the kitchen interrupting the tense conversation

"Zay"

"Miss Riley, Lucas is awake." Riley glanced at Farkle letting him know that they would continue later.

* * *

Riley ran into the room and slowed at the sight of Lucas.

"You're awake." It was an obvious statement that gave her so much comfort.

"Yes I am." She ran up to him and threw her arms around him forgetting his injury. He hissed in pain and she backed away from him sheepishly apologizing. Her hand cupped his face as their eyes locked.

"I missed you Riley," He stated placing his hand over hers.

"I missed you too." He was here, with her and alright; the rest of the world seemed to melt away. They were in a world where there was no opposition just the two of them and a good book.

Lucas's eyes drifted to her neck and noticed his gift was missing. His eyebrows furrowed at the thought that she took it off over the short time he was away.

"Did something happen"- His words faded out as Riley's hand reached up to grab her necklace out of instinct, but the chain was gone. Her mind flashed to throwing pans at Charlie Gardner and a small smile graced her lips.

"It's a long story." She wanted to tell him everything, but when he was fully healed. A silence fell between them as he accepted her answer.

"Lucas, what happened to you?" He groaned as he attempted to sit up.

"I went to the field like I said I would." His eyes seemed to go somewhere else like he was reliving it all over in his mind.

"When I saw that it was burned, I knew something was wrong. Then two guys jumped out and attacked me." Riley felt her breath hitch.

"What happened?" Lucas's eyes fell to the ground he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Riley, I did something." He started to confess, his eyes jumped up to her big doe eyes and he felt his voice crack and he chickened out.

"It's a long story." He chucked softly. She saw how hard this was for him, and knew he would tell her in his own time.

"We have a long time you know." She smiled and melted his heart. He continue to look at her like it was the first time that he saw her. Their eyes searched each other's eyes and Riley could see Lucas fumbling in his mind, he was trying to figure out the right words.

"What is it Lucas?" His next words changed her life.

"Run away with me," He whispered and she felt all the breath leave her body for a single second. She found herself answering within a single heartbeat.

"Yes."

 _The days went by and I found it harder and harder to stay away from Simon. We exchanged secret glances as my memories fill with thoughts of him. One day, the May wind was blowing through the trees and I decided that I couldn't stay away any longer. I stole him from work and we went down to the apple orchard to pick. I stole a kiss from his lips and it was like no time had passed. Until of course I heard my name being called by my betrothed. I saw Simon's eyes widened afraid for his life. I shooed him further into the orchard knowing that I could distract Mr. Gardner, if it was what kept him safe. As I kissed his lips I saw Simon slip back to the field safe, for now._

* * *

 **A.n.- This chapter was a littler shorter because it sets up for the next chapter. What will happen? Who knows, well I do. 7 Chapter left. If I get surprised with a crap ton of reviews it might motivate me to update again on Sunday, just saying. Till next time. Review, Fav, Follow**

 **-RGT-**


	15. Chapter 14 On the Run Part 1

**A.n.- You guys continue to blow me away, so here's two chapters in a couple days for you guys. I worked really hard on this. Here's the truth, Chapter 14 grew too large so I had to split it into two parts. So here is part one with part two being updating next week. Enough of me babbling, enjoy! Excuse any typos, I think I caught them all, but you know how it is.**

* * *

The sight of Lucas's entire face slighting up would be a memory that she would treasure always. His hands rested on either side of her face as he captured her lips in his. She didn't know if it was the time or distance apart that deepened the level of the kiss, but Riley felt light headed when the separated.

"Are you sure?" Lucas's eyebrows knit together. Maybe she didn't realize everything she was giving up. Her brown eyes locked into his green ones.

"Yes." They rested their foreheads together.

"Yes." He felt his heart leapt in his chest if he was at full strength he would lift her up and twirl her around. The adrenaline was starting to kick in both teens.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow night." His eyes widen at her eagerness. If Farkle deemed him fit to travel, he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

"What's happening tonight?" Riley brace herself in giving the news.

"Lucas and I are running away." She watched the news wash over their faces. Eyes widened, their bottom lip dropped making their mouth slightly agape.

"What?" Farkle was surprised, Riley's eyes cast over to Zay. There was more silence between the four. Zay turned his attention to Lucas.

"Are you going to the place that you mention? Where everyone treats people differently?" Lucas smiled as he pulled Riley closer to him.

"Yeah, it is." Riley could see the confliction on his face.

"Miss Riley, can I come?" The question hung in the air. Riley observed his eagerness. She wasn't going to tell him that he couldn't be happy with Maya.

"Yes," Zay was so overcome with joy and he ran and wrapped his arms around her. It was that single act that convinced Riley that he was doing the right thing.

"We'll tell Maya that we leave tomorrow night." She promised him. Her mind was swirling

"You should probably head home before people start to worry about you." Farkle said. Riley knew that there was something wrong but she also knew that Farkle was right. Her household woke up at the crack of dawn and the only way to keep tonight under wraps was to be in that bed.

Riley turned back to Lucas who smiled at her.

"It will be alright Riley; I can lay low for a day." Riley squeezed his hand.

"I don't want to leave," she confessed. Lucas's lips stole another kiss from her.

"But you must," he insisted.

"Farkle's right, you can't stay here." Riley reluctantly let go of his hand and grabbed Zay's arm and forced them out the door otherwise she wasn't sure she could stop herself from staying the rest of the night.

Riley closed her eyes as soon as she felt the crisp night air.

"Are you ok, Miss Riley?" She felt Zay lay his hand on her shoulder. Lucas was alive, how could she not be ok?

"Yes Zay, I'm fine." She was touched by his caring nature. He turned out to be a support system for her when she needed him most.

"Thanks for being a good friend Zay."

"Friend?" He questioned.

"Yes."

* * *

It was almost if her body was too excited to sleep, when morning came Riley had only slumbered for an hour but her body felt fully energized. Her mind raced as she tried to gather everything that she could think of and placed it in one spot without it looking too suspicious. The butterflies in her stomach kept acting up and she had to remind herself that she had to remain cool otherwise it would only draw attention to herself which without a doubt would eventually lead to the Northerner. Lucas.

She closed her eyes and instantly saw Lucas standing before her. His hand gently caressed the side of her face. He disappeared for an instant and she saw her family's face. Cory was comforting Topanga. Auggie becoming preoccupied with his sling shot. And Josh, she would imagine that Josh would be happy that she was gone to a certain degree. With her gone there would be no one that would bring down the family name.

"Riley?" A knock brought her back from the thoughts of her family reacting. She needed to leave. Lucas made her happy, and they would want her happy right?

Josh's head poked in the door.

"You are requested at the dining hall."

"I'll be there in a moment." Which was enough of an answer for him. He hadn't noticed how different her room was so maybe she could get away with this. She used her hands to pat down her dress to calm her nerves. She headed down the stairs making herself take deep breaths before joining the family. She plastered a smile on her lips.

"Morning Father." She kissed his cheek out of respect and returned to her seat. Cory and Topanga exchanged looks at their daughter's strange behavior.

"Riley?" The brunette looked up from her breakfast.

"Are you feeling well?" Riley took a bite of toast layered with jelly.

"Never better." She continued to eat in attempt to return the dining room to normal.

* * *

Riley was once again pulled to the side as she exited the dining room. Josh's blue eyes bore into her own. His eyebrows were knitted together in concern.

"What's going on Riley."

"Whatever do you mean Joshua?" Her voice cold not necessarily forgiving him for his comment. His body went ridged.

"You can't expect me to believe that you went from all mopey Riley to this happy Riley in one night." Her face faltered for just a second.

"Isn't this what you wanted Josh, for me to go back to the way I was, not to tarnish the Matthew's family name?"

"That's not it Riley."

"Then what are you trying to say Josh?"

"I want you to be happy."

"When has that ever been a priority for you?" Riley raised her voice as she watched his face crumble.

"Riley"- She wanted to be made at him, if she forgave him it would be harder to leave.

"I'm fine Josh, you don't have to worry." She recoiled. His eyes narrowed not believing a word coming out of her mouth. But it was obviously clear that Riley wasn't going to open up to him.

"I do want you to be happy Riley." He left her dumbfounded standing there alone. She felt guilty, yes he shouldn't have said the things that he did, but after tonight she wasn't sure that she would ever see him again. Her heart told her to go after him and explain, but she knew that there were other things that she had to do to prepare for that night. She would need to head towards town to tell Maya of their plan. She determined that she would write an apology letter to Josh and explain everything then. She grabbed her overcoat and headed towards the Hart's.

* * *

Maya was focusing on her painting; it was a new spot that she found for painting since the field was destroyed.

"Peaches?" She stopped mid stroke and smiled.

"Hi Riley." She rested her brush in the nearby water. The two girls embraced, tighter than thought possible. Maya giggled as Riley threw in an extra squeeze.

"You seem happier." Riley pushed her hair behind her ears surprised that she didn't just burst out with the news.

"I am happy, Maya. There's a boy." She replied coyly. Surprise and concern were evident on the blonde's face.

"So soon Riles? Doesn't you think that you should wait until you are completely over Lucas?" Maya's voice laced with concern over her friend's decision.

"I'm sure Maya, he's wonderful." She sighed knowing that Maya would freak out.

"I'll have to meet him." If Riley was determined to get over Lucas, then so be it.

"You already know him." If you're decided to take Charlie back"- Riley burst out laughing confusing the blonde.

"Riley, tell me." Riley placed her hands on either side of Maya's shoulders as she smiled to the sun and back.

"Lucas is alive." Maya's eyes dilated with the news.

"What?"

* * *

The persistent knocking on the door was answered by Isadora; much to her dismay it was Farkle.

"Farkle, what are you doing here?"

"I stopped by the bakery and they said you were at home because you were feeling ill. I wanted to make sure you were ok." His eyes almost made her want to crack; forgive him and run into his arms. Almost.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Before he could say or do anything, Isadora shut the door in his face. Pride hurt, he turned and started to walk away until her face flashed in his mind. She was genuinely hurt with what happened and he wasn't sure that he was willing to give up on her just yet. He turned back and knocked on the door again. When she didn't answer he rested his head against the door.

"I know you can hear me Isadora. Clearly you don't want to talk, but you can listen. If you didn't notice," he let out a sigh.

"I am a man of science and I'm inexperienced in wooing of women. I have enjoyed your company over the past month. I don't like Maya that way anymore. She's just a friend. If you never want to see me again I understand. "When the door didn't fly open, he felt his heart broke.

"I understand." He turned and started to walk away. What he didn't know Isadora was leaning against the door her hand over her chest taken back. He had said all the right things, she believed him. She liked him too much for her own good. When she brought herself to move, she threw open the door to talk to him. The sight that she saw was an empty front yard.

"Farkle?" Her voice cracked. She had waiting too long and now she had lost him.

* * *

"What?" Maya repeated. Maybe she heard her wrong.

"Lucas is alive." Riley's joy made it hard to stand still.

"What happened Riley?"

"He showed up last night." Riley said lowly to prevent any unseen ears from hearing. Maya leaned in feeling like a gossiping school girl.

"He was wounded badly, so I had to take him to Farkle."

"Farkle knew too?" Whined the blonde.

"Only because he needed to; Lucas almost died."

"He did?"

"He's doing better," Riley assured her.

"And there's something else."

"What?" Maya hung onto Riley's words like her life depended on it.

"We're running away."

"Scandalous."

"And you and Zay can come too." Maya's mouth fell slightly agape on even exploring the idea of running away with the man than she had grew found of.

"Are you sure?" Her voice barely a whisper. Sure she didn't belong here but it was big if Riley was willing to give up everything.

"Never more."

"Alright, when do we leave?" Riley's eyes glistened in excitment.

"Tonight." Maya grabbed Riley's forearm in excitement.

"Is this a dream?" Riley grinned.

"If it is I wish to slumber forever." As much as she would love to sit and chat with Maya there was more left to do if they were going to successfully pull this off.

"Meet tonight after night fall at Farkle's." They embraced again excited for the sun to set. Maya's mind swirled as Riley left. She was really doing this. She did a few more strokes of her brush to finish her painting. She put the brush to star out the picture of her interruption of sunset out West.

* * *

Riley slowed her pace as she saw Farkle's figure steady pace towards his home.

"Farkle." Why was he not at his house, preparing?

"Farkle." His pace didn't slowed down. By the time she caught up to him she was sure that something was wrong.

"Farkle, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered. She knew that he was lying, but didn't press it.

"Are you prepared for tonight?" She asked shifting her weight at the slight uncomfortable of the thought of the situation.

"I'm not going." He replied plainly and began walking again.

"What?" Riley chased after him like her life depended on it.

"Farkle." She stopped him again.

"You're joking right?" The longer she looked in his eyes, she realized that he wasn't joking. An awkward silence fell between the pair followed by Riley's pleading voice.

"Why?" Farkle pondered for a second.

"Something is keeping me here" An image of Isadora flashed in his mind.

"I just can't leave." Riley's brown eyes searched his blue ones trying to understand.

"I'll lead you out, but the town limit is as far as I'll go." Riley threw her arms around Farkle in a hug.

"You'll do great things Riley; you stand out of the crowd."

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"Riley." He pulled away.

"Why did you tell Zay that Maya and him could come?" He watched her body stiffen which was an answer.

"Are they?" His voice faded not daring to finish his statement.

"You can't tell anyone." Fear that she gave away Maya's secret overtook her.

"Does he make her happy?" Riley's lips played a light smile.

"Yes, he does."

* * *

"Riley?" The brunette looked up to see her father standing at the doorway. He let himself in and sat on her bed.

"Hmm?" She bit her lip at her father's interest.

"Are you ok? Are you happy?" He pushed his daughter trying to gain information on her behavior this morning.

"Yes Dad, I am happy." He brushed his fingers through the brown hair. He kissed the top of her head, Riley closed her eyes trying not to feel the guilt settling in.

"I love you Riley," Cory said softly.

"I love you too Daddy." Cory head towards the door took one last look at his daughter. The second he closed the door, Riley threw off the sheets and went to grab her stuff. She had little time if she wanted to get to Farkle's on time. She left the letters on her vanity and slipped out the window without looking back.

* * *

 **A.n.- A little shorter just because this was the perfect cut off point without being super mean to you guys. No journal entry this time but it will pick up in part 2. Please review and let me know what you think. Fav, follow, review. See you guys in hopefully less than a week with a second update.**

 **-RGT-**


	16. Chapter 15 On the Run Part 2

**A.N.- You all are amazing. Here's the much anticipated part 2. I'll leave it here for now Italics are either letters or Journal entries. This chapter is dedicated to Sue, she is my rock in writing. To Bree who asked how long this story is going to be, it will be approximately 5 more chapters after this.**

* * *

When Riley's feet hit the ground she let out a sigh of relief. She really was running away and leaving all this behind. She felt guilt start to sweep in as she looked back up towards the direction of the room. This was her last chance to turn back. She felt a hand on her shoulder as her body froze. How is it that she could only get a couple feet from the house without getting caught?

"Miss Riley," Her nervousness melted as she heard Zay's voice. She turned and their eyes connected.

"This is it?" He asked quietly. She knew that Zay nervous as well, there were bigger stakes for him.

They snuck around the house's edge and now had a clear shot to the dirt road. She was about to start running when Zay grabbed her shoulder in anticipation.

"Wait Miss Riley, do you see that? There's someone there."

"Where?" She squinted her eyes to see better. Trust to form whoever was waiting underneath the tree shifted otherwise you might not even know that he was there.

"Wait here." She told him as she ventured closed to the figure. Zay felt helpless just watching. Every muscle tightened as she ran towards the figure. He caught her lifting and twirling her around. The moonlight picked up his blonde hair and Zay came out of the shadows to greet Lucas Friar.

The two lovers rested their heads against each other's.

"Hi," His eyes seen to glow in the moonlight.

"Hey," She said breathlessly. Instead of his signature 'hi' back he captured her lips in his. His arms latched around her waist pulling her closer. Riley felt her mind swirling that was normal for the three days with Lucas around.

"Hi." She repeated. She felt her toes curl from the aftermath of the kiss.

"What are you doing here, I thought that we were meeting at Farkle's?"

"I didn't want you to venture to Farkle's alone." Riley raised her eyebrow.

"Zay is traveling with me." Lucas gave her a peck.

"You caught me red handed, I wanted to." Their hands easily slipped into one another's as they all traveled to Farkle's not once looking back.

* * *

The night was a perfect cover for the trio. Riley kept looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. By the third time, Lucas squeezed her hand.

"Are you ok?" He whispered not taking his eyes off the brunette.

"Yes, it's just had to believe this is happening." They approached the doctor's house this time the journey easier than the previous night.

Riley gently rapped on the door to meet Farkle a couple seconds later. He hurried them in not draw attention.

"Where's Maya?" Riley glanced around the house not seeing her best friend.

"She hasn't shown yet," Farkle turned to Riley.

"Are you sure she was planning on going with you."

"Yes Farkle." Riley snapped slightly worried that something happened to her. A knock on the door caused the four to freeze, the real question was it her best friend or had someone seen them? Farkle motioned for the three to hide as he cracked opened the door. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Maya Hart. Riley ran to hug the blonde.

"Peaches, you scared us." Maya's blue eyes jumped to Zay and the two exchanged smiles. Her eyes then wandered around the room.

"You're leaving a lot of stuff behind Farkle." The room grew dead quiet. No one had told her of Farkle's decision. The other's exchanged looks with each other and mutually decided to give the two some time to talk. Maya's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Farkle, what's going on?"

"Maya, I'm not coming with you." He watched as the words washed over her face.

"No, Farkle. Why?" Her voice crumbled, not understanding.

"I have Isadora here, I can't leave. I think I love her." The blonde's blue glassy eyes jumped up to meet his somber ones.

"You love her?" She repeated to which Farkle nodded.

"And I can't leave, not yet. I'm not giving up on her." Maya could feel her tears starting to flow easier from her eyes.

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" She asked as a last attempt to change his mind. She was sad to leave a good friend behind. Farkle shook his head once more and offered a sad smile.

"My place is here." Maya threw her arms around him burying her face into his shoulder.

"I'll miss you." It felt permanent which made this harder.

"I'll miss you too." Their eyes connected.

"You all need to take care of one another."

"I will." Farkle used his hand on her shoulder blade to help guide then out to the others. The others perked up at the sight of the duo.

"We should leave soon. The sun should be up in a few hours." They grabbed their stuff and within a blink of an eye, they were off.

* * *

Riley had her head resting on the top of his arm; their fingers interlocked with his. Her other hand held on his arm for support. Her thumb stroked his arm mindlessly.

"What did you want to say earlier that long story? We have time." She felt his body tense up and shot him a worried look.

"It's nothing." He lied. Riley bit her lip knowing that he was hiding something.

"You can talk to me Lucas." She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Lucas," Her voice was tender but Lucas wasn't ready to tell her, she would look at him differently and leave him, and he couldn't have that.

"We can talk about it if you want Lucas." HE detached her hand from his and kept walking. Riley stopped in her tracks.

"Lucas"- Why was he acting like this?

"I can't Riley."

"Can't or won't?" She said in a defiant manner. Lucas's green eyes capture hers and Riley swore he looked emotionless towards her. Just a shell.

"Both." Riley's eyes widened as tried not to let this fight get under her skin, but she couldn't help it. She pushed herself to the front of the pact only half fearing Lucas calling her name. Riley joined Farkle at the front of the pact. Maya's defensive instincts kicked in making it impossible for Lucas to pass to talk to Riley. His shoulders slumped forward as his eyes found the road. He didn't mean to snap at her, it just happened. His eyes wandered from the road to Riley's figures in front. He was so worried about losing her that he let his anger take control, and now she wasn't talking to him. He just couldn't stand to have her look disappointed in him. Maybe he was the monster that he thought he was. Maybe he didn't deserve her after all.

* * *

On the edge of the town the five slower their pace as the nightly air was giving them a new sense of exhilaration. They were going to get away with this.

"Riley, this is as far as I'll go." The words hung in the air as it was finally sinking in. They were running away.

"Riley"- He hesitated.

"what happened between you and Lucas" Riley bit her lips so hard she was sure that she would draw blood.

"I don't know." She answered after an eternity had passed.

"Talk to him, fighting with him won't solve anything." Stubbornness was starting to kick in.

"But"- She started to protest.

"Riley." Their eyes did battle till Farkle's gaze won out.

"I'll talk to him." She conceded. She heard Lucas's voice approaching.

"But on my own time." She walked away just as Lucas caught up to Farkle. He watched Riley walk away then turn his gaze back to Farkle.

"Give her time Lucas, she'll come around. I know Riley and how she feels about you." He placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"As much as your heart's matters are important, but if you're dead you 'll do Riley no good either. Take it easy with the strenuous work Lucas. The wound needs time to heal. I packed some medicine, it's not much, but it will help."

"Thank you Farkle, you're become a friend these last couple months and I don't think I could ever repay what you're doing," The two shook hands and parted ways.

The doctor watched as Lucas's figure chased after Riley's. Some things would never change Lucas had come to this town with the sole purpose of returning up North as soon as possible, but then his whole world change when he met Riley. She saw the best in him. Farkle had a gut feeling that the two would work things out, they just needed to communicate.

Zay and Farkle shook hands as they nodded towards each other.

"Take good care of her."

"With my life," He answered in return.

And then there was just Farkle and Maya.

"This is really happening isn't it Farkle." Her voice was shaky at best.

"I think I've wanted it for so long…. what happens now?" Farkle offered a warm smile.

"You get to go live your dream." The two friends embraced with mutual understanding that they wouldn't see each other for a long time if ever.

"How do you have faith that I'll make it?"

"Because I know you Maya." He paused for a second.

"Do you have the envelope?" He whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't leave without it." She reassured him.

"But"- She pulled back from the hug.

"Am I ever going to get to open it?" She questioned to which he let out a small chuckle.

"Maya, you'll know when to open it. Open it when all seems hopeless." She smiled to her second best friend in the world.

"Thanks you Farkle, for everything." And as quickly as they came together, the four took off under the cover of the night.

* * *

Quiet extended towards the most reaches of the Matthew's household except the bustling of the servants to prepare the morning meal. All except Josh who was ordered to go fetch his younger darling sister to the table. He rolled his eyes as he further climbed the stairs. He didn't understand why they sent him when they could have easily sent August. But his younger brother was the baby of the gamily and always seemed to get his way. He let out a sigh as he reached Riley's door.

"Riley, it's time to come downstairs." He would usually would hear some sort of noise either his sister falling out of bed, but he was met with silence.

"Riley, time to get up." She couldn't possibly have slept in this late. He knocked a third time before opening the door to an empty room. Her bed was straight as if it hadn't been slept in, some items he saw yesterday were no longer there.

Riley was gone.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two envelops resting on the vanity. One was addressed to their parents, but one letter was addressed to him. His brows furrowed with confusion as he picked up the letter.

 _Dear Josh,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm far away by now. But don't worry, for I am safe and I am happy. Please don't look for me. You said that you wanted me to be happy, and I am. You can run the house however you want now without me interfering. I'm sorry that I haven't always been the best sister to you. Hopefully I can make that up to you now…_

Josh couldn't count how many times he had read the letter over and over again. In fact, he was, so entranced by in that he jumped when Vanessa called his name.

"What?" Suddenly aware of his surroundings.

"Are you ok Mr. Matthews." Josh wiped away tears that he realized were forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, please inform my parents that my sister has run away."

* * *

Charlies straightened up his coat as he headed to town. His men told him that the Lucas situation was taken care of, he felt like he could finally relax. He headed into the store to pick up materials for his homestead. He placed the items on the counter.

"Care to join me for a drink tonight?" It was usual request now a day since Charlie took his new position of power. Mr. Johnson had been struggling with his business lately. Charlie let out a sigh.

"Oh I know that sigh, there must be a girl involved." The old man said trying to relate to Charlie, instead he was just rubbing the salt in the wound. Charlie was about to decline his offer when he heard.

"Unless you're Riley Matthews, then you just go to the tavern to support your friends.

"What did you say?"

"I was surprised to, who knew that she was crazy enough to hang out around the taverns."

"You saw her there? When?" Charlie was sure that he would have seen her there. He spent more time there after his father passed on.

"Well I didn't see her there, but I saw her walking a young man home last night." Charlie's lips played a frown. He was at the tavern last night; he hadn't seen her.

"Describe the man." He demanded. The shop keeper ran his hand over the top of his head trying to think.

"He was hunched over, but he was fairly tall, he looked like he had blonde hair. Riley seemed concerned to get him home, but I had never seen him before." Charlie's fists bunched together as his blood began to boil that sounded like one person. Friar.

* * *

Farkle glanced around the room and the chair that was there. He flanked down at the letter in his hand requesting his presence.

"Franklin Minus." He perked up at the mention of his name.

"Take a seat please." The man motioned to the chair and Farkle obliged.

"Do you know why we requested seeing you?"

"No." Farkle replied slightly confused.

"Where were you last night?" Then it hit him. This was about Lucas.

"I was at my house." His face gave it away for a second.

"So you don't know the whereabouts of Lucas Friar?" Farkle's mind flashed to the previous night where they hid among the shadows making their escape from the town.

"No."

"We have a witness that say that they saw Riley Mathews with a Lucas Friar headed in the direction of your house last night." Silence sat between them.

"You can't prove that she was heading to my house." He looked the investigator in the eye.

"And I bid you good day." He stood up knowing that they couldn't put him in prison. As he exited the door he crossed paths with Charlie Gardner. They locking eyes neither yielding.

"I know that you helped them escape Franklin." Charlie spat.

"If you don't tell us where they are, then things could get difficult for you around here." Charlie said letting his need for payback fuel him further. Farkle wasn't daunted at the words.

"Is that a threat?" he challenged. With his silence, Farkle walked past him towards the door. Charlie's eyes narrowed. Farkle knew something, and he was going to find out what.

 _Journal, I hope you like to travel on the road, because that is where I decided that I must go. I can't stay here among all the rules and regulations. I can't bring it in my heart to marry Robert, I've seen the way that he treats the servants around the house, and it makes me repulsed by him even more. I have asked Simon to run away with me and he agreed. We leave at the first light, but don't' worry journal I shall take you with me and keep track of every second. But I must go now and prepare to leave. To the roads that are less traveled on, I will tread on tomorrow._

* * *

 **A.N. And there is part 2. Hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think! Review, fav, follow. You all are awesome and I appreciate any feedback you have for me. Till next time.**

 **-RGT-**


	17. Chapter 16 The Truth Coming Out

**A.n. You all are amazing! This story has far surpassed what I thought it would and I am thankful for each and every one of you. My muses kinda took over this chapter, so technically this is an added chapter so there are 6 more after this one. I think you'll like it. Make sure you read the author's note at the bottom. This chapter is dedicated to all my writer friends that make me strive to be better. Your encouragement goes farther than you know.**

* * *

Farkle sat down at his table prepared to eat his meal. Part of him wished that he was in bed, because he didn't sleep well last night. He kept having reoccurring nightmares, mostly about situations that could go wrong among his friends that were on the run. No matter the warning he would shout out, no one could hear him and harm befell them. He had awoken splashed water on his face and tried to return to his dream. This time the nightmares returned to him in the form of Isadora telling him things such as she had moved on breaking his heart over and over again. He halfway preferred the first set of dreams; he could rationalize their safety. They had each other in case anything happened, they were strong together. His dreams with Isadora though, he couldn't reason away. Feelings and emotions were not based in science but rather matters of the heart. He didn't have much experience with love it was foreign to him, he knew that he missed her, and because of her he had made a choice not to joining the others, he saw how well that worked out for him now.

Rapid knocking caught Farkle's attention. His heart rate increased, he didn't know who would be at his door, all of his friends were on the road, and Isadora wasn't talking to him. He nuzzled the cat's head before heading to the door. As soon as the door cracked Isadora burst through the door.

"Oh thank goodness, you're ok. I stopped by your store and the windows and door was broken in. I was worried that something happened"- Her voice faded when she realized she was rambling. She placed the basket of blueberry muffins on the nearby table.

Farkle's mind was swirling why was she here? Wasn't she mad at him still? What did she mean that the shop was destroyed?

"Slow down." He instructed as he placed his hands on her arms.

"What happened?"

"I was at the bakery, and I was coming to see you when I saw the broken windows and I thought something may have happened to you." Someone had roughed up the shop? Her words played through his head on repeat. He tilted his head and gazed at the brunette.

"You were worried about me?" A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Of course I do Farkle. I never stopped."- Farkle's heart rate increased as his eyes glanced down to her lips. Before he could make a move, Isadora did. Their lips melded together bringing them closer still. Farkle hands went up to cup her face.

"Farkle..." She breathed out, but he was the one to silence her this time. Isadora felt her knees go weak as his fingers started to tangle in her hair.

"What was that for?" Her voice still shaky, she didn't dare open her eyes just yet.

"Because I just got you back, and I'm not letting you go again."

There was a pounding on the door which caused the two to jump apart. Farkle looked back at Isadora before cautiously opening the door. Before him stood two men tall and muscular in size.

"May I help you?" He asked the looming figures.

"Franklin Minkus?" Farkle nodded.

"We would like you to come with us." Farkle's stance changed to more of a defensive route.

"No." He wasn't sure if he was trying to be brave because of Isadora being present. If nothing else, he had to go work on the shop.

"I'm afraid that is not an option Mr. Minkus, we're bringing you in." His mouth fell open as they bound up his hands. He knew if he tried to resist it would just cause him further trouble.

"Farkle, what's going on?" She rushed to the door.

"I'll figure this out." He promised as the men dragged him away. Isadora stood there shocked and confused. Why had they vandalized the shop, but more importantly what crime did he commit to make them take him away to jail.

* * *

Maya let out a sigh of relief as the town came into view. The last two days had been tough to watch Riley and Lucas try to interact. They mostly had avoided each other. But she had seen the secret glances when they knew the other wasn't looking. She hoped that the town would be enough to knock them out of this rut that they were in. Riley squealed at the thought of buying some clothes from the money she had snatched. Her dress was caked in dust from the roads. Maya turned back to Zay, as much as she wanted him to come he would draw attention to them. She told him to go scout out a spot for the night and they would return in a couple hours with food and clothes for him. They exchanged a brief kiss before Maya, Riley, and Lucas headed towards town. The closer they got the town the louder the noise got.

Riley and Maya exchanged looks as they saw the lanterns hung paired with the sounds of laughter and lively music filled the air. Maya turned to a nearby person who seemed wrapped up in the celebration.

"They're celebrating the anniversary of the town," Maya explained to the two. Lucas glanced over at Riley and watched her face slowly light up. He tried to hide his smile but Maya caught a glimpse of it. The wheels in her head began to turn as a scheme started to from.

"Find something to do Lucas, we'll find you later," without further explanation, she grabbed Riley's hand and dragged her into the nearby shop, leaving him behind.

"Maya what?" Maya answered by holding up a dress.

"Try this on." Riley's eyes glanced over at the deep blue dress, it reminded her of sapphires. Her fingers traced the edges of the dress.

"It's beautiful Maya." Maya picked up a red dress and they smiled to each other. Riley went behind the screen as the assistant handed her the dress. A few minutes later Riley stepped from behind the screen and Maya swore that Lucas would lose his breath when he sees her.

"It's beautiful Riley, you need to get it." She urged. Riley glanced down at the dress, she felt pretty in the dress and she really needed to get a new dress. She smiled to her best friend.

"Alright." Maya knew that the Northerner would lose his mind once he saw her. Maybe this would be enough to put aside their pride and face each other. They had to talk eventually right?

* * *

Lucas placed down his drink on the counter. He knew that he needed something to take his mind off his current situation. Riley was freezing him out over the last two days as and it was driving him insane. So he hadn't told her what he did, why should that matter? She hadn't told him anything about the time he was absent. His mind had raced on the possibilities, Farkle had given him very little details on what was occurring and Lucas was sure it was for a reason. His insecurities started to take over as he had another drink. What if this whole running away thing had been a mistake? He loved Riley, but ever since he had returned there seem to be the wedge between them and he didn't know how to move it.

What if Riley's feeling had changed? He paled slightly at the thought. He had been gone almost a month, had Riley given up on him? He pushed the feelings down as his ears perked up at a conversation that occurred between two men who were enjoying their celebratory drinks.

"Did you hear about the fellow over in Brentwood? Mr. Gardner is having him sent to the gallows. Rest his soul." Lucas held his breath. That was Charlie they were mentioning right? He strained harder to hear them over the noise.

"He apparently aided the escape of a dangerous man a slave and two girls." They were talking about **him**. He took another drink knowing that he would need it.

"It's a shame because I heard he had a bright future in medicine." Now that was too much of a coincidence for Lucas. Farkle was in trouble because of him.

The guilt started to plague him as he took another drink. Farkle had the opportunity to go with them but he kept saying that his place was in the town. Somewhere along the way they must have not been careful enough. The very thought of Farkle facing the gallows made him sick, but he tried to push the idea down. He stood up the room lost in his thoughts when he saw Maya and Riley step through the entrance door. Lucas felt his thought go dry at the sight of Riley in her dark blue dress. Her hair was half pulled back in a twist which was the work of Maya.

They were coming closer but Lucas couldn't feel his legs so they must be walking towards him. The brown eyes locked with his green ones and for a second he had forgotten his name.

"What are you staring at Huckleberry?" Maya teased. Just seeing his reaction was just more evidence of what she already knew. Lucas didn't provide her an answer because he was lost in chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey," this was the normal greeting for them now.

"Hi."

The two were oblivious to the crowds around them. He opened his mouth to tell her the news about Farkle, but this was the first time in days that he had seen Riley look at him like this again, and he didn't want to let it go. She tilted her head to the waiting for him to speak; she recognized that look on his face by now.

"Dance with me." He breathed. Her eyes widened as he looked around at the others who were always engaged with the music. Dancing at parties within the comfort of her own home was one thing, dancing here was another.  
"Are you sure?" she questioned timidly as her insecurities started to sink in.

"Why, am I making you nervous?" He teased snapping her back to reality.

"Of course not." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor Lucas smiled knowing he could still make her nervous in the good way.

The next song was upbeat and the two locked gaze. Riley curtsied and Lucas gave a little bow. The two began to dance exchanging partners and met back together they rested their palms as they twirled into a circle.

"Riley."

"Lucas," she answered in a matched soft tone. The way that he said her name was so vulnerable, she felt her walls coming down.

"I'm getting dizzy," They stopped moving their feet but they were still in their own little world.

"Maybe we should stop." He suggested his eyes dwelling in hers for a second.

"We have stopped." Lucas felt his throat start to close in when he saw Riley's eyes linger on his lips.

If only this girl knew the effect that she had on him. He was sure that if she asked him to do any task he would waste a heartbreak. They found themselves being drawn towards each other. Riley's eyes fluttered close in anticipation of the kiss. Lucas's eyes caught sight of something that made his blood run cold.

"Not here." He said huskily and grabbed her as well as Maya's arms and swiftly made an exit from the tavern.

"Lucas," Riley didn't understand. One second she swore that they would kiss, the next she was being dragged out to the street.

"We need to leave now." Fear was very evident in his voice.

"Why?" She pushed slightly annoyed.

"There's a man in there," he said in a hushed tone. "that wants to kill me." The girl's eyes widened.

"Why?" Lucas eyes wouldn't look at the brunette.

"I can't"-

"More secrets between us." Riley whispered then headed towards the meet up point.

"Riley!" He called out but she ignored him. He was going to run after but Maya placed her hand on his arm. He let out a sigh at the retreating figure.

"Back to the beginning." Maya's blue eyes captured the attention of his green ones.

"Tell me what's happening Lucas." He let out a sigh knowing that he had to let it out eventually.

"He as the part of the original group that attacked me when I was away. He was hunting me down." Maya stood and listened.

"Maya, I didn't do things I was proud of when I was gone, and I don't want"- His voice faded.

"Her to look at you differently." Maya finished for him putting all the pieces together in her mind.

"You need to talk to her, otherwise this will just sit between you and push you further apart." His eyes went back tin the direction that Riley disappeared he let out another sigh knowing she was right.

* * *

"You need to talk to him." Lucas was up with Zay and Maya held back her best friend so they could talk. If it was one thing the blonde knew, it was sometimes her best friend needed a little push and this was one of those times. Her best friend narrowed her brows defensively at her words.

"Why should I?"

"Because you need to communicate." Riley refused to look at the blonde. Why wasn't she taking her side.

"Besides it's not like you have been completely honest with him either."

"What do you mean?" The dark hair girl hissed softly not wanting to draw attention from the boys.

"Have you told him about Charlie?" Her words felt like daggers as she bowed her head. She had tried to push those memories away but she realized that she was right. How could she expect him to open up to her if she hadn't done the same. He must know that she was hiding something too.

"Alright." All conversation ceased when the four neared the fire that Zay had already set up.

"Zay, I think we need some more firewood, I'll help you gather some twigs to put in the fire." Zay was about to interject when Maya threw him a pointed look.

"Maya"- Riley tried to interject, if they left that meant that she would be left alone with Lucas. Maya offered her a smile grabbed Zay by the hand and disappeared before she could protest more. Lucas cleared his throat only increasing the awareness of the quietness between them. Riley took a seat across from Lucas by the fire. Riley glanced in his direction then diverted her eyes only to have Lucas follow suite.

Riley's eyes fell to the ground as the flames casted shadows across her face. They hadn't talked in at least a day, and it was taking a toll on her. Her brown eyes flickered back to Lucas as Farkle's and Maya's words entered into her head. They needed to communicate. She let out a sigh and moved next to him, his green eyes watched her. The silence stirred between them as she folded her hands. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Something happened while you were gone."

* * *

 **A.n.- So next chapter is all the good stuff. Here's the deal. I'm am going to be working my tail off to update on Sunday. (Like two days from now) I won't set a review recommendation or what not but if I get 14 reviews, then this story will hit 200. I would be floored and it would encourage me to write more, see how that works? :) Just saying. I love hearing your feedback. The next chapter is Riley and Lucas talking, and a bit of Farkle. It's going to be intense in the very least. Hang on tight, the next few chapters are going to be a wild ride.**

 **-RGT-**


	18. Chapter 17 A Man of Honor

**A.N.- Another chapter? Well since I have amazing readers and made over 200 reviews, I guess I can give you guys the next part. Make sure you read the ending note. I want you guys to do something for me. This chapter is dedicated to Bree who is inspired to write because of me. Once you get an account feel free to send me anything you want me to look over. I will be happy to help you get started in your writing. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Last Time: Riley's eyes fell to the ground as the flames casted shadows across her face. They hadn't talked in at least a day, and it was taking a toll on her. Her brown eyes flickered back to Lucas as Farkle's and Maya's words entered into her head. They needed to communicate. She let out a sigh and moved next to him, his green eyes watched her. The silence stirred between them as she folded her hands. She couldn't bring herself to look at him._

" _Something happened while you were gone."_

"Something happened when you were gone." She said not daring to look at him, she sighed before she took the plunge.

"As you know, when you left I had to become Charlie's betrothed." Lucas's brows furrowed not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Well I grew to a very depressed state when you were gone. I felt like you were never coming back, like you gave up on me, so I wavered in my faith in you; in us." Lucas just sat as she continued to tell the story trying not to jump to conclusions, but they started as soon as she had started.

"Vanessa told me to find what makes me happy, because you would want me happy." Lucas nodded, just the thought of Riley moping around and falling into a state of depression made him question his decision to go in the first place. He left because it was what she wanted.

"Well," She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, not sure how to proceed except just to take the plunge.

"I figured I would try to move on to Charlie in your absence. I kissed him Lucas." He stayed silent which made her grow even more nervous, what if he thought she was disgusting. She let out a breath relieved that it was all out on the table, now it was just his turn to respond. The silence was getting to her so she became rambling trying to justify the action.

"But he wasn't you Lucas," a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I even called him by your name, and that's when he put his hands on me." Lucas's whole body tightened as anger coursed through his veins.

"He did what?" He wanted to kill him.

"Not exactly like that. He grabbed my necklace while my back was against the wall, and threw it to the floor. I then found out that he was the one responsible for setting your house a blaze. Things grew worse from there." Lucas held on to every word of hers.

"Like what?" He questioned, Riley smirked.

"I threw pots and pans at him," she said causing Lucas to chuckle at the image. "The last thing I threw at him was the ring telling him that I would rather die alone than to marry the likes of him."

"What happened then."

"I told him to get off our property and that I never wanted to see his face ever again." Lucas was distraught by the news of the kiss, but on the other hand he was super proud of Riley. The image of her getting all riled up on his behalf made his heart swell because it was a reflection of how much she cared. They were communicating and being honest with each other, and that was the most important part to Riley.

"What happened when you were gone," Her doe eyes examining his.

"Riley"- He breathed out.

"Lucas, we need to talk about this." She stood up. She knew if he held it in the situation would just get worse. Didn't he know how hard it was to tell him about Charlie? She went through all that effort to tell him what happened with him and he wasn't willing to return the favor?

"It's not like that Riley, I just want to keep you safe." Riley's temper grew.

"We're already not safe Lucas, how much more would happen. We're already wanted, and I'm sure Charlie sent out word to the surrounding towns." The temper in Lucas flared again.

"Riley I don't want to discuss it."

"Why, Lucas, why?"

"Because I'm not proud of it!" She knew that she had hit a nerve.

"What happened?" She asked more gently knowing that his pride and character were hurt.

"When I was gone, I was hunted down."

"Does this have to do with the man that came in the tavern? Why won't you tell me about this? Don't you trust me?" Riley folded her arms across her chest.

"Of course not Riley, it's just not something I'm proud of." His voice increased in volume.

"Why?" Riley kept pressuring till Lucas couldn't take it anymore.

"I took someone's ability to live Riley," He threw his hands up in exhaustion of the topic.

"I killed people Riley. Go ahead look at me like I'm a monster," The news shocked the girl. This conversation left her with more questions than anything.

* * *

Maya and Zay traveled far enough away to make sure that they wouldn't disturb the two back at camp. Maya started to casually pick up sticks for the fire because it would look rather strange for her to come back without any, even though she was sure that Riley knew that it all had been a scheme to repair their relationship.

"You think they'll talk?" Zay asked picking up a twig. Maya looked back at him and sighed.

"I sure hope so, they have been intolerable over the last couple days." Zay stopped what he was doing and simply watched the blonde work.

"Do you regret running away?" He asked bluntly. Maya shot up from her position looking at his face full of doubt.

"No of course not." He didn't look that convinced.

"So you don't miss the fancy house, the parties or any of your family?" Maya sauntered over to him forgetting about her task.

"No, I don't. You know what I do want? I want a place that I can kiss you in front of everyone and no one would care. That they would accept that I want you." She used one of her hands to cup his face looking into his brown eyes.

"You have been there for me in the good times and the bad, and I wouldn't trade that for anything in world." There was silence stirring between them.

"I love you," He blurted out shocking her before she let out a small smile.

"I love you too." She sealed her words by a kiss on his lips the firewood left on the floor forgotten and in their world it was only them for a second. Because how often would they have a place where no judgement would be found against two people that shouldn't have fallen for each other, but did. There was something beautiful about the love that was blooming between the couple, because despite people, places, and people they still had each other.

* * *

Riley could barely feel her legs as she sat down on a nearby log. Lucas joined her as he became very interested in his hands all of a sudden.

"It was self-defense, but I still feel like a monster," he confessed not knowing if she would understand what he was trying to say. She turned to him and placed her hand on his arm feeling how tense he was.

"You're not a monster Lucas, they would have killed you and then I wouldn't know what to do." A silence sat between them as both were relieved that everything was out in the open; almost everything.

"I want to go back." His words caught Riley off guard. Go back? He wanted to return and face Charlie? She stood up and started pacing.

"We can't go back." He stood up not liking that Riley was telling him what to do.

"I have to." He was very adamant about his decision.

"What possible reason do you have for wanting to go back there Lucas. Charlie will kill you! He's already tried multiple times." Lucas grunted in frustration, she wasn't getting is.

"He's going to kill Farkle," He watched as all the anger left her face being replaced with confusion.

"What?"

" I overheard when we were in town. I was going to tell you, but it wasn't the right time. I can't have his blood on my hands Riley."

"But if you go back, then he will kill you too. Going back won't save him, if he wanted to be safe he would have joined us. He knew the risks of staying."

"That doesn't matter Riley, he's going to die, I need to go back!" It seemed that as one fight ended another one started creating high tensions in camp. Lucas's blood started to boil at what she was implying. It was not the honorable thing to do to let him die, how could she even consider being selfish in this situation.

"I'm going Riley." He half yelled making her face recoil with eyes searched each other's as their breathes mingles from the previous fighting match. Riley was glad Maya and Zay weren't around to witness it.

"I don't care, don't go back, please." Riley begged as she watched his eyes widened. In a second his lips were on hers in a searing kiss. His hands found her waist and brought her closer. She shivered as the electricity flowered through her body from his lips on hers. She granted his access to her explore her mouth. Fear started to plague her body, they never had kissed like this before and she was starting to crave more. As much as Lucas wanted to continue, he was the one who pulled away from her. He rested his forehead on hers.

"We should stop Riley," His voice still shaky realizing just how much of an effect that she had on her.

"Maya and Zay will be back any minute," that was enough to get Riley to agree. A lecture was the last thing that she needed from her best friend. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

The walls were damp from water dripping them, Farkle's limp figure sat where the wall met the floor with his hands were in chains held about his head. He couldn't feel them anymore. They had grown numb after the first couple hours. His head perked up when he heard footsteps approaching his cell. He rarely got visitors, especially at night. As they got closer the light cast shadows across the face of one Charlie Gardner.

"Hello Franklin, I'm sorry about this." Farkle's fists bunched together, oh the things he would do if he wasn't chained to the wall.

"What do you want Charlie?" He spat towards the dark haired man, it didn't even phase him.

"I know you know where Lucas, Riley, and Maya are headed and I want you to tell me."

"I don't know where they're headed." They had neglected to tell him that, but he had an inkling that once Maya opened the envelope that that pair would head out west. He assumed that Riley and Lucas would head up north, but he had no idea, it was a guess at best."

"I think you're lying," Charlie replied and called over two men who had accompanied him down to the cell. Farkle stood as he was starting to feel cornered. The first blow to the stomach made him want to empty his stomach of what little contents were in it. He doubled over to help protect his stomach from any future blows.

"Where are they?" Growled Charlie grabbing his hair making Farkle look him in the eyes.

"You'll never catch them." That was the hope that Farkle held on to, that despite everything Charlie still had no idea where they were headed, so the possibility of catching them was low. He could stand anything that they threw at him as long as he had the peace of knowledge that his friends were safe. He accepted another blow to his body sending him to his knees. His body was lacking food which made it weaker than he would like. Farkle spat at Charlie's shoes causing him to receive another round of punishment. There was a point that Charlie said that when he did catch them that they would serve the same fate as he would. Farkle leapt up with a new vigor. He went to punch him, but the chains prevented it. He would kill Charlie himself if he laid a hand on Riley or Maya. There were more punches as Farkle felt his body growing weaker and weaker. When they left he fell to the ground and started to assess his wounds. Not that it mattered at all. He was sentenced to the gallows; he was a dead man.

* * *

His meadow eyes flutter opened in the dead of night to the sight of Riley laying in front of him. His lips upturned into a smile at the memories of the previous night. His stomach was in knots from all the information that he had learned over the last couple days. There was something that didn't sit with him no matter how much he tried to ignore it, Farkle.

His gaze turned back to Riley's sleeping figure and it was then that he made a decision. He couldn't be selfish, it would be too easy to run away from this, he had to face it. They would all be in danger with him around and the people hunting him. He needed Riley to be safe, she would have Zay and Maya to protect her from anything that came their way. He gently kissed her arm careful not to awaken Riley.

"I love you, but I can't have another man's blood on my hands. Please forgive me."

He had to tear his eyes away otherwise he wasn't sure he would be able to follow through. He lifted his body off the group as quietly as possible not to wake up the camp. He was sure that even Zay and Maya would tell him not to go, but he thought of himself as a man of honor, so there was no changing his mind. He grabbed as few essentials as possible around camp, not to hinder their journey. His feet tread to the edge of the campsite before turning back to glance at his friends one last time. He turned back to the trail ahead of him and began walking not looking back.

* * *

The sun started peeking over the ridge before Riley began to stir. It was one of the best sleeps that she had in a long time, she mentally attributed that to Lucas. There was something wrong, she didn't feel the warmth of his body radiating against her. She turned to confirm her suspicions, she rolled over to find an absent Lucas. Fear started to seep into her body as she tried to rationalize it. Maybe he was relieving himself out in the woods, but then her eyes began to dart around the campsite and notice somethings missing. Where would he go? His words flashed back to her mind from the previous night.

'I want to go back.'

At this point panic had taken over. What if he did go back? Didn't he know that was a death sentence? His logic made less sense to her last night then it did that morning. Tears started to fall uncontrollably waking the other two.

"Riley, what's wrong?" In an instant Maya was by her side. Riley's big brown doe eyes stared up into hers.

"He's gone Peaches. Lucas is gone."

* * *

 **A.n.- So yeah. That was the original ending for the last chapter. Like I said my muses controlled the last chapter greatly. This challenge are for all my Instagram users that read my story. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to take a screen shot of your favorite part of the story and post it. If you do you'll get spam and a shout out. Get the word out on my story. You all are the best readers ever, and I can only say that so many times. Review, fav, follow. Till next time.**

 **-RGT-**


	19. Chapter 18 Standing at the Crossroads

**A.n.- Alright. Three updates this weekend. I love you guys and all your kind words. This chapter is dedicated to Erin my beta that wrote the journal entry for this chapter and to Sofia, one of my biggest rocks in this story. You both are awesome.**

* * *

"Gone?" The blonde parroted. "What do you mean gone? Where would he go?" She questioned as the brunette simply started down at her feet tracing patterns in the dirt. She didn't tell Maya right when she found out because she didn't know how the news would affect her.

"He and I had an argument last night, after he told me some news." She approached the subject cautiously.

"Riley, be forward with me." The blonde demanded. If it was one thing she hated, it was feeling like she was left in the dark.

"Maya," Riley took a step towards her.

"They got wind that Farkle was the one who lead us out that night. And because Lucas was a wanted man, they arrested him..." her voice faded not wanting to be the one to give the next set of news.

"They're set to hang him Maya." The somberness in her voice made fear rush into Maya's body.

"W-What?" They were going to kill Farkle? Zay wrapped his arm around her for support, which was good because Maya could no longer feel her legs.

"But he did nothing wrong!" She cried out, it was a good thing that they were in the forest otherwise she would have drawn attention to them.

"Lucas thought that if he went back they would release Farkle." She said quietly, still not believing that he was gone.

"I'm afraid that Charlie will kill both all the same." It meant that she would lose both her love and her best friend in one go. Riley's face hardened, she couldn't let that happen.

"Maya, I'm going after him." She said it as a fact, and now that her mind was made up, nothing could sway her.

"What if Charlie tries to kill you too!" Maya's grew more tense. She couldn't lose all three of them, she refused. Riley simply shook his head.

"If he did that would declare a social suicide with how much the town loves my Father, he wouldn't risk it." Maya wasn't convinced. Maybe Charlie couldn't kill her, but there was plenty that he could do Riley and get away with it without any punishment at all.

"I have to go Maya." Her brown eyes pleaded with her asking for her blessing.

"I can't go back Riley." Her voice was shaky as she was slowing coming grips with separating from her best friend of a couple years. She was in a sense losing Riley twice; once to go back and once if she died. Both friend's eyes began to water knowing that this would be goodbye for now, it was hard because they were inseparable from the start. They clung to each other wrapping their arms around one another as tight as possible. They stayed like that for a few minutes afraid of what would happen if they let go.

"Wish me luck." She whispered in her ear.

"Riley"- Maya said her voice begging her not to go. The brunette unwrapped herself and picked up the few essential items that were needed and started on the trail.

Maya watched helplessly as her best friend bolted in the direction that she thought Lucas might have gone. Zay wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her shoulders to comfort her.

"There's nothing that will stop her." To which Maya sighed knowing he was right

"It's not safe for her to go back, how can she not realize that?"

"Because she loves him." Everything seemed hopeless at his point, when Farkle's words replayed in her mind.

"You'll know when." She repeated quietly to herself. She raced to her belongings and pulled out the envelope.

* * *

Farkle's head perked with the sound of approaching footsteps, fear inching through his body. He hadn't recovered from the last time Charlie had visited. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of raven hair in two familiar raids.

"Isadora?" He asked wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. Relief flooded her face.

"Farkle." She ran in the cell and wrapped her arms around him the best she could.

"What happened?" Her eyes took in the discoloration of the bruises forming.

"Farkle." She lifted up his shirt to reveal the massive bruise.

"Who did this to you?" Farkle bit his lip. The last thing he wanted was Isadora getting hurt, if he were to tell her the name, she would go and try and make things right. He couldn't bare it if something were to happen to her and it was his fault.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He argued trying to make her not worried, she saw right through the lie. He grabbed the bruise on his side and winced.

"That doesn't matter." He waved her notion off. Isadora reached into her basket and pulled out a blueberry muffin and half smiled.

"I had more," Her eyes wandered onto the muffin. "But they wouldn't let me bring any more inside. I think that was just their excuse so they can partake in the ones that I brought." Her eyes narrowed in concern afterwards. Farkle let out a small chuckle the internal damage causing him more pain than he let on.

"Isadora," her breath hitched at the intensity in his voice and the way he was looking at her, it made her want to blush.

"If I get out of this mess..." He paused for a minute having her hang on his every word.

"I want to formally ask for your hand." Her hang flew over her mouth in surprise. He wanted her to become his wife? She nodded feverishly before crashing her lips on his. He winced at some of the impact on his wounds, but relief flooded over his body. He wasn't sure how she was going to react to that statement. After all, he was probably labeled dangerous by the town now. He knew it wouldn't be easy for he two of them, but he knew it was what he wanted. He wanted to walk side by side with her for the rest of his life.

"Miss, you have to go," A guard came and collected her and was escorting her to the front. She turned back and yelled.

"Farkle, I'll wait for you! I'll come up with a plan, don't worry." Then she was out of earshot and out of sight. He let a groan escape his lips at the pain. He had got the girl, now he just needed to figure out to get out of this mess. He just hoped that everything was well with his friends.

* * *

Riley wandered out of the next town over feeling dejected. The brunette had talked to anyone who would listen to her and she didn't have much luck with gaining any attention around the whereabouts of Lucas. She was starting to lose hope that she would catch him in time. She saw a girl out of the corner of her eye and she felt a last second wind, this was her last chance before she would go it alone.

"Hello," she smiled at the dark haired girl.

"Hello," The friendly girl smiled at Riley.

"You haven't managed to see a young gentleman pass by on this road have you?" She went on describing Lucas in detail to the girl. It was some of her last hope asking this random stranger. She pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Actually yes, about an hour ago, we passed by each other on the road." She nodded making Riley's heart swell. He was alive, there was still hope.

"Really?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes," the girl's brows furrowed in concern.

"Is everything ok?" Riley for the first time since she left the camp this morning shed a small smile.

"Yes, it will be." She had a new foundation of hope and determination. She turned back to the girl who was walking in the direction of the town.

"Thank you, what's your name?" The girl offered a smile back to Riley.

"It's Sofia," Riley nodded and picked up her pace towards her hometown.

* * *

She held the envelope in her hand, she had waited so long to find out what was in it that she was almost too scared to find out what was in it. Her eyes narrowed a new found of determination finding them. No, she needed to do this. She ripped open at the top and pulled out the papers. The first set of paper was a letter addressed to her. It must have been during the dark period where they weren't speaking to each other.

Her eyes scanned the letter once and then twice over. He explained the original plan of taking her out west, but when he realized that she didn't have feelings for him that didn't mean that she couldn't live her dreams out. Attached was a land deed in his name with an authorized letter of the deed. He explained that with this she should be able to get a plot of land out West and start to live her dream. Tears started to form in her eyes as her lip quivered.

"What's wrong Maya?" Zay wrapped his arms around her.

"He wanted me to live out my dream..." her voice faded, completely in awe. She couldn't believe that he sacrificed so much for them. First this and then he was going to face the gallows. It was too much. She felt like she needed to do something but she didn't know what she could possibly do. She felt herself being so torn. If she went back she would put both of them in danger, but if she left, then she would have to live with the guilt that she was part of the reason that Farkle was dead. She was standing at a cross road and she had to make a decision.

* * *

Riley hurried towards her town, her eyes peered up at the sun starting to set in the sky. Luckily she was able to hitch a ride on a wagon to make up some time. She could hear her heart beat loudly, and wondered if anyone else could hear it. She just hoped that she caught up enough time to catch Lucas. She didn't know what she would say to him even if she would catch up to him. She couldn't decide if she was going to slap him for leaving her or embrace him so tight.

She saw a figure in front of her a long way off that resembled Lucas. She was going to shout out his name when she saw other figures approach him. She hid to the side just terrified to watch. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she tried to choke back the tears that were forming. They were throwing punches till his body grew limp. She was going to run towards him, but she couldn't feel her legs. She could only watch as she felt her life being drawn out of her. She was too late. She watched in horror as they dragged his body off. Lucas was gone and her heart shattered into a million pieces.

 _I have never seen a more beautiful thing than a prairie sunset. When I allow myself to sit back and take in the land around me, I can't help but feel as if my life is finally complete. Everything is so serene, quiet. It's perfect here. Although I can't help but feel on edge. No doubt my family has sent someone after me. I find myself frequently glancing around my shoulder. Simon has tried to calm me, but I cannot get rid of the feeling that we are being followed. I am afraid to sleep some nights. I am glad I have Simon by my side as I travel. I can't help but feel safe when he holds me in his arms. I cannot wait to get to our destination, where we can be together without dire consequences._

* * *

 **A.n.-So a shorter chapter, but it is a filler chapter. It is building to an epic chapter, I promise. Please let me know what you think. Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	20. Chapter 19 The Hanging Tree

**A.n.- Hello everyone. Did you want a chapter? This update is dedicated to Sue, since it is her birthday today. This chapter is a little bit on the shorter side, since it sets up for a super intense chapter next update. Thank you to Erin who helped collaborate on the journal entry at the bottom, you have been a great resource to me.**

* * *

"Farkle." He moaned, sleep still trying to claim his body. It wasn't easy to sleep on the dank floor. The voice continued to pester him until his eyes burst open, highly aware of the face that someone else was in his cell. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness and most of his other senses dulled days ago. Farkle could make out that the visitor's hands were chained to the wall like his used to be.

"Who's there?" He asked and saw waiting for a reply.

"Farkle, it's me." At the sound of Lucas's voice, his blood began to boil. What was he doing back here? If he was here, where was Riley?

Farkle's body lunged towards Lucas's which caught him off guard when Farkle's knuckles made contact with his jaw.

"Farkle what the"-

"Why are you back here, you were supposed to stay with her and protect her?" His voice spewed anger.

"I couldn't let them just kill you!" Lucas's tone matched Farkle's, although he couldn't believe that the scientist had it in him to punch him.

"She's with Zay and Maya, they would protect her," he reasoned, but it still wasn't good enough for him.

"You promised you would protect her! How is this protecting her?"

"If Charlie has me, then he will leave her alone." Lucas reasoned.

"You don't get it do you?" Farkle's hands flew up in the air.

"Why couldn't you just let me die?" With the words the anger left his body as he sat against the wall next to him and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"I'm a dead man anyway." He whispered. "The least I could do was make sure that you all were safe and happy. Now Riley will lose us both, and Charlie wins." Lucas's heart sank, he was so concerned about doing the right thing that he played straight into Charlie's wishes. He would die, and Riley would be heartbroken. He didn't know what was worse, having the innocent man die who was set to take the blame for him, or breaking the heart of the one girl that he loved in the world because he had honor.

* * *

The footsteps caught the attention of the two men, hoping it wasn't Charlie and his men. A mixture of emotions stirred in Lucas when he saw his brunette on the opposite side of the cell.

"Riley?" Panic started to sink in. What was she doing back here? Did something happen when she was traveling with Zay and Maya? So many questions filled his mind.

"What's wrong? Why are you back here?" He fought against his restraints but that part was futile.

"I couldn't just continue on with the thought of your death sentence. Why did you go?"

"What was I supposed to do Riley?" Fire flared within him, why was everyone argue with his decision to go and do the right thing. Riley was the one to break the silence.

"When is it supposed to happen?" Lucas's head hung, not looking her in the eye.

"Two days." Riley felt her heart sink. Two days, that wasn't a lot of time for her to figure out a solution. Her eyes fell down to ground not looking him in the eye.

" I can't stay long, but Isadora and I are coming up with a plan," she wished that she had a more solid plan. She looked between the two men and threw her arms around Farkle in a tight hug and then stood in front of Lucas. Their eyes said it all where words would fail them.

"Riley"- She pressed her lips up against his in a sweet tender kiss in comparison to the fierce kiss they shared a couple days ago. It was almost as if she was saying goodbye to him if her plan didn't work. Before she knew it tears started dripping from her eyes. She couldn't look at him once their lips separated; it hurt too much.

"Goodbye Lucas."

* * *

"Miss Riley, I'm not sure what you're asking of us." An older gentlemen said that night as Riley ordered them into the barn to make her case. Truth be told she didn't have much of a case, but she had to try.  
"I want to ask for your help to break out Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus out of jail." The room burst out in noise. "Miss Riley, as much as we want to help, something like that would get us folk in heaps of trouble." Her eyes fell to the ground.  
"Do you have a plan?" She felt significantly smaller before all of them. No promises, no plan, just the hope and belief that they would make it.  
"No," she squeaked out.  
"Then we can't help you." His voice frigid.  
"But if we don't do something, they'll die!" She exclaimed letting her emotions get the better of her. The voices started echoing through the group of people. Martin's face hardened as he shot up with anger.  
"And how much more have we died at the hands of them." His nostrils flared and Riley knew that he wasn't normally this callous. Something happened.  
"If you knew this gentlemen, they would want freedom for all of you. They believed in treating everyone kind." She was feeling the hope sink out of her the longer she talked. A sudden swell of courage burst through her veins. No she was not going to simply give up on them. She turned around.  
"They would have wanted you to feel like one of us, and I know it's dangerous for you all, but I kindly ask you to reconsider. Lucas believed in what you all could do long before my eyes were open. He fought for you all, so you should fight for him." She saw some people's faces stir with emotion.  
"If you decide to join me at the hanging tree just outside of town. We can plan our attack from there. " she turned and walked out

* * *

The Matthew mansion stood before them, Zay and Maya stood hand in hand. Maya let out a sigh.

"Here we are," Zay gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you sure we made the right decision?" He asked looking around for any groundskeeper walking the perimeter. Maya's lips twisted up into a small smile.

"Yes, I think we did. If I had to do it all over again, I would still choose to come back. It was the right thing to do." Riley, her best friend needed her, and so she had to come. And with all Farkle gave her, how could she not? He had given everything so she could be happy, so how could she not do everything in her power to try and save him.

"We just need to be careful that you don't get in trouble," she whispered. Zay leaned in and placed a kiss on the side of her temple not knowing when the next time he could kiss her would be. They heard sounds of voices coming from the barn and they ventured towards that direction.

"Maya"- Zay caution letting go of her hand temporarily as he ventured towards the barn. He tore open the barn door to reveal everyone crowded inside. The murmurs of talk hushed at the sight of Zay.

"Zay? What happened to you, you were gone." Martin stood up, walking towards him in disbelief. Zay had left without so much of a word and now he was back with the blonde by his side. Zay's eyes narrowed staying focused on the task at hand.

"Where's Riley?" Martin's eyes narrowed at his line of questioning.

"She left," Martin asked his hands fell down to her side.

"Where?"

* * *

Riley waited by the local hanging tree that night. As much as she tried to avoid it her eyes drifted up the tree. How many innocent people died on the tree by a town that simply looked the other way? She wondered how long she was among those who just stood by, she didn't usually attend the hangings; she didn't have the stomach for it. But standing idly as they killed a potentially innocent man was just as much a crime in her book. The wind brushed through the tree making a creaking sound. She let out a sigh. She had tried, but maybe this time it wasn't enough. She was in this alone, and as the wind whipped up pressing against her back the shiver shot down her spine. Her hand went up to her throat wondering if she would be next to head to the gallows if Charlie had his way. Even after Lucas and Farkle were gone, she had already made the pledge to keep fighting for Vanessa and Simon and all the slaves like them. It was the least she could do to spread what Lucas had taught her. It had opened her eyes to a world she had overlooked far too often.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there, but it had felt like an eternity. She couldn't understand why they didn't seem to care. Here they were about to let a man die that was the one that was starting to bring about change in their favor in town. She felt utterly hopeless, as she looked back up at the ropes. Tomorrow, the ropes would hold her love's neck and there was nothing that she could do about it. Part of her wanted to attend the hanging, but she wasn't sure if she could stomach watching Lucas die.

Then she heard it, some voices that were picked up by the wind. It started off soft, she was afraid at first it was Charlie coming to prepare the gallows, but then as the noise grew louder, she recognized it as singing. She recognized the tune that had been passed on through from family to family in the town. Leading the pack was Zay and Maya which made her heart leap, they had come back. Questions started to flood her mind, but as she saw a group of fifteen to twenty people walking towards her it was the first time that she thought that maybe this plan could actually work out. They could bust out Lucas and Farkle from the jail.

She ran and hugged the two leaders tightly.

"What are you two doing here, I thought..." Her voice faded, but Maya offered her a smile.

"What you thought that we would run out West and let you have all the fun," the familiar smirk played the blonde's lips.

"Not a chance." Riley hugged her again not fully grasping that the two of them were actually in front of her. Riley turned and looked at the people who had come to help and smiled.

"Thank you all for coming, you have no idea how much I hold you all to my heart." Her eyes narrowed as she became focused solely on the mission at hand.

"Alright here's the plan."

 _Every bone and muscle in my body aches as I struggle to write to you. Tear drops have already stained your precious pages many times over. My heart weeps as my ink flows across these pages. Simon, was murdered. We were so close to California; to be free, and yet so far. Robert convinced my parents to form a search party, probably bitter that I ran away with Simon. The search party my parents sent for me found us. They took Simon and called him a kidnapper before they heard my part of the story. I was helpless to do anything but sit and watch. He was in the gallows before I could shed a tear, everything happened so fast. He was gone before I could tell him I loved him one last time. I'm sorry, I am too pained to write another word._

* * *

 **A.n.- So they're breaking them out. I'm going to try and update by the weekend, but I would love to hear what you all thought in the meantime. I'm also going to try and update Heart's Final Regret over the weekend because I know some of you are waiting on that. Please review, fav. Follow. Till this weekend.**

 **-RGT-**


	21. Chapter 20 The Passing Storm

**An.- Two chapter in three days? Man. I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed and made me feel all warm inside. This story has taken a life of it's own. I would never dream of this getting this much love. This story is coming to an end soon, but then the next adventure starts.**

* * *

The night provided a perfect cover for sneaking, but as they neared the jail, Riley's stomach tied in knots. All of them had put so much on the line for this, and she would hate to see anyone more get hurt.  
The plan was simple, Zay would lead a distraction team to get most of the guards out of the jail and then Maya would lead a second team and overtake the remaining guards, grab the keys, and everyone would be free. She didn't have much of a plan after they were free but she knew she would figure it out.  
They came upon the opening that was allowing light into Lucas and Farkle's cell.  
"Lucas,"- she whispered. There was no response so she tried again, this time greeted by the groggy voice of her love.  
"Riley?" Was he seeing things?  
"Hi." Their eyes connected as he realized she was really there his body snapped awake.  
"What are you doing here?" A small smirk played her lips.  
"I'm breaking you out." His eyes widened.  
"Riley, you can't. It's too dangerous." The moonlight shown the outlines of the latest bruises on his face.  
"Don't worry, I have help. Just wake Farkle and get ready." Before he could ask any more questions she had disappeared. He woke Farkle and prepared for anything that came their way.

Riley's stomach felt sick the second she left Lucas's sight. Those bruises, Charlie had beat them on multiple occasions, all because what? She didn't feel the same way for him? It started to make her blood boil; Charlie would get away free of any crime if he was brought to court. A need of vengeance coursed through her veins. This all had to end tonight, otherwise it never would.

She pulled her best friend to the side.

"Maya you have to do this without me." A surge of confusion washed over her face.

"Riley I can't"-

"Yes you can. Do it for Farkle, for Lucas, and especially for Zay. I'm going to go end this once and for all. Otherwise we will never be free."

"You're going after Charlie," Her breath was short as her mind started racing, but before she could stop her, Riley was gone into the night. Maya turned to the twenty people who were now looking for a new leader. Maya knew if she didn't step up she would lose focus and then Farkle and Lucas would be as good as dead.

"This doesn't change the plan." Her voice commanding and they listened.

"Zay you lead the distraction team, and then my team will take care of the rest." Zay nodded understanding the mission. Maya grabbed his arm before he could go off with the others. She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hey, be careful out there," concern laced in her voice.

"I always am. You be careful too." If they had been paying more attention they would have noticed someone break off of the group and followed in the direction of Riley.

* * *

Riley's eyes gazed at the lightning streaking across the sky dancing among the clouds followed by the roll of thunder that followed. A storm was headed in their direction. Her eyes narrowed as the Gardner mansion was coming into view. Her mind flashed to points in her life where she was coming to realize most of her unhappiness lately was due to Mr. Gardner. She had come to the realization that he would never stop. She didn't exactly have a plan, but she believed that everything would fall into place.  
The house was dark, which she suspected given the hour. But as she approached the door she noted that it was open. She pushed down the thoughts and any fears and stepped inside. She was greeted by a large painting of Master Charlie hung upon the wall with a somber face. Riley supposed it was after his parent's deaths.

She climbed up the stairs as stealthy as possible that brought her to the upper workings of the house. She pushed open to a door to reveal a study of some kind. Her curiosity got the better of her and she snuck in. Her eyes darted from book to book in the study. She didn't know what she was looking for, she just knew she would find it when she did. She noted the sword that loomed on the table along with polish of some kind. It wasn't until she heard the door creek open that she saw Charlie standing there.  
"I was on my way to destroy your little plan at the jail, but I guess I have to deal with you first."

* * *

After Zay managed to draw out most of the guards, Maya found her job relatively easy. Her group managed to overpower the two guards remaining and Maya swiped the keys from his belt. She quickly ran towards Lucas and Farkle's cell. Their eyes were wide of the sight of the blonde.  
"Maya, what are you doing here?"  
"Do you want to ask a ton of questions or do you want your freedom?" She whispered harshly. She knew that she didn't have lots of time before the other guards came back. The door swung open and they were free. Lucas grabbed Maya's arm gently.  
"Maya, where's Riley?" Her eyes fell to the ground.  
"Come on Huckleberry, before they come back." His grip tightened just a bit.  
"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me. Where is she?" Maya let out a sigh before her piercing blue eyes met his meadow ones.  
"She went after Charlie." Maya watched all the blood drain from his face.

* * *

Riley saw a bolt of lightning light up the sky as she whipped around to Charlie closing the door further blocking her exit from the room.

"Riley, I didn't imagine you would grace me with your presence." His voice caused goosebumps to form over her skin. She noticed his hand on the grip of his sword. as he began to walk towards her.

Riley took a breath of courage as she grabbed the nearest weapon she could put her hands on. She extended the sword towards Charlie who merely laughed at the supposed threat.

"You don't know what you're dealing with Riley," Riley narrowed her eyes his words making a shiver shoot down his spine. He advanced with the sword, but she quickly blocked his attacks. The iron struck iron across their faces. Charlie's jaw dropped slightly in shock, while Riley's lips grew into a smirk. They pushed off each other as Riley advanced her sword snagging the edge of his coat shredding it.

"No Charlie, I don't think you do." The two exchanged steps defending against each other's attack. Her ability surprised Charlie, for what he didn't know was that Josh had used her as a practice partner in-between his lessons so she had years of practice.

Riley managed to take a swipe at Charlie cheek drawing blood at the very tip. Charlie's other hand flew to his cheek, his fingers wiped what little blood there was and his anger started to get the best of him. He started making wider swings limiting his ability to defend himself. Riley's sword managed to cut his one hand and swing the sword across the room leaving Charlie defenseless. He lowered himself the floor in surrender as Riley's sword was pointed to his throat.

Fear overtook Charlie's features as the sword tip was pressed to his throat. His breaths became ragged trying to desperately catch his breath.

"Go ahead, kill me." It was almost a dare to her, it would be so easy to slit his throat.

"No," she said in a hardened voice. "That would make me just like you." There was a clap of thunder. Something caught Riley's eye and for a spilt second Charlie took advantage of it. He managed to kick her sword away catching her completely by surprise. When she started to reach for the sword and looked up to see that Charlie had pulled his gun. Riley lost focus and sent herself to the floor. She scurried back trying to put some distance between Charlie and herself since he had some advantage. Her eyes desperately looked for the sword that he had thrown, but with the gun pointed at her it was next to impossible.

"You've grown to be a thorn in my side for the last couple weeks." He cocked the gun and pointed it at the brunette. Riley was starting to regret her decision to come here alone, it probably wasn't one of her smartest decisions.

"Goodbye Riley." Her heart started to beat super-fast as the sound of gun shots rang out echoing in the room. Riley's shoulder was in pain than she could imagine. Her hand pressed to it to try and stop the bleeding. Charlie's body had fallen towards her' she could see the bullet lodged in his brain. She would scream if her throat hadn't been so dry. Her eyes looked up to the figure who dropped the gun, they started to walk away as her voice cried out.

"What have you done!" She cried out. Martin whipped around to face Riley.  
"I came here to seek vengeance same as you Miss Riley." All of his features were stone cold as he watched her bleed out onto the floor.  
"That's not what I wanted," she yelled her eyes fell to the corpse then back up to the slave.  
"I was only giving him what he deserves. I know you feel as I do Miss Riley." The light from the storm lit up his face.  
"He killed my mother for dropping a dish set Miss Riley. We are nothing to him." Riley could see he was getting more upset the longer he talked, but it was hard to concentrate with the numbing and pain in her body.  
"He deserved this." Martin repeated the feeling of not being satisfied starting to seep in from his crime.  
"Help me Martin." She cried out, knowing that if she didn't put pressure on the wound she would lose too much blood. She watched as he shook his head and ran out the door leaving Riley to her fate. Riley's eyes were beginning to flutter close from the shock and loss of blood. She reached weakly up as the figure disappeared leaving her there on the floor. Maybe this was what Lucas felt like; this helpless feeling.  
"Lucas," she whispered lowly trying to save strength. The blonde man came and started to cradle her. The blood from her body started to transfer to his. All she heard was Lucas yelling for someone to get Farkle and everything started to blur as the darkness started to take her.

* * *

The sun streamed through the window highlighting Riley's bed. Josh was sitting next to Riley's bed as guilt and fear plagued him. He felt somewhat responsible for her to running away. His mind pondered over all the horrible things that he said or thought about his sister because he believed everyone in town and the rumors over his own sister. Here she was now lying in the bed in front of him and he was at a loss of words. Lucas had filled him in on all the horrible things that Charlie had done and inflicted on the family without him even knowing it. He should have believed her. Riley moaned as she stirred in the bed and Josh sat up quickly. Farkle had said that it would take time to recover and it had been a couple days. He looked up to the door sure that the family would have sensed Riley waking up and bolted through the door. But there was silence in the house as Riley's eyes flutter opened.

"Josh?" She asked her mind still foggy from waking up.

"Hey," he couldn't figure out what to say.

"Riley- I'm sorry," spilled out of his mouth. He figured that was one of the best places to start.

"Josh you don't have"-

"Yes I do Riley." he urged as he fumbled with his hands.

"I haven't been the best brother lately, and I intend on mending that." Riley flashed him a small smile.

" I would like that," she paused. "You'll do a great job running the manor." Josh's heart swelled knowing that Riley who believed in things believed that he would run it fairly.

"Thanks Riley"- Before he could finish his thought a group of voices interrupted.

"Riley!" She was soon overwhelmed by the friends and family that raced into the room. Josh smiled as he watched her interact with them. Something told him that Riley would be just fine.

* * *

Riley's eyes fluttered open at the touch of a thumb caressing the back of her hand. Piercing green eyes comforted her body and soul.  
"Hi." He spoke softly trying not to alert to the house.  
"Hey," she found her voice  
"Hi." He finished with a smile. "You gave us a scare there." He used her words that she had used. Riley caught on despite her foggy state.  
"It's going to take a lot more than that to separate us." She started laughing then whined in pain.

"Did they catch Martin?" She asked placing her arm on her sore shoulder.

"They last we heard he was trying to run up North. Don't worry Riley. If he hadn't shot Charlie…you might have died Riley," He squeezed her hand trying to not let that thought take over his mind.

"I know it was reckless of me," she sheepishly confessed. Lucas used his free hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Riley offered a small smile.

"So it's over?" She asked.

"Yes Riley, it is."  
Lucas leaned forward and kisses the top of her forehead.  
"Riley, I can't live without you, and if you'll have"  
"Yes." She interrupted.  
"If you will have me I"-  
"Absolutely," her grin could not be wiped from her face.  
"I would like to make an offer for your hand in marriage."  
"Don't you understand the meeting of the word yes?" She teased as his lips gently captured hers in a kiss.

"Riles!" Maya ran into the room to and grabbed her open hand.

"Peaches," she smiled at the blonde. Lucas looked up at Riley's parents who entered the room, and stood up.

"Mr. Matthews, may I have a word with you?" Cory looked to his wife and then back to Lucas a ghost of smile on his features.

"It will be my honor Lucas."

 _The pain is still excruciating but I have found the strength to lift my pen again. It has been two weeks since Simon was killed and I find my body feeling numb and empty. It is almost like I am just a corpse living through life day after day. My parents made an offer to Robert on my behalf for marriage even though I still do not love him. They claimed it was the only way that my legacy would be passed on. Robert outright rejected their offer making a mockery of it dragging my family name through the mud. He said he would rather die than be with a woman who would choose filth over what he could offer. My heart was lightened by the thought of not spending the rest of my days with a man of the likes of him. Even though my family doesn't know what to do, my heart has found the tiniest bit of feeling that everything will eventually be fine and the pain that I feel will dull away._

* * *

 **A.n.- Told you it was an intense chapter. Hopefully it was well worth the wait for those who hated Charlie. ( And let's face it, who didn't). Two more actual chapters and then two alternate endings to go. Please be kind and review and let me know how you liked it. Till next time.**

 **-RGT-**


	22. Chapter 21 The North

**A.n.- Wow, last real chapter. Next chapter is a Epilogue with a little bit of a time jump. I hope you truly enjoy this chapter, it's full of feels.**

* * *

Riley glanced out the window smiling to herself. It was amazing that after everything that happened, food was still able to come out of it. There was a search out for Martin for the crime of killing Charlie, but other than the initial shock, the town had seemed to quiet down over the past month. Her father had stepped up to oversee the town during this crisis and how it should be handled. The word spread like wildfire of her engagement to Lucas and the town had shifted to being supportive of the proposed marriage.

She felt hands sneak around her waist and a kiss on top of her head. She didn't need to turn to see who it was; his scent overtook her as she closed her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey," his head rested on her shoulder.

"Hi." There was a slight silence as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Lucas's lips latched on to her neck leaving soft kisses where he went.  
"Only if your father catches us." He countered. "Besides the wedding isn't till tomorrow." She let out a small laugh, vibrating the skin he was kissing.  
"Tomorrow seems so far away," she smiled as she closed her eyes. " Mrs. Lucas Friar, I like it."  
Lucas rested his head on her shoulder, Riley could feel the warmth flowing from his body to hers.  
"My mother arrives later today." Riley's eyes lit up in excitement, then wavered.  
"What if she doesn't like me?" Now it was Lucas's turn to laugh.  
"That's not possible Riley." Riley looked at her soon to be husband, tomorrow they would be joined together in front of the town and they would begin their new journey together as husband and wife.

* * *

Riley fought the urge to fidget with her hands. After all this time she was going to meet his parents. Her mind clouded with all sorts of questions and doubts. What if they didn't like her? What if they didn't think her family was good enough for theirs? Or worse, what if she didn't like them? Lucas sensed her unease and grabbed her hand and squeezed.  
"They will love you." He whispered in her ear reassuring her.  
"But"- she tried to cut him off.  
"Riley, it is impossible for them not to like you."  
"How do you know?" Her chocolate eyes searched his. He chucked and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Because you are important to me Riles." There was a knock on the door causing her breath to hitch drawing her full attention. The door swung open revealing. A ruggedly strapping man who Lucas clearly got his looks from entered followed by a shorter blonde hair blue eyed lady sporting a deep green dress. This was the defining moment. Lucas glided her to the couple.  
"Mom, dad, I want to introduce you to Riley Matthews". In that moment Riley felt small in comparison. Lucas's mom stepped forward and peered at Riley. Riley held her breath till she was suddenly embraced tightly.  
"Nice to finally meet you Riley." She pulled away and turned her attention to her son.  
"She's just as beautiful as you described in all your letters Luke." The blonde started rubbing the back of his head trying to prevent the blush spreading further on his checks.  
"Riley, there's something that I would be honored if you would wear tomorrow. She dug out a little box and passed it to the brunette. Her dainty fingers opened the box slowly to reveal a silver necklace with a pearl hanging at the end.  
"It's beautiful," Riley ran her fingers down the necklace.  
"It was Lucas's grandmothers." She smiled.  
"And I want you to have it."  
"I couldn't."-  
"You must, I insist." The two women exchanged smiles as relief flooded Riley's system.

* * *

Riley tugged at the lace sleeves her nerves were starting to get the better of her, she knew that she wanted this though. Lucas and her had waited so long, the wedding had fallen into place rather quickly and she just assumed it was the Universe lining up because everything was right. She heard her mother gasp as she stood in the doorway.

"Riley, you are a vision of an angel." Her mother walked in and took both of her daughter's hands.

"How are you feeling?" Her eyes searched the brunette.

"Nervous," Riley confessed as she squeezed her mother's hands. "But in a good way, is that normal?" Her mother smiled and nodded.

"You and Lucas have been through so much over the last couple months, and I'm so glad that you didn't follow my advice and give up on him. Lucas is lucky to have you in his life, my little dreamer." Her hands went to work adjusting Riley's veil and lifted it over her face.

"You're beautiful Riley." Riley opened her mouth to ask more questions, but her father walked in. Their eyes met and she could have sworn that she saw him start to tear up.

"Riley"- He was at a loss of words at his beautiful daughter. Topanga sensed that the two of them needed a moment.

"I'm sure it's almost time, I'll make sure everyone else is ready." She quickly exited the room leaving just a father and his daughter.

"Are you crying?" She asked softly watching how the day was starting to affect him.

"I've just pictured this day happening many times, and I can't believe my little girl is finally going to be happy with the man she loves." Maya came running into the room drawing their attention away from each other.

"Riley it's time- whoa. Lucas will lose his mind when he sees you." She smiled to her best friend. Riley looped her arm through her father's and nodded to her best friend. She heard the music start and a couple minutes later she was the one walking down the aisle with her father. She felt all the eyes on her, but her eyes were set on Lucas, who's mouth was hanging slightly open. She felt her father kiss her cheek and then place her hands in Lucas's.

"You're ready?" She heard him whisper, and her eyes searched his.

"Always." She replied. As long as she was with him, she felt like she could face anything.

* * *

The ceremony was over, but the celebration hadn't even begun when Zay felt someone standing behind him. He turned to see Josh standing behind him.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Zay?" Zay gulped nervousness flowing through his body. Josh was considered the master of the house now that Mr. Matthews was busy with the town. He could do a number of things including killing him and no one would blink. Despite all the fear coursing through his veins he stilled followed Josh. He led them away from the party for some quiet.

"Do you love her?" His question caught Zay off guard. Surely Josh knew that he did, he had seen their interactions together. Still he felt like it was a risk for him to say yes, simply because he was verbalizing what he thought what everyone knew.

"Yes," he responded as strongly as he could. He watched conflicting emotions dance across Josh's face.

"Does she love you?" This question scared him more than the first one, but he responded the same. A silence fell between them and Zay felt like he was holding his breath for what Josh would do next.

"Then you should be together," He said after a long pause. Zay's eyes widened at his words, that was not what he was expecting.

"Zay, you've no longer a slave here, you're free."

"What?" His breath caught.

"You're free. All I ask is you help Maya live out her dream."

"Yes sir." Free. He couldn't believe that this was happening, he was free to be his own man, and to be with Maya.

* * *

Maya laughed as Zay grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the side of the house away from the massive wedding party.

"Zay,"- She started but his lips captured hers as she giggled.

"Riley will notice I'm gone," another kiss. Even though the Matthew's family accepted their relationship didn't mean that the rest of the town did.

"Zay, we need to go back," she laughed as she started to pull away he grabbed her hand.

"Wait I have something that I need to tell you." Her brows furrowed, he had always told her everything, and now she stood there and she had no idea what he could possibly tell her.

"You're beautiful," she blushed and his gaze kept her there.

"Josh, gave me my freedom." His grin only widened when her face lit up.

"Really?" Her breath hitched, did she hear him correctly?

" Yes, you know what this means?" He pulled her closer and they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"We can go out West, and live out our days." Maya smiled her mind drifting to thoughts of her and Zay traveling out West in the wagon that was set to leave a couple days from then. She would get to live out her dream with the man that she fell in love with.

"I can make you my wife." Her eyes widened at his words.

"What?" She watched him bend down on his knee looking up at the blonde whose hand went over her mouth.

"Zay..." Her voice faded not sure knowing what to say.

"Maya, you know that I don't have that much, but I love you. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife? I know that it won't be easy, but I can only see living life out with you."

"Yes," she breathed her joy being barely able to contain herself.

"Yes," he jumped up to his feet and grabbed her and spun her around in a circle in the air till her feet hit the ground and their lips met in a longing kiss. His arms wrapped around her tighter.

"Can I tell Riley?" Her giddiness overflowed from her body. She was his, and he was hers.

* * *

Maya ran was running back to join the party, no doubt that her best friend was looking for her. She was so giddy to tell her the news. Once she hit the outskirts of the party she ran straight in a body who's hands grabbed to stabilize her.  
"Whoa," her blue eyes jumped up to meet His matching blue ones. He offered a small smile.  
"Careful there Ms. Hart."  
"Josh"- she started not knowing what to say. In the month that surpassed after the death of Charlie Gardner they seemed to have avoided each other. Maya didn't know if it was more for her benefit or Joshes. She had been able to come and see Zay, it wasn't a secret to the Matthews family who she was there for.  
The two stood facing each not knowing what to say. The blonde bit her lip not knowing what to say.  
"Josh"-  
"Maya, you don't have to explain." He put his hand to hush her, but she insisted  
"Yes Josh, I do. You deserve a proper explanation." His blue eyes drew her in he held up his hand to stop him.  
"It's not necessary Maya." Guilt flooded her.  
"But after you gave him his freedom"- she paused tearing her eyes away.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"You know why." The tone in his voice made his words undeniable. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head briefly.  
"You deserve to be happy Maya Hart, that's all I've ever wanted for you." Maya opened her mouth to reply but Riley's voice interrupted.  
"Peaches!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around the blonde.  
"I was looking for you."  
"Go be with the bride Maya, it's her day." He offered her a smile.  
"I'll be ok." He nodded towards Riley then made his way back towards the house.  
"What was that about?" Riley asked her brows furrowed.  
"He's becoming the man he was always meant to be."

* * *

When it came time for the blissful wedded couple to depart, Riley felt like she needed to hold Lucas's hand for support. He was her husband, her everything. They were leaving everything she knew for a new adventure as Mrs. Friar.  
"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear as his head was resting on hers.  
"Riles," her brown eyes met blue. Peaches." They approached each other before clinging to each other in a tight embrace. Riley buried her face in Maya's hair.  
"What are we going to do," she mumbled.  
"We live out our dreams Riley." Maya replied trying to stay strong for both of them.  
"Every night you can go outside and look at the moon and know I'm looking at the same one." Riley released her.  
"And we shall write letters back and forth," Riley added knowing that it wasn't as good as seeing her every day.  
"You will always be my best friend Maya."  
"As will you." Maya half smiled at the bittersweet feeling lingering. She placed her hand over her heart.  
"Right here." Riley turned to Zay who was offering support to Maya.  
"You need to take care of her." She ordered sternly.  
"With my life," he answered. His hand searched for the blonde before they intertwined.  
"Darling, it's time." Her husband said knowing Riley would stall as long as possible. Riley threw her arms around her best friend one more time before taking Lucas's hand to help her into the carriage. Her mind swirled as she looked back to the people waving goodbye.  
"Are you ok?" He asked gently placing his hand on her leg.  
"I will be," she replied turning back to his green eyes and released a genuine smile. He laced his hand in hers and brought her hand to his lips.

* * *

Riley and Lucas pulled into the town to settle down for the night. Lucas held out a hand to help Riley to step down from the carriage. Their eyes landed on the inn in front of them.

"Ready?" He asked sensing her nerves, in which Riley just nodded. They walked in and rung the bell to alert the inn keeper.

"Hello! Welcome," a lady with raven hair and green eyes turned around as Riley's mouth fell slightly agape, she recognized the girl.

"You!" She never thought that she would see the girl that helped her find Lucas again.

"Sofia," the girl giggled.

"Was this the man you were looking for," her eyes drifted to Lucas and then back to Riley.

"Yes it is." Riley gave his hand a squeeze.

"Peyton!" Sofia called out which brought a tall man with dirty blonde hair into the room. He greeted her kiss.

"This is the girl I was telling you about, she was searching for her love and she found him. Isn't that romantic," She leaned her body into his.

"I found my love too," She smiled at the boy then realized that she was being rude.

"Oh, but you don't want to hear about my love story, you want to go up to your room." Riley smiled at the girl, it was refreshing to see another couple who were just as in love as they were.

"Hold onto that love Sofia," she said to the girl as she grabbed the key to their room.

Riley let out a small giggle when Lucas scooped her up into his arms. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a small peck on his cheek.

"Why thank you Mr. Friar."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Friar. " he turned his head so their breaths intermingled. It wasn't much, but the butterflies were already fluttering. Her mother had told her more of what was expected that night a couple nights ago. Lucas used one hand and opened the door.

He laid her down on the bed and went to close the door. He turned around to see Riley trying to unbutton the dress. He placed his hand on her arm and she looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"I want to do this right," he told her tenderly and sensual kiss on either cheek.

"We've waited long enough; I want to love every inch of you Mrs. Friar."

* * *

Riley's heart rate increased as the carriage came to a stop and she heard the coachman commanding the horses. She nudged Lucas's shoulder to wake him from his slumber.

"Riley," he mumbled sleepily.

"We've arrived." Her words woke the man completely.

"Are you going to step outside?" He sensed her fear and kissed the back of her hand. He stepped out first and gave her a hand so she could climb out safely. They turned their gaze on the house in front of them that they can now claim was their own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Welcome to the North, Mrs. Friar." Home, they were home. Everything seemed so different, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She knew that she could face anything as long as he was by her side. Her gaze switched over to him as their eyes locked.

"You and me?" She asked to which he smiled down at his wife. They had gone through so much, but he looked forward to living out his days with his Love.

"You and me." He replied as he captured her lips in his. He took her hand and lead her into the house. Riley stopped at the doorway and looked out at the streets and the people walking by. A sense of relief washed over her as for some reason she felt at home.

 _I feel more of a purpose today as I get out of bed. My mind came up with an idea that may be crazy, but I don't know what else to do. I have this whole house to myself, and now that Robert has made sure that no other suitors will pursue me, I fear my legacy will taint my family's name. I have decided that since I have this huge manor, why can't I use it to help others? I hate how they treated Simon, so I've decided to help anyone who finds them self in the same situation. I am going to help them escape to the North where they will be safe, so they don't suffer the same as my beloved._

* * *

 **A.n.- Told you it was a feels chapter. I hope everything lived up to your expectations. Let me know what you think in a review. This journey of writing this story has challenged me more than you could possibly know, and I'm glad you all came along for the ride. See you next update.**

 **-RGT-**


	23. Chapter 22 Epilogue

**A.N.- Can you believe how this story is winding down? It's kinda bittersweet. Italics are letters/journal entries respectfully. I won't hold you guys back from their futures.**

* * *

 **Epilogue: 3 Years Later**

Riley skimmed through the papers in front of her reading the answers of the impressionable minds of the future in front of her. Her lips twisted up into a smile at the sound of footsteps walking towards her followed by a gentle kiss placed on her head. She looked up at her husband through her chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey,"

"Hi." His hands slid on either side of the chair engulfing her in his arms. She closed her eyes loving the feeling of being safe and secure in his arms. It's how he has made her feel since they got married, and she was sure it's how she would always feel.

"How are the students?" He asked placing another kiss on her cheek.

"Billy has improved greatly; he was really struggling last week."

"Well he has a wonderful teacher." Riley flashed a coy smile at him.

"You have to say that," Riley teased. Lucas opened his mouth to say something when a blur of a kid came running in past the two adults.

"Simon Franklin Friar! You come back here!" Her eyes scanned the now muddy floor. Lucas offered her a small smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go get him, you take it easy." She smiled as she watched her husband chase their son, she was going to return to looking at her students work when there was a knock on the door. Riley hoisted herself up and opened the door to Mr. and Mrs. Minkus.

* * *

Josh placed the items he intended to purchase on the counter. He slowly moved on from Maya. The more time passed the more time he realized that he didn't deserve her more than anyone else including Zay. He hoped that she was doing well out West living out her dream of painting and farming the land. The scandal talks eventually faded from the town's lips and everyone moved on.

"Is that all for you?" The female voice caused his eyes to jump up, that wasn't the voice of Mr. Johnston. He must have been more in his thoughts than he realized.

"You're not Mr. Johnston." She was appealing to the eye, her blonde hair and gray eyes seem to capture his attention.

"No, I'm his granddaughter. My name is Sarah, I just moved here." Josh tried to commit her face to memory.

"Well if you would like a guide around town, I've lived here my whole life." He blurted out. He didn't know what caused it, he hadn't been this nervous around a girl since Maya. His forwardness earned him some laughter.

"I'm working today, but you could show me around town tomorrow if you would like."

"Where would you like to meet?"

"Right outside the shop," She replied. The two spend a couple minutes talking before Josh paid for his items and left.

"Sarah," he repeated to himself as he retreated to his horse. The sound of the name made butterflies start to flop around in his stomach. Maybe everything would work out in the way that it should.

* * *

"Riley, you're absolutely glowing!" Isadora blurted out at the sight of her. The brunette smiled as she slipped her hand over her protruding belly as she felt the baby kick at the voices.

"They like you Isadora," she giggled. Her glance shifted to Farkle who offered the warmest smile before they lightly embraced.

"Look at me being a poor host, come in. Do you want something to eat or drink? I'm sure the journey up here was a long one." She led them to the table and offered them a glass of water to quench their thirst.

"Tell me everything," her body leaning forward eager for their report.

"Well your father has done well running the town, he just won re-election. He seems to meet the town's needs and listens to the problems and tries to fix them. Josh is running your household and according your mother she couldn't be more proud of him. They send their love." Farkle placed his hand on Isadora's in affection.

"They told us to bring back a full account of you. They promised to make a trip up here when the baby is born."

"Have they- "she paused for a minute her voice growing low. "Did they ever catch Martin." Farkle's face fell to the table.

"Last spring. He had his trail and is serving his time in jail." Relief seemed to flood Riley, and she didn't know why.

"I would have thought that they would have"-

"No, the tree has been retired since that night." He answered quickly settling her fears that the town deteriorate without her. Riley opened her mouth but once again was interrupted by the sound of giggles as Lucas brought Simon into the room.

"Farkle, Isadora! You're here." He placed his son on the floor.

"You know what to do." The toddler ran over to his mother and placed a kiss on her belly and looked up at her with his green eyes.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I love you." His words melted his mother's heart as she looked at the product of their love. She ran her hand her hand through his hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you too Simon."

* * *

Maya finished her last couple strokes as her latest painting was in the final stages of being completed. She put down the brush as she studied the painting in front of her.

"Maya Darling…." Zay's voice faded as he walked behind his wife as she was in her painting mode it was best not to disturb the creative process. It took a second for her to realize that he was standing there. She placed down her brush convinced that the painting couldn't look any better if she spent another ten years painting it.

"It's beautiful, you've really captured color of the moon." He placed a kiss on the side of her face as his arms snaked around her body.

"What's it called?" He breathed in her ear.

"Riley's moon." The blonde closed her eyes. The time apart from her best friend had been harder than she thought it would be, but she knew that she made the right decision. Farkle's deed had cleared and they worked on building the house that they occupied from the ground up. From there they worked on trying to tend a small farm. It was small and tiny, but neither of them cared, because it was theirs.

Maya drifted out the door to look up at the full moon and placed her hand on her heart. As cheesy as it sounded, whenever she looked up at the moon it felt like Riley was there with her no matter the distance between them. She didn't regret venturing out here, it was one of the biggest adventures she had ever been on. Her dreams came true in Santa Fe.

* * *

Vanessa was kneading through the dough preparing the custom pies for the dinner as was her usual way. She felt the presence of someone in the doorway and it caused her to look up.

"Ma'am," She bowed her head out of respect as Topanga entered her kitchen. Vanessa went and dipped her hands in the water bowl to clean them.

"Is there anything I can get you? Is something wrong?" Topanga smiled at the woman.

"Actually no, I have something for you." Vanessa's brows furrowed in confusion

"For me Mrs. Matthews?" Her eyes peered trying to figure out what was her surprise.

"A letter." Topanga's eyes lit up as she watched happiness sink into her features.

"A letter…." Her voice faded. "But I never get letters." She took the letter in her hand not believing that she actually received something. When her eyes fell upon Riley's name in the top left corner she understood.

"Thank you." Topanga nodded and left to give her privacy. Vanessa's hands shook as she opened the letter and started to read.

 _Dear Vanessa,_

 _Good day! I hope all is well with you and everyone back at the mansion. Lucas and I are doing well, it's so different up here then it is back home, I hope you are able to see it one day and come visit Lucas and I with the kids. I am expecting my second child in about a month, I secretly hope that for a girl. I miss you terribly, maybe after I get adjusted with the second child Lucas and I will plan a trip down there to visit everyone. I wish you all the best Vanessa. I will be awaiting a response from you._

 _-Riley_

Vanessa looked up from the letter after her eyes had scanned it over twice over. It was like the shock of receiving something in the mail. A smile formed upon her lips as she ventured outside briefly. She breathed in the fresh air filling her lungs to capacity. The town had been rocked by a man from the North visiting and changed the perspective of everyone in it; it just took a single life to save many more.

 _I know my last days are ahead journal, and I find myself not afraid. My sight is not what it used to be and the pages are growing old and frail. I have lived a full life though, the stories I've encountered and the people I've met. God has had blessed me with experiences and being able to teach people through what I've learned. Everyone's lives matter, they have families and stories of their own. Color shouldn't dictate their value in society._

 _I've learned to love to the most of your ability because we are not guaranteed a full life with those we love. I've also learned to be kind in every endeavor. Those who let hate and vengeance fill them will only live a bitter life, in order to move on to everything life has in store, one must let go of the anger inside of them. Once society learns these things I'm sure we will make strides for a better society one where everyone treats each other with kindness and grow as a society._

 _Even though my days are numbered I do not fear death, for I know in it I will just see Simon again. We shall embrace at Heaven's gates, and he will tell me that he was watching my life unfold from above and he was proud with spreading the love and understanding to everyone I've met. I've helped so many people over the years taste freedom. Looking back on my life I would not go any other path. I just urge anyone who holds this book in their hands, let it be a reminder that you can make a difference in the world around you._

* * *

 **A.N.- Just a glimpse in their future. You can decide whether Riley has a girl or a boy or if things went well with Sarah. What's next? Alternate endings. There will be TWO of them. Then after that I'll give you a snap shot of what is next for my stories. I hope this story was everything you all wanted and more. Till next time.**

 **-RGT-**


	24. Chapter 23 Joshaya Alternate Ending

**A.n.- The first alternate ending for you all. This is the Joshaya ending. I didn't know exactly how to put this exactly to put this together so I merged the last two chapters and then add the extra scenes. So you all will have to go sort through the 4,600 words to get to the new scenes but I figured you wouldn't mind seeing Charlie die again.**

* * *

The night provided a perfect cover for sneaking, but as they neared the jail, Riley's stomach tied in knots. All of them had put so much on the line for this, and she would hate to see anyone more get hurt.  
The plan was simple, Zay would lead a distraction team to get most of the guards out of the jail and then Maya would lead a second team and overtake the remaining guards, grab the keys, and everyone would be free. She didn't have much of a plan after they were free but she knew she would figure it out.  
They came upon the opening that was allowing light into Lucas and Farkle's cell.  
"Lucas,"- she whispered. There was no response so she tried again, this time greeted by the groggy voice of her love.  
"Riley?" Was he seeing things?  
"Hi." Their eyes connected as he realized she was really there his body snapped awake.  
"What are you doing here?" A small smirk played her lips.  
"I'm breaking you out." His eyes widened.  
"Riley, you can't. It's too dangerous." The moonlight shown the outlines of the latest bruises on his face.  
"Don't worry, I have help. Just wake Farkle and get ready." Before he could ask any more questions she had disappeared. He woke Farkle and prepared for anything that came their way.

* * *

Riley's stomach felt sick the second she left Lucas's sight. Those bruises, Charlie had beat them on multiple occasions, all because what? She didn't feel the same way for him? It started to make her blood boil; Charlie would get away free of any crime if he was brought to court. A need of vengeance coursed through her veins. This all had to end tonight, otherwise it never would.

She pulled her best friend to the side.

"Maya you have to do this without me." A surge of confusion washed over her face.

"Riley I can't"-

"Yes you can. Do it for Farkle, for Lucas, and especially for Zay. I'm going to go end this once and for all. Otherwise we will never be free."

"You're going after Charlie," Her breath was short as her mind started racing, but before she could stop her, Riley was gone into the night. Maya turned to the twenty people who were now looking for a new leader. Maya knew if she didn't step up she would lose focus and then Farkle and Lucas would be as good as dead.

"This doesn't change the plan." Her voice commanding and they listened.

"Zay you lead the distraction team, and then my team will take care of the rest." Zay nodded understanding the mission. Maya grabbed his arm before he could go off with the others. She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hey, be careful out there," concern laced in her voice.

"I always am. You be careful too." If they had been paying more attention they would have noticed someone break off of the group and followed in the direction of Riley.

* * *

Riley's eyes gazed at the lightning streaking across the sky dancing among the clouds followed by the roll of thunder that followed. A storm was headed in their direction. Her eyes narrowed as the Gardner mansion was coming into view. Her mind flashed to points in her life where she was coming to realize most of her unhappiness lately was due to Mr. Gardner. She had come to the realization that he would never stop. She didn't exactly have a plan, but she believed that everything would fall into place.  
The house was dark, which she suspected given the hour. But as she approached the door she noted that it was open. She pushed down the thoughts and any fears and stepped inside. She was greeted by a large painting of Master Charlie hung upon the wall with a somber face. Riley supposed it was after his parent's deaths. She climbed up the stairs as stealthy as possible that brought her to the upper workings of the house. She pushed open to a door to reveal a study of some kind. Her curiosity got the better of her and she snuck in. Her eyes darted from book to book in the study. She didn't know what she was looking for, she just knew she would find it when she did. She noted the sword that loomed on the table along with polish of some kind. It wasn't until she heard the door creek open that she saw Charlie standing there.  
"I was on my way to destroy your little plan at the jail, but I guess I have to deal with you first."

* * *

After Zay managed to draw out most of the guards, Maya found her job relatively easy. Her group managed to overpower the two guards remaining and Maya swiped the keys from his belt. She quickly ran towards Lucas and Farkle's cell. Their eyes were wide of the sight of the blonde.  
"Maya, what are you doing here?"  
"Do you want to ask a ton of questions or do you want your freedom?" She whispered harshly. She knew that she didn't have lots of time before the other guards came back. The door swung open and they were free. Lucas grabbed Maya's arm gently.  
"Maya, where's Riley?" Her eyes fell to the ground.  
"Come on Huckleberry, before they come back." His grip tightened just a bit.  
"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me." Maya let out a sigh before her piercing blue eyes met his meadow ones.  
"She went after Charlie." Maya watched all the blood drain from his face.

* * *

Zay felt like he hadn't moved faster in his life, the sounds of gunshots made it incredible motivating. He made the mistake of looking behind him and seeing someone get gunned down. His brain knew that he had to continue to move otherwise he would face the same fate. His eyes narrowed on the forest in front of him, if he could just make it there he would have a shot. He could still hear footsteps chasing him as he made his way among the trees. Zay dashed as far in as he thought needed, surely they weren't pissed off enough to go chase them in the woods at this hour of the night. He peeked around the tree to see one man scouting the woods.

"Come out boy, haven't you caused enough damage?" Zay flinched at his words, he clung the tree tightly trying to compose his breathing. He felt that they should be at least able to hear his rapid heartbeat because that's all Zay could hear. The man's voice was coming closer and he didn't know what he would do, if he stayed there the man would shoot him, if he made a run for it he would have a fifty percent shot of surviving. His foot slipped hitting a stick making the cracking noise giving away his position; staying there was no longer an option. He bolted from behind the tree as a shot or two was fired. Shooting pain started erupting from his leg bringing him to the ground. He stared up at the barrel of the gun that was facing him.

A shot rang out causing the birds to ascend out of the trees. Maya turned to the forest a pang in her heart was heavy. She didn't know any further details that something was wrong. She clutched her chest as she stabilized her breathing. She grabbed Farkle for support.

"Maya"-

"Something's wrong." She interrupted him not letting him finish his sentence.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

* * *

Riley saw a bolt of lightning light up the sky as she whipped around to Charlie closing the door further blocking her exit from the room.

"Riley, I didn't imagine you would grace me with your presence." His voice caused goosebumps to form over her skin. She noticed his hand on the grip of his sword. as he began to walk towards her.

Riley took a breath of courage as she grabbed the nearest weapon she could put her hands on. She extended the sword towards Charlie who merely laughed at the supposed threat.

"You don't know what you're dealing with Riley," Riley narrowed her eyes his words making a shiver shoot down his spine. He advanced with the sword, but she quickly blocked his attacks. The iron struck iron across their faces. Charlie's jaw dropped slightly in shock, while Riley's lips grew into a smirk. They pushed off each other as Riley advanced her sword snagging the edge of his coat shredding it.

"No Charlie, I don't think you do." The two exchanged steps defending against each other's attack. Her ability surprised Charlie, for what he didn't know was that Josh had used her as a practice partner in-between his lessons so she had years of practice.

Riley managed to take a swipe at Charlie cheek drawing blood at the very tip. Charlie's other hand flew to his cheek, his fingers wiped what little blood there was and his anger started to get the best of him. He started making wider swings limiting his ability to defend himself. Riley's sword managed to cut his one hand and swing the sword across the room leaving Charlie defenseless. He lowered himself the floor in surrender as Riley's sword was pointed to his throat.

Fear overtook Charlie's features as the sword tip was pressed to his throat. His breaths became ragged trying to desperately catch his breath.

"Go ahead, kill me." It was almost a dare to her, it would be so easy to slit his throat.

"No," she said in a hardened voice. "That would make me just like you." There was a clap of thunder. Something caught Riley's eye and for a spilt second Charlie took advantage of it. He managed to kick her sword away catching her completely by surprise. When she started to reach for the sword and looked up to see that Charlie had pulled his gun. Riley lost focus and sent herself to the floor. She scurried back trying to put some distance between Charlie and herself since he had some advantage. Her eyes desperately looked for the sword that he had thrown, but with the gun pointed at her it was next to impossible.

"You've grown to be a thorn in my side for the last couple weeks." He cocked the gun and pointed it at the brunette. Riley was starting to regret her decision to come here alone, it probably wasn't one of her smartest decisions.

"Goodbye Riley." Her heart started to beat super-fast as the sound of gun shots rang out echoing in the room. Riley's shoulder was in pain than she could imagine. Her hand pressed to it to try and stop the bleeding. Charlie's body had fallen towards her' she could see the bullet lodged in his brain. She would scream if her throat hadn't been so dry. Her eyes looked up to the figure who dropped the gun, they started to walk away as her voice cried out.

"What have you done!" She cried out. Martin whipped around to face Riley.  
"I came here to seek vengeance same as you Miss Riley." All of his features were stone cold as he watched her bleed out onto the floor.  
"That's not what I wanted," she yelled her eyes fell to the corpse then back up to the slave.  
"I was only giving him what he deserves. I know you feel as I do Miss Riley." The light from the storm lit up his face.  
"He killed my mother for dropping a dish set Miss Riley. We are nothing to him." Riley could see he was getting more upset the longer he talked, but it was hard to concentrate with the numbing and pain in her body.  
"He deserved this." Martin repeated the feeling of not being satisfied starting to seep in from his crime.  
"Help me Martin." She cried out, knowing that if she didn't put pressure on the wound she would lose too much blood. She watched as he shook his head and ran out the door leaving Riley to her fate. Riley's eyes were beginning to flutter close from the shock and loss of blood. She reached weakly up as the figure disappeared leaving her there on the floor. Maybe this was what Lucas felt like; this helpless feeling.  
"Lucas," she whispered lowly trying to save strength. The blonde man came and started to cradle her. The blood from her body started to transfer to his. All she heard was Lucas yelling for someone to get Farkle and everything started to blur as the darkness started to take her.

* * *

The sun streamed through the window highlighting Riley's bed. Josh was sitting next to Riley's bed as guilt and fear plagued him. He felt somewhat responsible for her to running away. His mind pondered over all the horrible things that he said or thought about his sister because he believed everyone in town and the rumors over his own sister. Here she was now lying in the bed in front of him and he was at a loss of words. Lucas had filled him in on all the horrible things that Charlie had done and inflicted on the family without him even knowing it. He should have believed her. Riley moaned as she stirred in the bed and Josh sat up quickly. Farkle had said that it would take time to recover and it had been a couple days. He looked up to the door sure that the family would have sensed Riley waking up and bolted through the door. But there was silence in the house as Riley's eyes flutter opened.

"Josh?" She asked her mind still foggy from waking up.

"Hey," he couldn't figure out what to say.

"Riley- I'm sorry," spilled out of his mouth. He figured that was one of the best places to start.

"Josh you don't have"-

"Yes I do Riley." he urged as he fumbled with his hands.

"I haven't been the best brother lately, and I intend on mending that." Riley flashed him a small smile.

" I would like that," she paused. "You'll do a great job running the manor." Josh's heart swelled knowing that Riley who believed in things believed that he would run it fairly.

"Thanks Riley"- Before he could finish his thought a group of voices interrupted.

"Riley!" She was soon overwhelmed by the friends and family that raced into the room. Josh smiled as he watched her interact with them. Something told him that Riley would be just fine.

* * *

Riley's eyes fluttered open at the touch of a thumb caressing the back of her hand. Piercing green eyes comforted her body and soul.  
"Hi." He spoke softly trying not to alert to the house.  
"Hey," she found her voice  
"Hi." He finished with a smile. "You gave us a scare there." He used her words that she had used. Riley caught on despite her foggy state.  
"It's going to take a lot more than that to separate us." She started laughing then whined in pain.

"Did they catch Martin?" She asked placing her arm on her sore shoulder.

"They last we heard he was trying to run up North. Don't worry Riley. If he hadn't shot Charlie…you might have died Riley," He squeezed her hand trying to not let that thought take over his mind.

"I know it was reckless of me," she sheepishly confessed. Lucas used his free hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Riley offered a small smile.

"So it's over?" She asked.

"Yes Riley, it is."  
Lucas leaned forward and kisses the top of her forehead.  
"Riley, I can't live without you, and if you'll have"  
"Yes." She interrupted.  
"If you will have me I"-  
"Absolutely," her grin could not be wiped from her face.  
"I would like to make an offer for your hand in marriage."  
"Don't you understand the meeting of the word yes?" She teased as his lips gently captured hers in a kiss.

"Riles!" Maya ran into the room to and grabbed her open hand.

"Peaches," she smiled at the blonde. Lucas looked up at Riley's parents who entered the room, and stood up.

"Mr. Matthews, may I have a word with you?" Cory looked to his wife and then back to Lucas a ghost of smile on his features.

"It will be my honor Lucas."

* * *

Riley glanced out the window smiling to herself. It was amazing that after everything that happened, food was still able to come out of it. There was a search out for Martin for the crime of killing Charlie, but other than the initial shock, the town had seemed to quiet down over the past month. Her father had stepped up to oversee the town during this crisis and how it should be handled. The word spread like wildfire of her engagement to Lucas and the town had shifted to being supportive of the proposed marriage.

She felt hands sneak around her waist and a kiss on top of her head. She didn't need to turn to see who it was; his scent overtook her as she closed her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey," his head rested on her shoulder.

"Hi." There was a slight silence as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Lucas's lips latched on to her neck leaving soft kisses where he went.  
"Only if your father catches us." He countered. "Besides the wedding isn't till tomorrow." She let out a small laugh, vibrating the skin he was kissing.  
"Tomorrow seems so far away," she smiled as she closed her eyes. " Mrs. Lucas Friar, I like it."  
Lucas rested his head on her shoulder, Riley could feel the warmth flowing from his body to hers.  
"My mother arrives later today." Riley's eyes lit up in excitement, then wavered.  
"What if she doesn't like me?" Now it was Lucas's turn to laugh.  
"That's not possible Riley." Riley looked at her soon to be husband, tomorrow they would be joined together in front of the town and they would begin their new journey together as husband and wife.

* * *

Riley fought the urge to fidget with her hands. After all this time she was going to meet his parents. Her mind clouded with all sorts of questions and doubts. What if they didn't like her? What if they didn't think her family was good enough for theirs? Or worse, what if she didn't like them? Lucas sensed her unease and grabbed her hand and squeezed.  
"They will love you." He whispered in her ear reassuring her.  
"But"- she tried to cut him off.  
"Riley, it is impossible for them not to like you."  
"How do you know?" Her chocolate eyes searched his. He chucked and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Because you are important to me Riles." There was a knock on the door causing her breath to hitch drawing her full attention. The door swung open revealing. A ruggedly strapping man who Lucas clearly got his looks from entered followed by a shorter blonde hair blue eyed lady sporting a deep green dress. This was the defining moment. Lucas glided her to the couple.  
"Mom, dad, I want to introduce you to Riley Matthews". In that moment Riley felt small in comparison. Lucas's mom stepped forward and peered at Riley. Riley held her breath till she was suddenly embraced tightly.  
"Nice to finally meet you Riley." She pulled away and turned her attention to her son.  
"She's just as beautiful as you described in all your letters Luke." The blonde started rubbing the back of his head trying to prevent the blush spreading further on his checks.  
"Riley, there's something that I would be honored if you would wear tomorrow. She dug out a little box and passed it to the brunette. Her dainty fingers opened the box slowly to reveal a silver necklace with a pearl hanging at the end.  
"It's beautiful," Riley ran her fingers down the necklace.  
"It was Lucas's grandmothers." She smiled.  
"And I want you to have it."  
"I couldn't."-  
"You must, I insist." The two women exchanged smiles as relief flooded Riley's system.

* * *

Riley tugged at the lace sleeves her nerves were starting to get the better of her, she knew that she wanted this though. Lucas and her had waited so long, the wedding had fallen into place rather quickly and she just assumed it was the Universe lining up because everything was right. She heard her mother gasp as she stood in the doorway.

"Riley, you are a vision of an angel." Her mother walked in and took both of her daughter's hands.

"How are you feeling?" Her eyes searched the brunette.

"Nervous," Riley confessed as she squeezed her mother's hands. "But in a good way, is that normal?" Her mother smiled and nodded.

"You and Lucas have been through so much over the last couple months, and I'm so glad that you didn't follow my advice and give up on him. Lucas is lucky to have you in his life, my little dreamer." Her hands went to work adjusting Riley's veil and lifted it over her face.

"You're beautiful Riley." Riley opened her mouth to ask more questions, but her father walked in. Their eyes met and she could have sworn that she saw him start to tear up.

"Riley"- He was at a loss of words at his beautiful daughter. Topanga sensed that the two of them needed a moment.

"I'm sure it's almost time, I'll make sure everyone else is ready." She quickly exited the room leaving just a father and his daughter.

"Are you crying?" She asked softly watching how the day was starting to affect him.

"I've just pictured this day happening many times, and I can't believe my little girl is finally going to be happy with the man she loves." Maya came running into the room drawing their attention away from each other.

"Riley it's time- whoa. Lucas will lose his mind when he sees you." She smiled to her best friend. Riley looped her arm through her father's and nodded to her best friend. She heard the music start and a couple minutes later she was the one walking down the aisle with her father. She felt all the eyes on her, but her eyes were set on Lucas, who's mouth was hanging slightly open. She felt her father kiss her cheek and then place her hands in Lucas's.

"You're ready?" She heard him whisper, and her eyes searched his.

"Always." She replied. As long as she was with him, she felt like she could face anything.

* * *

Maya ran was running back to join the party, no doubt that her best friend was looking for her. It just hurt to see them so happy when her happiness was taken away a couple months ago. Once she hit the outskirts of the party she ran straight in a body who's hands grabbed to stabilize her.  
"Whoa," her blue eyes jumped up to meet His matching blue ones. He offered a small smile.  
"Careful there Ms. Hart."  
"Josh"- she started not knowing what to say. In the month that surpassed after the death of Charlie Gardner they seemed to have avoided each other. Zay's death had been hard on her, she found herself seeking solace from her best friend. The two stood facing each not knowing what to say. The blonde bit her lip not knowing what to say.  
"Josh"-  
"Maya, you don't have to explain." He put his hand to hush her, but she insisted  
"Yes Josh, I do. You deserve a proper explanation." His blue eyes drew her in he held up his hand to stop him.  
"It's not necessary Maya." Guilt flooded her.  
"But Josh"- Their eyes locked and May felt something in the pit of her stomach turn.  
"No Maya." His voice was stern stopping any doubt in her body.  
"You did what you had to do to be happy. I can't place blame on you for following your heart." She shifted her weight under his gaze. She hadn't considered herself happy in months when Zay was still alive. There was a small silence settled between them.

"Would you like to dance?" He motioned to the group dancing behind her. A light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yes," Josh had been there and been a support any way he possibly could. Zay would want her to be happy, right? She placed her hand in his as he led her out to the dance floor. A feeling of peace flooded her body as if everything would be ok.

* * *

When it came time for the blissful wedded couple to depart, Riley felt like she needed to hold Lucas's hand for support. He was her husband, her everything. They were leaving everything she knew for a new adventure as Mrs. Friar.  
"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear as his head was resting on hers.  
"Riles," her brown eyes met blue. Peaches." They approached each other before clinging to each other in a tight embrace. Riley buried her face in Maya's hair.  
"What are we going to do," she mumbled.  
"We live out our dreams Riley." Maya replied trying to stay strong for both of them.  
"Every night you can go outside and look at the moon and know I'm looking at the same one." Riley released her.  
"And we shall write letters back and forth," Riley added knowing that it wasn't as good as seeing her every day.  
"You will always be my best friend Maya."  
"As will you." Maya half smiled at the bittersweet feeling lingering. She placed her hand over her heart.  
"Right here."  
"Darling, it's time." Her husband said knowing Riley would stall as long as possible. Riley threw her arms around her best friend one more time before taking Lucas's hand to help her into the carriage. Her mind swirled as she looked back to the people waving goodbye.  
"Are you ok?" He asked gently placing his hand on her leg.  
"I will be," she replied turning back to his green eyes and released a genuine smile. He laced his hand in hers and brought her hand to his lips.

* * *

Riley and Lucas pulled into the town to settle down for the night. Lucas held out a hand to help Riley to step down from the carriage. Their eyes landed on the inn in front of them.

"Ready?" He asked sensing her nerves, in which Riley just nodded. They walked in and rung the bell to alert the inn keeper.

"Hello! Welcome," a lady with brown hair and blank eyes turned around as Riley's mouth fell slightly agape, she recognized the girl.

"You," She never thought that she would see the girl that helped her find Lucas again.

"Sofia," the girl giggled.

"Was this the man you were looking for," her eyes drifted to Lucas and then back to Riley.

"Yes it is." Riley gave his hand a squeeze.

"Peyton!" Sofia called out which brought a tall man with dirty blonde hair into the room. He greeted her kiss.

"This is the girl I was telling you about, she was searching for her love and she found him. Isn't that romantic," She leaned her body into his.

"I found my love too," She smiled at the boy then realized that she was being rude.

"Oh, but you don't want to hear about my love story, you want to go up to your room." Riley smiled at the girl, it was refreshing to see another couple who were just as in love as they were.

"Hold onto that love Sofia," she said to the girl as she grabbed the key to their room.

Riley let out a small giggle when Lucas scooped her up into his arms. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a small peck on his cheek.

"Why thank you Mr. Friar."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Friar. " he turned his head so their breaths intermingled. It wasn't much, but the butterflies were already fluttering. Her mother had told her more of what was expected that night a couple nights ago. Lucas used one hand and opened the door.

He laid her down on the bed and went to close the door. He turned around to see Riley trying to unbutton the dress. He placed his hand on her arm and she looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"I want to do this right," he told her tenderly and sensual kiss on either cheek.

"We've waited long enough; I want to love every inch of you Mrs. Friar."

* * *

Riley's heart rate increased as the carriage came to a stop and she heard the coachman commanding the horses. She nudged Lucas's shoulder to wake him from his slumber.

"Riley," he mumbled sleepily.

"We've arrived." Her words woke the man completely.

"Are you going to step outside?" He sensed her fear and kissed the back of her hand. He stepped out first and gave her a hand so she could climb out safely. They turned their gaze on the house in front of them that they can now claim was their own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Welcome to the North, Mrs. Friar." Home, they were home. Everything seemed so different, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She knew that she could face anything as long as he was by her side. Her gaze switched over to him as their eyes locked.

"You and me?" She asked to which he smiled down at his wife. They had gone through so much, but he looked forward to living out his days with his Love.

"You and me." He replied as he captured her lips in his. He took her hand and lead her into the house. Riley stopped at the doorway and looked out at the streets and the people walking by. A sense of relief washed over her as for some reason she felt at home.

 _I feel more of a purpose today as I get out of bed. My mind came up with an idea that may be crazy, but I don't know what else to do. I have this whole house to myself, and now that Robert has made sure that no other suitors will pursue me, I fear my legacy will taint my family's name. I have decided that since I have this huge manor, why can't I use it to help others? I hate how they treated Simon, so I've decided to help anyone who finds them self in the same situation. I am going to help them escape to the North where they will be safe, so they don't suffer the same as my beloved._

* * *

 **A.N.- One more alternate ending because it was requested, you'll want to stick around for the chapter after that because I'll be posting some scenes from my next story. Sorry again that most of this you already read, but it seemed like the best way to have you all see how everything was connected. I wrote the story in such a way that these alternate endings could exist. If you all have any questions for my feel free to PM me or leave it in a review.**


End file.
